


Convergent (Overwatch AU-Reaper76)

by FandomsInBooks



Series: Convergent [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Divergent, F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other things mentioned, Slow Burn, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: Jack Morrison is considered a farm boy, the Golden Boy, the most selfless one you could meet in Abnegation. But he decided to choose Dauntless when the time came, surprising everyone. Jack wasn't actually going through with it, but it happened. Mercy, his sister, choose Erudite, which made the whole faction of Abnegation go into a huge uproar. After getting into Dauntless, Jack realises a lot more is going on as they train. Gabriel Reyes, learning about his Divergent abilites, helps him through the hard times to come...Just wanted to say that this is like, Overwatch but in the Divergent world? I had the idea just last night and really wanted to write it ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in this story and credit for the Divergent writer. I just though a Divergent AU would be so cool.

Jack Morrison, age 16, Golden Boy, Current Faction: Abnegation.

Jack took a deep breath. Yes, today was the day he dreaded, he wanted to stay so bad. He wanted to see his sister Angela smile at him every time he walked into the kitchen, he wanted his dad to teach him how to be kind and polite to everyone, he wanted his mother to teach him sewing and cleaning.

The test today. It would decide who he was going to be, who he would walk into by the end of the week. He got up, dressing and combing back his hair with his hands. He walked by his mother's room where he heard Angela and her talking in quiet voices.

"Hey Angela." He called, seeing his sister's hair fall to the floor. "Hey Jack, I'll be out in a minute." She smiled, his blue eyes blazing. But she didn't look into the hidden mirror. Everyone avoided them.

Jack left them, rubbing his neck. His nervous ate at him, he shook and he felt dizzy. His dad said hello to him twice, Jack didn't hear him once. "Good morning Morrison." Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, good morning dad."

His dad watched him stand at the counter, looking outside. Jack was biting his lip hard and he could taste blood. "Why are you so nervous?" His dad asked. The Morrisons were considered the ideal leaders in the faction, Blonde hair, good looks, blue eyes, and a smile to blind people. Right now he felt like he was a mud pool out in the streets.

"Because...I don't really want to do this...What if I get Dauntless? Or Amity...Oh god what if Angela got Erudite..." He shook his head, still chewing away at his lip. His father sighed, "Whatever it is Jack, we're still your parents, and we'll love ya either way." Jack nodded, and turned his attention to breakfast.

"Eat up, you have a big day." His father pushed a plate toward him, and Jack sat down at the table, eating silently. Angela and his mother joined after awhile, their dad prising Angela for her beautiful looks. "My love, you look so beautiful, be good today." Jack and Angela left after cleaning up. They walked silently, their grey shoes tapping silently. Other teenagers walked with out of their homes, with either a smile or frown.

Jack and Angela walked quietly toward the huge school building that doesn't teach a lot anymore. It was used for mostly the tests. Jack and Angela were homeschooled, so it was unnerving as they were gathered with other Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, and Candor. Dauntless were taking their precious time as always.

The never stopping train started to shake the rails as it approached, and as it slowed down a little bit, it was still going very fast. Dauntless threw themselves recklessly off, hitting the ground and laughing loudly as they ran toward the building. Angela wrapped an arm around Jacks. "Do you think you'll be Dauntless?" She asked, watching as they pushed and shoved each other around.

"No, maybe Abnegation. Possible Amity, but I'm not cut out for Dauntless." Jack answered. Suddenly she had a dark look pass over her, "Can I tell you something...You have to promise not to freak out either." Jack studied her, and then nodded. "I think I'm going to choose-"

"Alright shut up! Let's hurry and get these tests over with!" Someone yelled, cutting her off. She sighed, "Nevermind." Jack really wanted to encourage her to continue, but she refused to say anything. They were guided into a room, and started being calling off by last names.

They started from A and went down. Jack and Angela waited, watching as everyone started to file out, and finally, "Alright Morrisons." The guy called, and Angela and Jack walked over to the doors. Angela gave him a smile, before they walked inside.

A very slim guy with a black mullet stood against a small counter, filling a shot glass full of blue liquid. "Sit." He said, his voice gruff. Jack did as he was told. He waited patiently as he set Jack up, his heart raced and he hated how all this felt very intruding.

"Names Victor, yours?" Victor asked, trying to calm Jack down. "Jack, Jack Morrison." Victor laughed, "Ah, the Golden Boy. Nice to meet you. Hoping you'll get Abnegation?" Jack nodded. "Cool, can't wait to see what you get."

Jack noticed the tattoo behind his neck, "Skull? What's that suppose to mean?" Victor turned, pushing his hair to cover up the ink. "It's something they call Deadlock. Use to be a popular thing in Dauntless until a new recruit came around and destroyed it." Jack smirked.

"What would you get?" Victor asked, putting something to his temple. "Probably a raven." He said quietly. Victor nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." Victor patted his shoulder. He handed him the glass, "Bottoms up hot shot." Jack took it and downed it. He coughed, and Victor took the glass. "Nighty night." He hummed as Jack went unconscious.

_______

Jack groaned, and he suddenly realised his face was pressed harshly against the floor. He got up, rubbing his face. He was in a dark room, a gun and a plate of meat sat in front of him. "Choose wisely." Someone said, making Jack look around. But the voice came from nowhere. Jack looked down, "Why?" He asked, studying the objects.

"Just choose."

"I don't want too." He finally said, annoyed by the voice. "What do you mean 'you don't want too' just choose!" The voice hissed. Jack folded his arms, glaring at the ceiling. The voice sighed, "Have it your way."

The objects fell into a hole, but was replaced by a snarling dog. Jack stared at it, watching as it snarled and snapped, growling and barking. "Wished you picked one now right?" But Jack just watched as it threw a fit.

He had to be calm, he had to make himself look less of a threat. He got down on his knees, and held out a hand, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." The dog snapped and howled.

Then it started running. Jack's heart rate went up, but he let the dog run, it's teeth bared. He closed his eyes, bowed his head, and waited for the mass of fur to take him out. But when that didn't happen, he slowly looked up to see the dog sniffing his hand, before rubbing against it. Jack patted its head, "Aw, you aren't so mean now are you."

"Jack, what's that?" He turned to see Angela walk toward him, her hair pulled up showing her beautiful face. Suddenly the dog started to growl. He looked back at it, "Hey, shh, it's alright." He tried, but the dog lunged at Angela, and Jack instinctively grabbed the dogs legs. But as he grabbed the dog the floor beneath him fell out and he plunged down into darkness.

He gasped as he was suddenly sitting on a bus. It was pitch black outside, and Jack didn't know where he was. He panted, looking around at the blurred faces. Suddenly someone tapped him, and Jack turned to see an old woman. "May I sit?" She asked, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

He quickly stood and gave her the seat, "Yes of course." He said, grabbing for a hold on the top. The old woman sat, "Let's be honest sweetheart." The woman said, snapping Jack's attention. "You're going to be Dauntless."

Jack was silent. "Or at least, choose to be correct?" She licked her lips, watching Jack with pitch white eyes. "Yes, ma'am. I've been thinking...I really want too. But it's not worth leaving my sister behind."

"What if she chooses Erudite..." Jack stumbled slightly, "I know it's what she wants to do. I've seen the books tucked away..." All the books hidden behind her bed, all the notes and drawings. She want's to be a doctor, and a good one, but she also wants to learn more, she wanted to be smart. And Jack knew, that even though they hated Erudite, he knew his sister would be happy.

"I'll probably get smacked around in Dauntless, but I'm going to choose it either way." He looked at the old woman, who smiled and nodded. "Good choice."

__________

Jack was suddenly shaken awake, his vision was blurred and he wanted to hurl. "Hey wake up, you gotta get out of here." Jack blinked, looking up at Victor, "Huh, why?" He asked, as Victor roughly yanked everything off him and started shooing him outside, "Because, just go. Say the surem made you sick."

"Wait, what did I get?" Jack asked, still shocked beyond belief as he was shoved outside. Victor looked at him, his brown eyes full of sorrow and dread, "You got Abnegation...and Dauntless...and Amity..." Jack blinked.

"How did..." Jack was caught off by Victor grabbing him roughly, "Listen to me Morrison, what you are, who you are, is dangerous. They call you Divergent. That means you got every faction. And that's not good. I'll wipe the data and say you got Abnegation, but you can't tell no one. Not you dad, not your mom, never your sister. Understood?"

He nodded, still confused. But he got the message, he was bad news. Victor nodded, "Now go home." And with that Victor slammed the door shut and left Jack feeling numb. He ever so slowly made his way home, he was so out of it, he didn't notice the factionless sitting in the streets, watching him hungrily.

"Jack." He looked up as his sister's pretty voice echoed across the rundown town. "Oh, hey Angela..." He said quietly, still numb. "Did the test freak you out?" She laughed, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"I got pretty sick, but I got through it." Jack said, pushing his blonde hair out of his face. Angela nodded, "Yeah, I heard someone else did as well." Jack's heart almost stopped. "Hey Angela..." She looked up, her eyes daring him to tell him. She wanted to know more than he did what happened.

"I got Abnegation." He suddenly spit out, making Angela smile. "I got..." She stopped for a minute.

"Erudite." He finished, making her wince. "Yeah...Please don't tell mom or dad." Jack nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets, "I don't plan on it." She sighed, and they went quiet as they continued back home. "Hey Fareeha!" Angela called, waving at her best friend.

Fareeha looked up, her eyes looking slightly dazed. "Oh, hey." She smiled. She sat outside, her back pressed up against the low fense. Jack and Angela joined her, Fareeha and Angela started talking about the test, not giving away what they got. Jack listen to them talk, but he couldn't focus, his mind was everywhere at once.

"Ah, my children! I see you've returned from your tests." Reinhardt came outside, his big form barreling toward them. "Hey dad." Fareeha said, smiling at him. Reinhardt kissed her head, before walking back down the street, "I'll see you tonight darling!" He called, his voice echoed across the barren streets, if Reinhardt was outside, you knew he was outside.

Jack stood up, "C'mon Angela, we better get going." Angela nodded, "Hey, I'll catch up." She said, but Jack didn't ask questions. As he walked, he couldn't help but glance back and see Angela kiss Fareeha's forehead before wishing her good bye.

"Keep that a secret too." She hissed as Jack gave her a grin that meant trouble. They walked inside, their dad drinking water as he read the newspaper, well, a very old one. Their mother called for them to come help with dinner.

As they sat down to eat, the only thing they said was prayer, but it was obvious they didn't want to talk about it. Jack sighed, running a hand threw his hair. "Thank you." He said before cleaning up and walking to his room.

He was exhausted, but he still couldn't stop thinking Divergent. Was he really Divergent? And why was that bad? But he realised he was an outsider, the only place for him was factionless. He bit his lip, sitting at his desk. This was bad. But all he had to do was say he got Abnegation.

Maybe it was wise to stay here, no one would question him, no one would care. He would follow in his dad's footsteps and become a leader. Jack tasted blood once more and let his lip go, and finally tucked himself into bed.

___________

The day finally rolled around, he was chewing on his lip again, making Angela smack him. Fareeha and Ana walked with them as they went toward the town hall. It was only used on days like these, or to hang someone.

Jack settled next to his parents, Reinhardt having to stand in the back. Fareeha looked a little nervous, "What are you picking Jack." She suddenly said, making Jack look at her, "You'll just have to see." She rolled her eyes, but looked ahead.

Jason, the leader of Erudite, came up onto the stage where five bowls sat on stands. "Welcome, factions, to Choosing Day. Today, many young people will chose, who they belong too." His eyes scanned the crowd, "Now, we will start with last names, and go from there." He walked behind the stands, laying down a knife on the empty middle one. "Abnegation: a pile of gray stones, which represent simplicity and humility." Jason started, holding a hand over the stones. "Dauntless: lit coals, symbolizing their fiery passion for what they do. Erudite," Jason smiled, and a few clapped, "water, symbolizing their desire for clarity. Amity: a bowl of earth, symbolizing their dedication to the environment. And last, Candor: glass, representing not only transparency but also that the truth can be cutting." Jason finished, and then nodded at man holding out a pack of papers.

"Amita." He called, and slowly, one by one, teenagers stood, walked toward the front of the stage, dripping blood onto their choice, and everyone greeted them with open arms. Fareeha was the fifth, and she carefully walked up there, looking back at Jack and Angela, giving them an apologetic look before she cut her palm and dropped some in the burning coals. Dauntless roared as Fareeha walked over, not daring looking their way. Ana smiled, "Good choice girl, you better be the best damn Dauntless there is." Reinhardt was smiling broadly. The one thing Jack will never get, why Ana and Reinhardt accepted it so easily. But after awhile, he could see Ana look a little far away, and Jack knew better than to assume she wasn't a little sad.

Angela jumped when she was called, and ever so slowly, walked over. She took a deep breath, Jack watching her. He knew, their parents didn't, but he did. He watched as the blood pooled in her hand, and ever so slowly, dropped some into the water of Erudite.

Jason rose an eyebrow, shock washing through the room. Angela glanced back at Jack, fear and conflict so evident in her eyes. Jack smiled, giving her a small nod. With that, Angela got enough confidence to walk over toward Erudite.

Jack was next. He stood, squaring his shoulders, and walked onto the stage with confidence. He picked up the blade, staring at the bowls. He pricked his fine white skin, looking over to Angela, who was giving him an encouraging nod. He dropped it over the coals, and it was almost an uproar as he did.

The sizzling made his blood run cold and he thought he wouldn't be able to move. Gasps and whispers ran through the room, everyone thought the Golden Boy would stay in Abnegation. Hell, he almost did. But after puzzling over it for a week, Dauntless seemed to be the best run.

He walked over toward Fareeha and the rowdy Dauntless, they grabbed him, roughly shaking him around and putting a strap of cloth over her hand. He sat next to Fareeha, breathing shakingly as they watched the rest of the ceremony.

Jason finally finished off, and wished everyone good luck, before they left. Jack followed the Dauntless outside, they laughed and shoved, running and skipping. Jack followed slowly, giving Angela one last glance. She looked a little shaken, but she was smiling.

Jack ran to catch up with Fareeha, who looked a little lost. "What's going on?" She asked, watching them climb up the beams. A girl with dyed pink hair smirked, "You have to get on the train, or you can forget being Dauntless." Fareeha and Jack looked at each other, before following shortly after the pink haired girl.

They waited, looking around the railings they stood on. Suddenly the shaking shook Jack to the bone, and he watched as people ran to catch up with the train, pulling themselves in as it moved. Jack sighed, "Ready Fareeha..."

"Yeah...Think so." She huffed, and the two bolted after the train. He reached out, grabbing the handrail, swinging himself inside. He went to offer a hand to Fareeha, but she was able to pull herself inside as well.

The two panted, wiping sweat from their heads. Jack looked back outside, and his Abnegation was tempted to jump back out and help the others who didn't look like they'll make it. But he stood rooted to the ground, watching as two people were left behind.

"Pity..." Fareeha said, watching with a shrug. Jack scratched his blonde hair, "Yeah...Wonder what's next..." She shrugged, but sat against the wall. The cart they were in was mostly empty, only a few leaned against the walls. Jack studied the three girls and one guy, who laughed smugly about something. "Who are you guys?" The girl with black hair asked, popping a bubble gum, "Jack and Fareeha." He answered.

The girl was small, but she looked like she could kick ass. "Names Hana, but I heard you get to rename yourself in Dauntless so call me D.Va." She said, spelling out her new name. "Nice to meet ya D.Va." Jack said, smiling at her. She smirked, "Wait, aren't you that Golden Boy everyone's talking about?"

"Sure." He said, shrugging. D.Va giggled, "Cool. Well this guy McCree." She said, jabbing a thumb toward the other male in the train. "Howdy there, glad to see ya'll made it." He drawled and Jack instantly knew he was Amity. Not just from the bright colored clothes, but mostly everyone had the drawl in Amity.

"My names Sombra and this is Widowmaker." The latino girl said, her brown hair was shaved on the sides and she had a swoop of it hanging lazily across her face. Widowmaker glared outside, her black hair pulled up into a ponytail. It was long, and Jack wondered how she could handle something like that.

"Guess you two are already Dauntless." McCree said, studying them. "Widowmaker is. Me on the other hand is pure Candor."

"Me too." D.Va chirped. "Well, not anymore." She smiled, making Sombra smirk. "How'd you get away with hair like that?" McCree asked, looking her up and down. "I didn't." Sombra grinned.

Widowmaker suddenly started walking forward, peeking outside, "If you want to keep chatting them forget about joining Dauntless." She suddenly said, an accent rolling from her tongue, "But if you are, then get ready to jump." D.Va looked outside, her eyes widening. "Wow! Cool!" She giggled, jumping up and down. It was hard to believe the girl was still older than them.

Jack stood, sighing as he watched Dauntless jump from the train and land on a rooftop. Widowmaker looked at him, "That's a new reaction." She smirked, making Jack smile back. Widowmaker without hesitation jump as they finally passed by the rooftop.

McCree than Sombra followed, Fareeha went next, all of them making it. D.Va shook, suddenly terrified. "Okay...I can do this." She breathed, but she didn't look like moving any time soon.

"Here." Jack took her small hand, "We'll jump together." She looked up at him with wide eyes, but nodded. "Okay..." She whispered. They walked to the back, and Jack bolted with D.Va, jumping off and flying over the gap.

They landed hard, Jack scrapping up his back as D.Va landed on his stomache. "Wow! Thank's Jack!" She laughed, helping him up. He nodded, grimacing. "Yeah...No problem..." They walked toward the group where a man stood right on the ledge, he had piercings and wore tight black clothes.

"Alright! Gather around!" Fareeha punched him slightly, "You're still Abnegation by heart." She smirked. Jack smiled, "I was just helping her out, that's all." She chuckled, but they turned their attention back to the man.

"My names Ethan." He called, observing everyone. "I'm the leader of Dauntless, and this is how you pass the test." He pointed downward. "There's a hole, you jump down in, then welcome to Dauntless. If you don't, find a different way down, but you're considered factionless." Ethan said, his voice plain and simple.

Jack watched as everyone around him shuffled awkwardly. "Who's going first." Everyone went still. No one wanted to jump over the scary edge. Ethan smirked, "Wow, what a bunch of wusses."

Jack stepped forward, "I'll do it." He said, shrugging. Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Alright Golden Boy." And Ethan stepped aside. Jack climbed up, looking down at the huge black hole that gapped up at him. He took a breath, this was happening.

He was going to be Dauntless. He climbed onto the ledge, slipping slightly. He let out a small sigh, before taking a huge leap and then he dropped.

Jack Morrison, Age: 16, Golden Boy, Current Faction: Dauntless


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper find's out he's Divergent

 Jack fell into darkness, his heart stopped a few times, but he loved the feeling of wind kicking back his blonde hair, he loved the rush of adrenaline and the smell of fear and excitement all tangled into one. He suddenly came out of the darkness, and landing into what seemed to be a net. He struggled to get up, and Jack saw gloved hands reaching for him.

He quickly grabbed the nearest one, and he was yanked off and landing hard on his feet. He stumbled, and finally was able to let his eyes focus on the dimmed lights. Jack looked up at a dark skinned man, his eyes said death and his scowl said he wasn't in the greatest mood.

"Names Reaper, what's yours?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack stared at him for a second, "Uh, it's Jack..." He said finally, and Reaper nodded, calling his name out, "Jack, first jumper!" He called, then nodded, "Now go wait for the rest of your litter to jump." Jack walked toward the wall, leaning against it. He shook and his head spun. But it felt so nice.

He loved the idea of being able to jump from high places, to spin and have the wind lick at your face. He knew this was a great choice. He waited as the others jumped Fareeha joined them right after D.Va who promptly spelled her new name out. Fareeha as well decided to stick with her name, but when she was asked how it was spelled she said it a little different.

"Pharah." She spelled out, smirking at the guy who asked. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Cool name. Should have went with something cooler than 'Jack'." Pharah laughed, "Yeah, you boring Abnegation." When everyone was thrown down, Reaper lead them down a few dark hallways, explaining things in the most bored tone Jack has ever heard.

"Now listen ya little shits." He threw open a double door, walking into a huge room with cots tucked up the beams and against the walls. "You all sleep, dress, shower, and so forth in here." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Even with the girls?" Someone asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, besides sleeping. If I hear a word one of you useless dogs tries to touch someone without consent you'll be joining the factionless, ya hear?" Everyone nodded, and then Reaper left them. "Ten minutes to change or you'll be joining factionless." He called and everyone quickly claimed a bed. Pharah and Jack chose on in the corner closer to the door. Pharah took the top bunk, and Jack bottum. D.Va sauntered over, taking the bed next to them. "Hey, you guys don't mind right?" She asked, pointing at the bed she already threw her bag on. "Not at all." Jack said, and she happily kicked back.

McCree took the top of the bunk after a small fight with D.Va. Jack looked at the nicely folded black clothes. And he would admit, as he changed, they hugged him a little too much. Pharah looked up, "Holy shit, lookin good." She laughed, looking him up and down. Jack pulled on some black gloves, "I don't know...They kind of hug a little too much..." He said, his bare arms prickling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Pharah and him waited for D.Va and McCree before walking out and down into a hallway with their old clothes. D.Va gladly threw her black and white clothes into the fire, laughing harshly as they burned.

"Calm down there you devil." McCree said, throwing his stuff in as well. Jack and Pharah did the same, and with a sigh, he headed toward the end of the hallway. The door opened, and he was greeted to the other Dauntless group. Widowmaker stood in the group, and Sombra gave her a wave.

Surprisingly, Widowmaker waved back.

Jack and Pharah stood next to each other, both of them not noticing the looks they were getting. Pharah was already pretty built, Reinhardt also taught her how to fight and Ana secretly taught her how to shoot guns.

Jack gained most of his built body from his dad and loading food into trucks. Jack knew how to shot a gun, and he did admittedly work out here and there. That's why this was a good choice, for him and Pharah.

"I miss Angela." Pharah said out of nowhere, "I hope she's happy." D.Va looked up at them, "Yeah me too." Jack said in a whisper.

Reaper stood next to Ethan, who was looking all too smug. Reaper was giving death glares at everyone, and it seemed to worsen as he looked at Jack. Ethan stepped forward, "Wow, our new recruits are looking good." He said, his eyes going straight to Jack and Pharah.

"Hey, Stiffs." He walked toward them, making Jack and Pharah stand a little straighter. But Ana always hit the two when they slouched, "Stand straighter!" She would bark, and Jack learned that standing straight seemed to make him a little more intimidating. Pharah radiated authority, she was always finding ways to be a leader, and a good one at that. Ethan stopped in front of them, "You guys sure you aren't secretly Dauntless. They way you stand and act sure says so."

"We both have parents that were Dauntless." Jack answered, keeping his eyes leveled with Ethan. He nodded, "Yeah, that's interesting. It's pretty rare a Dauntless goes to become a Stiff."

Pharah rolled her eyes, "Yes. How rare." She grumbled. Ethan smirked, "Anyway." He continued. He talked about their schedule. Training, training, lunch, and then tests. Jack saw a few from the other side of the room sigh and shake their heads.

"Geez, much be pretty bad." Sombra whispered, tilting her head against McCrees shoulder. Ethan sighed, "And that's pretty much it. Today is a free day. Wonder around and check out the place, be here early tomorrow for our first round of training."

And with that, everyone fanned out, laughing and talking, the Dauntless coming over to talk to the new group. Widowmaker made her way over, "I'm going to be honest." She said, "I like you guys much better than the others."

"Sadly you won't be training with us." Sombra said, brushing her hair aside. "Now, where's the barber, I need purple everything!" She and Widowmaker walked away, talking about her hair choices. Jack turned to Pharah, "I think I'm just going to sleep. I'm feeling exhausted..." She nodded, "Alright, I'll go scope around and tell you what I find."

"Wow, you guys do sound Dauntless." D.Va said, chewing on more gum, "C'mon McCree. Let's go look around." McCree followed Pharah and D.Va while Jack went the other way, back toward somewhere to sleep.

But out of nowhere Ethan stepped in his way. "Hey Morrison. Where you off too? Don't wanna look around?" He asked. "No sir, I'm feeling tired." He shrugged, and Ethan nodded. "Alright then." Suddenly out of nowhere, Ethan touched Jack's bicep, "Hmm, those are kind of tight. Need something new?" Jack was very uncomfortable.

He was in Dauntless now, he could shove the guy off and run. "Yeah, I'll figure something out." Jack said, doing what his gut told him to do. Ethan looked a little violated as Jack shoved him aside and kept walking. Jack was glad he shook Ethan off, he had creep vibes coming from the guy in huge waves. He walked into the mostly empty hallway, and almost hesitated when he saw Reaper out their watching the fire.

Jack kept walking, trying not to look or breath his way, in fear the guy would throw him into the fire. Jack was passing him when Reaper chuckled, "You shouldn't wear such things around here ya know. Ethan's a creep and I'm pretty sure most of the guys in your group are already checking you out."

Jack blushed harshly, his white skin disappearing, "Alright sir." He kept walking, still blushing harshly. He pushed into the dorm room, and lay on his cot. It wasn't as thin as he thought, actually very comfortable.

Jack stretched out, and finally fell asleep.

___________________

Now Jack totally didn't mean to fall asleep in his clothes. But he was even more shocked to find better fitting clothes on his bed in the morning. As he changed, Pharah nodded approvingly. "Those are much better." She said, walking out with him and Sombra.

McCree and D.Va were awoken rudly by Sombra, and they both took their time getting ready. They walked down into the cafeteria, eating their first meal with their faction. Ethan called for attention, "Let's welcome and wish luck our new recruits!" He yelled, and everyone pounded their cups of water, their feet or hands.

McCree and D.Va talked about the cool tatoo parlor, and Sombra had her hair all decked out in purple. It really suited her. But Jack was zoned out in his head, looking down at his food as he thought.

"Jack!" He looked up, realising everyone was looking at him. Pharah smirked, "Still an airhead I see." Jack rubbing his forehead, "Sorry, I was just thinking about training..." Sombra nodded, "Yeah, that is either going to go smoothly or someone's gonna die today."

"Haha, very funny Sombra." D.Va said, rolling her eyes. Sombra cackled, "Me and Widowmaker are good friends, she says the training is brutal." Pharah nodded, "Can't wait." They were interrupted by Reaper suddenly sitting down next them, a beanie pulled over his head. He sat next to Jack, who was more startled than the rest.

"Mornin' Reaper." McCree said, smiling warmly at him. Jack didn't look at him, keeping his gaze down. Pharah suddenly punched him again, "Hey Jack, you still gonna punch first ask questions later?"

"We all know that's your fighting style." He said, "Plus, talking during a fight isn't my favorite thing to do." Pharah nodded, "Mom always said you were quite, even for Abnegation." She hit his back, "Let's show mom how tough we actually are eh?"

Jack smiled, he loved Pharah's excitement for a fight, she was always willingly ready to beat the shit out of everyone to protect his sister. "Okay, the first one who goes down has to get a tattoo." Jack said, standing up with Pharah.

"Of our choice?"

"Yeah sure, I'd like to see you with a tattoo like your mom's." Pharah grinned, "How'd you know?" She and Jack walked over throwing out their stuff in a trash and then waiting for D.Va and McCree to follow over.

Jack looked over at Reaper who had a smile dancing across his features. He was obviously amused by Pharah's and his little wager. Reaper followed McCree over, before walking out into the hallway, the four following. "What's Sombra doing?" D.Va asked, realising she wasn't here.

"Went to chat with Widowmaker." Pharah said. Making D.Va smirk. Jack turned to corner, and suddenly bumped into Ethan. Reaper was up ahead, standing in the doorway. "Oh sorry!" Ethan laughed, a hand grabbing waist.

"My fault sir." Jack said, stepping backward. He was oblivious as the hand on his side stayed their a moment longer. Pharah on the other hand noticed it right away grabbing Jack's arm roughly.

"C'mon you big idiot." She growled, dragging him away from Ethan. Reaper was giving Ethan death looks, but walked inside, letting the others follow behind.

The room was filled with the newcomers. It looked like Jack and his friends were mostly the last people to join. Reaper stood under a screen, "This is the leaderboard, if you're in the red by the end of your training, you'll be kicked into factionless." Names appeared on the board, and to his surprise, Pharah and Jack were barely above the red. He hasn't actually shown anything yet, but today that would be proven wrong.

"Alright," the screen suddenly changed, and names were paired up. "These will be your opponents, let's start off with Pharah and Ice." Ice was a muscled girl with billowing brown hair and deathly blue eyes.

Pharah stepped into the arena. She took a breath, and Reaper yelled at them to start. Ice tried to lung at Pharah, but she sidestepped, Jack noticed how Ice moved purely on weight. Pharah seemed to have pinpointed weak points already. She, without any hesitation, kicked her side, making Ice groan and stumble.

Pharah lept out of the way as Ice swung her fist, missing Pharah by a long shot. Pharah got the girl in a headlock, and with one final heave, threw the girl right of the arena. "Pharah wins." Reaper called, and Pharah stepped down from the spotlight.

Jack watched as more and more fights went, some were knocked clean out with an easy punch, others wouldn't go down without a bloody fight. Jack finally was called and he hated how the other guy looked tougher than nails.

"Good luck Golden Boy." Someone called, earning snickers. But Jack didn't flinch, didn't react, he just studied his opponent. "Ah c'mon, I gotta fight a girl?" Jack just stared at him blankly, making the guy angry. He wasn't getting the satisfaction of pain or anger. Ethan was there, watching them like hawks.

Reaper yelled to start, and Jack instantly noticed how to guy tried to start circling. But Jack didn't give him the satisfaction. He stood in one spot, and waited for a move. The guy lunged, and Jack sidestepped, noticing how his side was vulnerable and kicked him hard.

He let out a gasp, hitting into the arena walls. He gained his feet, swinging at Jack. Jack dodged, and punched upward, hearing a satisfying crack as the guy was thrown backway. He got up quickly, lunged, Jack side stepped and then round-house kicked the guy so hard he flew out of the arena, rolled, and then didn't get up.

Jack wasn't even sweating. He looked over at Pharah who was nodding approvingly. McCree and D.Va staring with wide eyes. He glanced at Reaper and Ethan, who looked impressed, but Ethan was giving him a look that made him immensely uncomfortable. Jack jumped down, and Reaper called for the next pair. "Nice job, Golden Boy." McCree drawled, smiling.

"Hey Jack." Ethan wondered over, his charm showing through. "That was pretty good. Where did you and Pharah learn how to fit. Never seen Stiffs fight like that." He got way too close, but Jack acted like it was nothing, "Told ya, Dauntless parents."

Ethan smiled, showing off white teeth. Jack was now noticing the piercings along his eyebrow, his nose, and lips. "Hey, Sombra, you gotta get piercings like this guy." Jack said, trying to push the awkwardness away.

Sombra laughed, "Sorry, I'm all for dyed hair and ear piercings, but what he has is a no go for me." Pharah was glaring at him, "Anyway c'mon Jack, let's train a little." She dragged him across the room. They finally got into a firm fighting position, "He's flirting with you." She said, swinging. Jack blocked and went to hit her side, but she jumped away and kicked. He was just able to lean backward. He grabbed her foot and brought her down.

He got her in a headlock, "Yeah, I've noticed." He winced as Pharah wrapped a leg around his side and kicked him hard in the stomach. He let go and earned a hard punch to the cheek. "Listen, Angela is totally into girls. So it's fine if you are," Pharah swung again and Jack dodged, finally landing a punch to her jaw.

"No, Pharah, not into guys thanks." Pharah dodged his next attack, "Then try not to look so damn attractive."

Jack laughed, knocking her concentration and earning a hard kick from Jack. "That's sort of hard, you know, I was born with good looks." Pharah rubbed her side, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Jack stretched up his arm and earned a punch. "See! Stuff like that totally turns people on." Pharah snarled. "I'm just stretching!" He coughed. Pharah tugged his shirt, "Then wear a longer shirt dumbass."

She rolled her neck, and then attacked Jack again. The two went at it till they were excused for lunch. Jack has a bruise forming across his cheekbones and Pharah earned herself a black eye. Reaper was sitting with them again, "Kind of impressed." He finally said, "Golden Boy and Walking Goddess actually know how to fight." Reaper looked up, making Pharah smirk. "Yeah, we aren't completely useless you see." Jack was so tired he just hung his head, closing his eyes, and focusing on his breathing.

He was suddenly hit hard making him wince, "Fuck Pharah you gotta stop hitting-"

"Holy shit did Golden Boy just swear!?" McCree coughed on his drink, making everyone look at him. Jack was not in the mood.

Pharah could feel bad mood Jack coming along, "Hey guys lay off. Jack's probably exhausted." Pharah stood, "C'mon, let's get you in the shower and off to those tests!"

"You're not my mom." Jack grumbled, finishing off his drink. Pharah smacked him, "I am now, c'mon!" She dragged him off his seat and the two walked out of the cafeteria. He rubbed his neck, feeling strained. "Wow, I thought Mercy was kidding when you were moody." Pharah said, "Well, I'm in Dauntless now, I can freely express myself. Probably get beaten up by it but hey." Pharah chuckled.

They made it back to the room, and Jack stripping down and showered gladly. At first everyone was self conscious about showering, especially with guys and girls showering at the same time. But Pharah and Jack, who were suppose to be the most self conscious about the idea, were the first to show off as they showered.

Jack now lean against the wall, the warm water rushing over his back. Pharah said she would wait and was now sitting on top of her bed, reading something from a book. Jack winced as he was starting to feel the pain and aches of Pharah's hits.

D.Va asked too him, but gave up after Jack almost knocked her out clean. But for a small girl, she sure kicks hard. He changed into some cleaner black clothes and waited for Pharah as she showered. He lay on his bed, eyes closed and head pounding.

"Hey Jack!" He opened an eye, Pharah stood above him, "Don't go falling asleep. Let's get back." He nodded, standing up and following Pharah back toward the cafeteria. Reaper was leaning against a wall, while people slowly gathered around him, "Pharah, Jack, where did you two wander off?" Ethan asked, coming up behind them.

"Just a quick shower is all." Pharah answered, and a very sly grin came over Ethan's face as he looked Jack up and down, "Okay. Luckily you guys weren't late." He pushed past them and walked toward Reaper who was glaring at them. D.Va smriked, "I get the impression Reaper lothes Ethan." She said, popping a bubble gum. McCree nodded, "Hell yeah, I heard Reaper beat the hell out of him a while back and now they can't stand each other."

Sombra chuckled, "Yeah, makes sense." Jack watched as they exchanged a few quick words and then Reaper called for their attention. "Follow me please." He called, and they all walked down a hallway lit with bright fluorescent lights.

They all gathered in a room, everyone looking at each other confused. "Alright, I'll call you guys in one at a time. This test lets you see your fears, and you have to overcome them by the end of your training." Reaper explained, "Now let's begin."

The first to go in was Ice, and then so forth. Pharah and Jack watched as the room emptied, and they also watched as the recruits walked out, some looked terrified, others so dazed they tripped over themselves. Some came out screaming of spiders or some other kind of bad thing. Jack finally watched Pharah go inside, but never watched her come out.

A few went in, like McCree, and they didn't come out the front entrance. Finally, Jack was the last one, and he waited in silence as he heard a soft tick of a clock go by. The last person stumbled out, and Reaper motioned for him to come inside.

Jack walked into a white room, a door to his left. Reaper shut the door, and Jack sat in the dentist looking chair. "Alright Golden Boy, let's see if you can over your fears faster than when you fight." Jack gulped as he placed wires on his head. Reaper suddenly stopped, "You okay?" He asked, and Jack realised his wasn't breathing.

"Yeah fine." He said quickly, letting go of a breath. Reaper narrowed his eyes, but he finally placed the last wire, and then picked up a needle gun. "Ready?" He asked, putting the tip to his neck. Jack winced as it pierced his soft white skin.

He thought he imagined it, but Reaper also winced as well. He looked sort of pained to be doing this. "Sorry, it hurts at first." Jack closed his eyes tight and started to chew on his lip as the serum started to flow through his blood. Finally he pulled the needle out, and Jack instantly started to feel wossy.

____________

Jack woke up back in Abnegation, he slowly sat up, and walked out into the living room. He was alone at the house. At least, that's what thought. He walked outside, and almost threw up. The bodies of his neighbors and friends littered the sidewalks, and mysterious figures clad in black walked up and down the streets.

His sister lay on the grass, blood seeping from her head. He looked around, confused. What was going on? "Hey!" He yelled, his ears felt like cotton was stuff in them, making everything so muffled. He ran toward Angela, grabbing her, and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Angela?" He begged, hugging her. The figures all trained guns at him, they laughed and taunted him. But Jack only looked up, and for a second, he saw a glimmer.

"You aren't real?" He suddenly whispered, and as if that was a key word, everything vanished, leaving him somewhere dark. He turned around, looking for something, his eyes trying to adjust. "Jack!" He heard Angela call.

"Angela! Where are you?" He called, trying to stand. But he felt so weighed down, like the world was on his shoulders once more. "Jack." It was his dad now, "C'mon, take a deep breath, that's it."

Jack was now standing in front of a scene when he was about 12. He had a panic attack because one of the neighborhood kids scared him half to death. Jack watched in awe as his dad calmed him down. "It's okay Jack, you're safe now."

Click, Jack went from smiling to staring in horror and Ethan, out of all the people, held a gun to his dad's head. Jack lunged forward, knocking Ethan's gun away. But suddenly the situation changed and Ethan was on top of him, his face inches from his. He smelled strongly of sweets and mint, his eyes twinkled dangerously.

"You think you're so tough huh?" He purred, "Well, not when I'm around." Jack panicked, kicked Ethan and shoving him off. Jack practically bolted for the door, tripping over something on the floor.

He yelped as he fell straight into freezing cold water, it chilled him to the bone and his blonde hair turned white. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see what was around him, he hated this, he wanted out. But then suddenly, he took a breath.

"This isn't real." He whispered, his voice coming sharply to his ears. Jack opened his eyes, "This never will be real." He said more louder. "Nothing is real."

______________

Jack awoke getting roughly smacked. Hard too. "What did you get on your test?" Reaper asked, panic hard in his voice. Jack stared at him for a second, trying to recollect his thoughts. "Uh..."

"Answer me!"

"Abnegation!" Jack choked out, still trying to get the black spots in his vision to stop dancing. "No you didn't." He hissed, way to close to Jack's face. "Yeah I did!" Jack snapped back, trying to pull off the wires.

"Divergent."

Jack looked wide eyed at him. Reaper laughed darkly, leaning back. "Should have known. Of course a Divergent stands out." Jack was sweating now, chewing on his lip again. Reaper sighed, unhooking him, "Get going. I'll mess with the data a little." Jack nodded, "Have you found...Any others?" He said quietly.

"Sorry, but you're the only one who's gotten out of the simulation in under five minutes. So no, I haven't." Reaper deadpanned.

"What's the average time?" Jack asked.

"Thirty minutes." Jack's jaw slowly dropped. Reaper nodded, "Yeah...Keep your head down okay?" Jack nodded, before walking toward the door. "Hey Jack..." He looked back at Reaper, "Who else knows?"

"No one but me, the guy who the test...and my instructor..."

"Let's keep it that way." Reaper said, before letting Jack leave.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I was doing some research half way through the serum scene and realized it probably wasn't time for it. Oh well! It can't go exactly along the lines of the book or I'd be copying hardcore. I hope you guys are sort of liking this!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack beats the frick out of Ethan

Jack awoke the next morning feeling sore and emotionally drained. Pharah also looked like death and the two walked down to the cafeteria, dragging D.Va and McCree with them. Sombra was already up, but she had her purple jacket on inside-out and stared blankly at the walls. Jack sat down, “Hey Som.” He said, taking some toast that was set out.

“Why do I feel like death.” Sombra groaned.

“Because you lost your match yesterday.” D.Va mumbled, his head resting lazily on Pharah’s shoulder. “I lost mine too.” She sighed, “I thought I wouldn’t be able to move.” McCree patted her head, “Just keep practicing and you’ll get there.” D.Va only grunted and closed her eyes. Jack jumped as someone slammed their hands down on the table, “You guy see the leaderboard?” It was Ice, she looked angry as all hell.

“No…” Pharah said, looking her up and down, “How did you?” Ice pointed toward a board on the wall, and there names were written. Jack and Pharah were in the top fifteen. “Wow...Not even the top ten.” McCree whispered, looking at the two. McCree was up there in the top ten.

“Nice job.” Pharah smiled, “Now just try to keep that score.” McCree laughed sheepishly. Ice stalked away, grumbling about them being ‘to optimistic.’ Jack sighed, “Well, looks like we’ll be getting stronger opponents.” He said to Pharah, making her wince.

“Ugh, boring.” She finished her breakfast, bumping D.Va so she woke back up. D.Va nodded at her ranking, not even a little surprised. “As long as I’m not red, it’s chill.” Suddenly she jolted, waving her hand in the air, as if shaking something off.

“What’s up with you?” McCree asked, noticing her weird behaviour. “Those stupid simulations.” She hissed, “I keep thinking bugs are crawling up my arm.” Jack nodded, “So I guess that’s one of your fears.” D.Va suddenly turned around demon fast, “Did you know Reaper has only one fear!”

Sombra laughed, “He’s probably afraid of something stupid like cats or heights.” D.Va smirked, nodding. Suddenly, that’s all Jack could think of. What was Reaper’s fear? Maybe it was something like Som said. Something he could get rid of, or was it a trauma? Jack remembered hearing a lot of the new recruits were all scared of past trauma and little petty things. But what if it was something you couldn’t get over? That was one of Jack’s fears even if it didn’t show up in the simulations. Something he couldn’t overachieve and push forward. He sighed, rolling his shoulders.

“What’s yours?” He asked McCree, making the cowboy look up in shock. “O-Oh. You know…” He coughed into his hand, suddenly a harsh blush crossed his face and a shit-eating grin spread across Sombra’s face.

“You’re scared of seeing that Shimada again huh?” Sombra hissed, making Jesse glared harshly at her, “Shut up!” He snarled, making Sombra laugh harder. D.Va cranked an eyebrow, sniffing out drama. “Who’s Shimada?”

“Jesse’s Candor boyfriend.” Sombra smirked, making Jesse yell something in Spanish. Sombra laughed only more while Pharah and Jack watched in confusion. D.Va seemed to catch on and started to laugh, “Wait, you’re afraid to see your boyfriend?”

“He’s NOT my boyfriend!” He yelled, making the two girls cackle. “You guys sure like to draw attention.” Jack said finally, cutting the three off sharply. Sombra and D.Va went into hissing whispers while Jesse glared harshly at the table.

Pharah chuckled, “Angela would like it here. I wonder how she’s doing in Erudite.” The idea made Jack wince. He has been trying to forget his sister ever since they walked into this building, but he knew Pharah thought of Angela every single day.

“She’d probably only like it here because of the people. Not so much the fighting.” Pharah hummed, “She’s not much of a fighter.” She agreed.

Ethan called for attention, making the room fall dead silent. “Alright, new recruits. If you haven’t seen the new ranks, there they are. You guys will now be challenging people who will actually give you a fight. Not so much fair, but fair enough.” Ethan made it sound not very fair at all. Jack suddenly noticed that Ethan was looking at him.

“Everyone head to the training arena and let’s begin before simulations!” He clapped, and everyone roared with approval before slowly filtering out of the cafeteria. Jack and Pharah waited for the three to stop bickering, which was a while before finally Pharah snapped and yelled at them to get moving.

Jack and Pharah walked into the room, the three still having a hissy conversation. “Alright!” Reaper yelled, making everyone jump. It was like he merged out of the shadows, Sombra whispered something along the lines of “being a shadow himself” but with more curse words.

Reaper called a pair up first, a guy with little to no muscle and guy that looked like he could crush a watermelon with his hands. Yep, totally fair. Jack watched as the kid was knocked out flat in two minutes. The kid was dragged to the infirmary while the next pair took stance.

From there, it seemed the musceled up guys always beat the crap out of some weaker kid, but the girls pairs were different. Two very skilled girls went at it, and it turned out to be a draw. But others had them out within seconds.

D.Va went up against a tough as rock girl and surprsingly won by using her small legs and threatneing to break her neck. Sombra won by being a little sneaky and hitting the girl’s pressure points.

Pharah knocked out a girl twice her size with a few punches and kicks, only getting hit once. “Wow, they weren’t kidding when they say she’s a walking Goddess.” Someone said behind Jack, and he had to hold in the sweet satisfaction of punching the guy. Jack was finally called up after McCree pounded a guy about his height but twice his weight.

He stepped into the arena, and almost flipped off when Ethan stepped into the spotlight. “I saw you and Pharah fighting the other day. That was professional stuff. Now let’s see how you do against me?” Jack swallowed hard, looking at his friends for help. Pharah stared hard at him, willing him to not mess this up.

But Jack was conflicted, if he beat Ethan in front of everyone he was would definitely be thrown down the leaderboard and get called names worse than Golden Boy. But if he lost, everyone would belittle him, making him feel weak.

He didn’t know what to do, he was panicking and couldn’t breath. “Um, are you sure sir?” He asked quietly. Ethan nodded, shaking his shoulders lose, “Try your hardest!” Jack really didn’t want too.

He sighed, and decided Ethan was a good enough opponent to get in a fighting stance. He had to focus on keeping blind spots hidden, but keep some open where he can trick Ethan into going for it and then throwing him off.

Reaper didn’t say ready, “Ethan I don’t think this is a good idea.” He finally said, making everyone hum an agreement. Ethan sent death glares at the practical shadow, “Do you think I care?”

Reaper clenched his first, but sighed, “Fine, start.” Jack knew he looked a little out of it, so he expected Ethan to jump forward and try to get a first hit, but Jack sidestepped and shoved his knee hard against his side. Ethan coughed, backing up.

He wasn’t expecting that, but Jack was always ready. Once the spotlight was on him, his defencive side started to eat at him and paranoia that someone was going to hurt him settled into his gut.

Then Ethan did something Jack wasn’t ready for, round-house kicked him straight in the face, Jack sidestepped, then suddenly his feet were kicked out from under him and his head smashed into the ground. Ethan used his other leg to buckle his knees, and now black spots danced sharply in his eyes,

“Guess Golden Boy is still an airhead.” Ethan laughed, “Get up! You’re not done yet.” But Jack was, he knew when he had a concussion, once he hit his head while moving boxes and was down for a day. Jack smacked a hand down, “I forfeit.” He said weakly, trying to get to his knees.

“Sorry!” Jack gasped as Ethan kicked his stomach, “But you can’t just quiet after a small little hit to the head!”

“Small?” Jack choked out, anger flaring up inside him. He stood slowly, Ethan smirking down at him. Jack spit out blood from his mouth, and focused on his enemy. He’s all ego, is decent in fighting, and has tricks up his sleeves. But it seemes speed isn’t his thing. Ethan moves slow, his kicks distracting enough and his fists hard as nails, but what’s the point if you can’t hit a target.

Jack suddenly smiled, and Ethan was so shook, he actually stepped back. “Woah Morrison, what just got in your little head?” He asked, his ego still shining through. Jack without any warning lunged, grabbing Ethan around the middle and threw him down toward the ground hard. Ethan tried to move from a kick, but Jack’s observations were right, he was slow. His foot dug into his gut, and Ethan gasped as he moved away.

Ethan got up, cracking his neck, “Alright Morrison. I see how it is.” Ethan attacked this time, Jack moved quickly, and did an uppercut to his jaw. Ethan was shocked by how easy he was being read. But Jack could see, ego could get you so far.

Out of nowhere, Ethan lashed out a fist, hitting Jack so hard the crack from his nose didn’t feel good and shock almost knocking him off his feet. Ethan smirked, then with one final kick to the temple, knocked Jack flat on his back.

He was still half conscious, considering if getting up was a good idea. It was a surprise he was getting up, actually still moving. But the intense aura coming from Jack actually terrified everyone around him. The Golden Boy had to keep up his name.

Ethan smirked, ready to win the battle. But Jack had a plan. He felt blood drip from his hairline, and the copper taste in his mouth was just a normal thing now. He got to his feet, cracked his knuckles, and waited for Ethan to attack.

He did just what Jack wanted, Ethan lunged at him, Jack sidestepped. Ethan knew he was going too, but he didn’t expect the sudden leg kicking him hard in the small of his back, and Ethan fell right off the arena.

Everyone roared as Jack stood alone in the area. He turned to look at the group watching, Pharah rushed forward McCree following right behind her. But they were too late. Jack’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell toward the ground.

______________

Jack never actually hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he remembered someone whispering quietly how amazing he did. He could rest now, he can sleep. And that’s what he did. He winced when he was rudely awaken by someone dabbing his face with cold water. He opened his eyes to see none other than Reaper himself.

“Morning Morrison. You slept through the simulations, but Ethan said he would give you a free walk. You did good.” Jack stared at him for awhile, still feeling loopy and sleepy. He never noticed how brown Reaper’s eyes were, they shone golden in the lights from overhead, and the scars on his face seemed to blend in with his skin tone. Jack smiled at him, “Thanks. I think I knocked him out of the park.”

Reaper smirked at the stupid joke, “Yeah, guess you did.” Jack closed his eyes again, the light gave him a headache, and his body was numb from the beating he got today. “You have a real bad concussion, so you stay down for the rest of the day. But tomorrow you better come back kicking and screaming.”

Jack nodded, “Yeah, okay.” Was all he said, before his brain shut down completely and he drifted to sleep.

His dream was the strangest, he was just standing in the middle of a field, the wind ripped across the grass, making the green tuffs whip back and forth. His blonde hair was pushed back, but he felt someone behind him.

But he couldn’t turn around to see them. No matter how hard he tried, the person remained a mystery. It was after he gave up trying to see who it was that he felt a hand run across his shoulders, making him shiver.

The figure tugged at him, _sit down_. So Jack gladly did, back he felt like he sat in someone’s lap, their arms wrapped around him warmly. He leaned into the stranger, and he tried to remember who this stranger reminded him of.

“Honestly…” His throat went dry, “You’re so dense sometimes.”

It was Reaper’s voice.

He tried to turn, but still, his body refused. _Just keep looking forward_. But he didn’t want too. He wanted to study Reaper more, wanted to know what the hell he had hidden in those deep brown eyes.

Suddenly he felt heat rush to his cheeks. What on earth was he thinking? Reaper was his instructor, nothing more. But, he couldn’t help but notice how Reaper treated everyone else like trash, while whenever Jack even breathed the instructor's way, he was there, listening, watching.

He rubbed his forehead, the headache coming back. This was going to be a long, long, adventure.

___________________

A month whizzed by, Jack and Pharah keeping their streaks of not getting thrown down. They easily climbed the scoreboard, and with Ethan’s little fight with Jack, he gained third place. Jack stared at the scoreboard after another win. He knew he was lucky to be where he was, but he felt so cheated.

Everyone knew the Golden Boy earned his rank, but Jack felt like it was a shortcut. He wanted to be down in reds, then slowly prove everyone that he was really good, he had skill and smarts. But now, everyone just saw him as an attention seeker.

He didn’t realize how tensed up his body was till Reaper touched his shoulder roughly. “Why do you look so down?” Jack looked up.

“I don’t deserve that rank.” He mumbled, pointing at the board.

“Why’s that?” Reaper asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack sighed, looking back up the board. He started to chew subsciously on his lower lip, and he missed the glower he got from Reaper. “Damn, you might as well get a piercing there.” Jack blinked, realized the taste of blood feeling his mouth.

“Sorry...Bad habit…” Jack said quietly.

“Yeah, I noticed. Now, you see that name up there?” Jack raised an eyebrow, confused where Reaper was going with this, “That, is someone who’s earned that ‘Golden Boy’ title. You really think we would give you and that Walking Goddess such a high rank if you didn’t show and prove yourselves?”

Jack stared at him, but nodded, “Uh, yeah. I guess you’re right.” Reaper jabbed a finger painfully at his chest, “I’m damn right. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, and let’s get this Golden Boy shining again eh?”

Jack nodded, smiling at Reaper. There were days Jack wondered if Reaper still had a soft spot for him, and stuff like today had Jack beaming with pride. He didn’t know why he needed the instructors praise so much, but he loved it and couldn’t ask for anything else to keep him going.

He walked down into the cafeteria, where Pharah and McCree ate. Sombra was gone, and D.Va was still back in the training room. “God, that little girl is really building herself up.” McCree said.

“I’m proud of her.” Pharah smiled, “She’s trying to prove no matter how small, she can still kick you into the ground.” Jack nodded, listening to them talk proudly of D.Va and slowly switch to Sombra. Then Jack was brought up, “Yeah, Reaper is really taking a liking to you Jack.” McCree looked at him with a smirk, “Plus, he’s always looking at you, he probably has a little more than an obsession with you.”

McCree winked as Pharah choked on his drink.

Jack stared at him, “Was that suppose to be a joke?” Pharah hit him, “Oh my god you poor innocent youth.” She coughed, still trying to breath. Sombra and D.Va both decided to show up, both demanding the details of what was happening.

As McCree talked, he slowly started to get why D.Va and Pharah were cackling and Sombra grinned so wide it looked painful. “ _If you’re saying that Reaper has a crush on me you can eat my fist!_ ” Jack snarled, making them all look at him in surprise. It was a little forced and rude, but Jack didn’t need this.

He stood, leaving the four staring at his back. He stormed past Ethan, and for once in the last month Ethan didn’t try to stop him. Reaper on the other hand put a fist to his gut as he tried to push past him.

“Where are you off too?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Somewhere.” Jack snarled, still salty from McCree’s words. Reaper didn’t let him go, “I need to talk to you by the way…” Reaper’s face went from amusement to serious real quick. “It’s about your simulations…” Jack felt his heart stop for a minute.

“C’mon. Let’s go somewhere more private.” Reaper said, Jack feeling the eyes of a prying Ethan bore into his back. He nodded, and followed Reaper toward the simulation room.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, yes. This book is going a little fast. I really want to start getting to the main plot of the story, but also give a lot of details of what's going on. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for any misspelled words/bad grammer, I don't have a beta reader to help me catch everything! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> (Also, lemme know if I should start putting my tumblr here for you guys to follow me???)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor talk

  Reaper closed the door softly and gestured for him to sit in the simulation chair. Jack sat, watching as Reaper entered some numbers on a screen. "So, you know how you keep breaking out of these simulations?" Jack nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, Ethan has been poking around. And I don't know if you've caught on but he's the guy who runs things. Once he senses something's up, he'll try his hardest to find out the truth. I can mess with the data, but that's just saying I deleted certain parts of the simulations." Reaper turned to him, "So what I'm saying is from now till you don't need to take these tests, you gotta stop acting like a rebel."

"I'm not trying too...They just really freak me out?" Jack said, shrugging. Reaper just glared at him.

"Yeah, of course, that's what the simulations are supposed to do. Face your fears, figure a way around them, and get over it." Reaper dragged a rolling chair across the floor so he could sit next to him.

"But don't you like it when I'm done in five minutes?" Jack asked.

"Hell yeah, the best thing that happens all day. But unless you wanna get thrown into the Chasm, you gotta start dragging these simulations on. In the final tests, Jason, Ethan, and other instructors get to see exactly what you're seeing. So if you bat it aside saying it's not real, they'll know."

Jack nodded, biting his lip. He didn't know it was such a problem. From what Reaper told him, they found Divergents through how fast they got out of simulations at the first of training, and how easy they get through them. They're supposed to be able to slowly build up their resistance.

Reaper suddenly flicked his ear, making him jump, "Stop biting your lip, you'll eventually chew through it." Jack rolled his eyes, looking back toward the wall. "So, has Ethan asked?" Reaper shook his head, "Nah, but he will soon enough..."

Jack sighed, standing up. "Better get off to the training arena..." He said quietly, and Reaper let him walk out with his mind full of problems. Jack turned the corner, almost smacking into Ethan. "Hello, Jack," Ethan smirked, his jaw still had a bruise from their fight.

"Hello, sir." He nodded politely, before trying to push forward. Ethan put a hand on his arm, "Y'know, you don't have to been so formal. We might be Dauntless, but we aren't soldiers." Jack nodded and tried to walk away again, "So Jack, your simulation tests...How come you're finishing up so quick?"

Jack looked at him, trying to keep a cool head. "The simulations are pretty hard, but I do what I did with you. Planned it carefully and win by the skin of my teeth." Jack watched Ethan raise an eyebrow, purse his lips.

Jack also realized Ethan was slightly taller than him.

Ethan smiled, "Okay. Well good job, wouldn't expect anything else from our Golden Boy." He teased, before turning and walking away. Jack sighed and made his way to the training arena. He really couldn't go one say without being called that. Golden Boy was now a taunt to him here in Dauntless. In Abnegation it was almost a praise, so he didn't mind it so much.

Jack was slowly getting sick of his favorite nickname, the one his dad gave him, and that made Jack's heart skip a beat.

He walked in and was suddenly tackled by McCree and D.Va. "We're sorry if we offended you today!" Little D.Va cried, "Yeah, I didn't mean to pinch a nerve." McCree yelled. Jack started laughing, making the two look up in surprise.

"It's alright guys! I was just a little tired today from the fights." McCree and D.Va stared owlishly at him, before breaking into smiles.

The simulations were now every other day. The groups were so big, they had to split everyone up. So one day, you'll have simulations, the next, training. Reaper only did the simulations when it was Jack's turn, somehow sweet talking whoever it was to letting him do it. Jack sighed, shaking his arms out as he walked up to a punching bag.

Pharah smiled at him, "You alright hothead?" Jack rolled his eyes but smirked back at her.

He didn't have to fight anyone again today, so focusing on his build was all he wanted to do this afternoon. Then finally take up D.Va and Som's offer of walking around Dauntless headquarters. Jack was so deep in thoughts he didn't recognize the small group gathering around him.

"Wow Golden Boy, you sure are oblivious." Someone said, making Jack look back in surprise. Ross, a very buff guy, all muscle no strategy, was standing behind him. Evil danced in his eyes, and Jack almost considered dying there on the spot.

"So, for some reason, we haven't ever fought." Ross pointed at the leaderboard, "Yet, you're above me. So let's settle this huh?" Jack could see he had no choice in the matter. Pharah and McCree were trying to push past the surrounding group, the instructors noticing but not trying to stop it.

Well shit. Jack sighed, rubbing his fists. "I don't know Ross..." Jack said, looking him straight in the eyes, "I don't usually take on trolls."

Ross's eyes narrowed, and just like Jake planned, Ross went for the first hit. Jack sidestepped, punching Ross's gut, and shoving him toward the gathered people. They separated like water, letting Ross hit the ground.

The huge idiot got up, he had a fire burning in his eyes, and Jack was ready to snuff it out. He pretended to turn away, let his guard down, lure him into throwing an unprotected punch. Ross did just what he wanted, the idiot ran at him, throwing his arm back so hard it showed off his left jaw and his entire side. Jack punched first, kicked second, then gasped when someone behind him body slammed into him.

Jack stumbled but was able to stay on his feet. But that was soon waved away when someone else shoved him down, he heard people yelling, then saw D.Va punch Ross. "That's cheating!"

Ross smirked, "This isn't the arena, we can do what we want." Jack tried to get back up but was kicked down. Finally, after a few more kicks McCree and Pharah were able to shove everyone back. Jack grunted, finally getting back up.

"Fuck off Ross." McCree snarled, "This isn't a fair fight." Jack whipped blood off his mouth, glaring harshly at the people around them. Sombra came up, a sly smirk on her lips, "Plus, don't want Mr. Reaper finding out?" Suddenly that seemed to break the tension in the air.

Sombra stood behind Jack, but he could feel the wickedness seeping from her. "Whatever," Ross growled, turning to walk off. Som patted Jack's shoulder, "You okay?" He nodded, smiling gratefully at her. Pharah and McCree waited for everyone to walk away before facing him, "If it weren't for those cheater's you would've won by a long shot." McCree grumbled, his guard still up.

"Maybe you should just skip. You aren't fighting today so it doesn't matter." Pharah shrugged. Jack was about to agree when the shadow himself appeared behind D.Va. "What happened?"

D.Va full on screamed, falling into a startled McCree's arms while Pharah whipped around and was about to punch him before recognizing him. Jack and Sombra stared at him like this was an everyday thing.

"Oh my GOD Reaper!" D.Va screeched, smacking his arm. He smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare the one and only princess D.Va?" She was about to get in a fight with him, when Reaper changed the subject, "So what happened?"

Jack was still distracted from the Reaper's smile. Did anyone tell him he looked good smiling? Why didn't he do it more? Jack would love to see that smile every single day.

"Jack!" Pharah snapped, making him jump. "Uh, sorry. Ross just got in a fight with-"

"Yeah, we just told him." D.Va smirked, "I think the fight affected him a lot more than we thought."

"No," Pharah sighed, "He's just an airhead. A hopeless, airhead."

Jack rubbed his neck, "I think I'm gonna skip the rest of today..." He said, turning around so he could escape without being too noticeable. He was junked up on thoughts and needed to go get rid of them.

"Jack!" Pharah yelled after him, but he was still so in his head, he kept walking. Pharah sighed helplessly, "He'll be alright, Reaper." She said to him, making the shadow only more worried.

___________________

Jack sat and wrote in a notebook he stole from Pharah. He just wanted to write. His dad always told him, if he could never voice his thoughts, write them down, then burn the pages. Jack wrote about the people he met, about how creepy Ethan was, about how his simulations were going down hill. He wrote about little D.Va and Sombra, about the cowboy McCree, how Pharah seemed to be more at home here.

He wrote a lot about Reaper. Almost a little too much. He wrote about the training, his leaderboard scores, and how everyone in the entire Dauntless place we're all mad. Then he started to write down cons and pros of being here because he just needed too.

Con's so far:

Everyone hated him,

Reaper is scary and Ethan is a creep,

He misses Angela...

He hated being crammed in a room with a bunch of dogs.

He hated Ethan...A lot

He missed his dad, very much.

The stupid simulations

Getting up early

Did he mention Ethan?

Pro's so far:

McCree, Som, and D.Va are all great friends.

Pharah was here with him.

Reaper was actually really nice

Training has been helping himself build up.

He got up early...Sadly this is a pro

Food isn't half bad.

He has very nice blonde hair he finally noticed thanks to mirrors.

Reaper existed.

Jack looked over his list, wanting to add more, but he hasn't even walked anywhere besides the simulation rooms, the bedrooms, the training arena, and cafeteria. Jack sighed, reaching under McCree's pillow and grabbing his lighter he hid under there.

He sat on the concrete floor and lit up the pages. He watched as they withered up, turning black and then to ashes.

These are your thoughts? His dad always said, well, not anymore. The fire lets you forget them, and you should let them stay in the ashes. Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. It helped, watching them burn. But it was over way too quick. He needed to burn more, burn all his thoughts. Focus on one thing, and one thing only, passing the Dauntless tests and being able to make a good living.

"Why are you doing that?" Jack's head snapped up.

Reaper leaned on the metal frames of the cots. His brown eyes glowing as the fire burned. Jack didn't answer, he just looked back at the dying fire, resting his head on a hand. Reaper sat next to him, staring at the ashes and black parchment still left behind, but to black to be read,

"So that asshole Ross decided to fight with you on unfair turf?" Reaper asked, making Jack stir from his mind. "Yeah, my fault I guess." Jack looked at him.

Reaper had scares he never noticed till now, they lined his arms and face like dog scratches. "What happened to you?" Reaper raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

Jack shrugged, looking away, "Just wondering..." Reaper didn't say anything after that. The two sat in silence for a long while, Jack's mind cleared. He liked having someone next to him when he felt so lost.

Even though, why was he lost? Was it just the new environment? Was it the new people? The new routine? Jack didn't know, and he wanted to write more than burning more pages. But it felt strange with Reaper here, so he just sat staring at a wall and dying inside.

Finally, Reaper stood, "C'mon, let's go have a walk." Reaper offered a hand, "I heard you haven't even seen the headquarters. Might as well show you around now huh?" Jack slipped his hand into his and pulled himself up. He dropped the lighter back on McCree's bed and followed Reaper out of the empty rooms.

They walked down a new hallway Jack never actually considered going down, and then Reaper shoved open double doors to reveal the one and only Dauntless headquarters. The underground ceiling reaches up high, where a glass window shinned down the murky color of gray clouds. Jack followed Reaper down unrailed stairs, people jumping off and landing either perfectly or screwing up some part of their legs.

They hit the ground level, where people pushed and shoved, laughing and yelling. Jack's hand found Reapers again, not wanting to lose him in the crowd, and Reaper took it without any hesitation. They walked past stores of clothes, shoes, accessories, tattoo's, and other items.

Reaper let Jack stop and stare inside, admiring things that sat inside. "I bet D.Va would love those." He laughed as he saw a pair of bunny earrings. Reaper didn't say anything but smiled.

They walked past a tattoo parlor and almost tripped when he saw a familiar face. He pushed inside, leaving a confused Reaper. Jack walked up to the counter, where Victor sat, flipping through pages of a book.

"Victor?" Victor's eyes bolted up, and they slowly widened. "Morrison?" He said, standing up slowly. "What the hell are you doing in Dauntless?" He snarled, looking behind him. Reaper was standing at the doorway.

"I chose it? I didn't know you were Dauntless."

"Of course I am, why do you think I have a tattoo." He snapped at his ignorance. Jack smirked, shrugging, "Never know, anyone can hide ink."

"Touche." He chuckled, "So, came in to get a tattoo?"

"No, I was actually wondering...If I could talk to you about...Y'know..." Victor nodded, "Only if Mr. Grim Reaper doesn't mind." Reaper was watching them intently, but he got the gist, "I'll be back in twenty minutes." He grumbled, before leaving.

Victor ushered him into the back, barking at someone to take over the register. Jack sat down in a parlor chair, Victor pulling up a rolling chair. "I assumed you would want to know...I guess Divergent isn't something discussed a lot in school..." Victor sighed.

"Divergents get put into more than one faction. Like yours said Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. I've never seen anyone get all five, but that just makes you more dangerous. I've heard that Divergents can resist the serums. I'm sure you've noticed it in your simulations."

Jack nodded, throat going dry, "Yeah...Reaper found out."

Victor sighed, "At least it's him and not Ethan."

Jack nodded. "So, what happens? If they find out?"

"You'll get kicked out into the factionless. Or even worse, they'll kill you." Victor ran a hand through his black hair. "Jack, being Divergent isn't good. If you don't know how to hide it during your end simulation, you're screwed. Jason will have you killed or thrown out."

"Jason? Why him? He's Erudite?" Jack asked, making Victor roll his eyes, "Yeah sure, let them say that. We all know Ethan and Jason are working together." Jack nodded, taking note of this.

Victor grabbed Jack's shoulder roughly, "Stick close with Reaper. I trust him. He's your best bet of getting out of this alive."

"So, being Divergent means, I'm a walking bomb?"

"Pretty much." Victor shrugged.

Jack rolled his eyes at the bluntness but stood up. "Thanks, Victor." He nodded, "Good luck Morrison, my door is always opened if you need to talk." Jack gave him a smile, and he pushed open the door.

He went to open the exit door when it was yanked open by Reaper. "Oh, are you done?" He asked, looking back into the shop. "Yeah. Let's go." Jack said and started walking down the street, pulling Reaper along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha here's another chapter! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Here's my tumblr?? :https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomsinbooks


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the flag

 Jack finally lost a match, but it wasn’t his fault. He already has won five games that day, and his head was not feeling too well. “Oh shit Jack, I think you have a concussion,” McCree said, holding his hands out as Jack wobbled in place. He wanted to hurl, and no matter how much he tried to focus, it was like the world was out of focus.

“Yeah, maybe you should go to the infirmary,” Pharah said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “He’s shaking really bad…” D.Va said, watching with wide eyes. Jack coughed into his sleeve and looked around slowly. He saw the world tip slightly suddenly leaning heavily on Pharah.

McCree and Pharah started to drag him across the room when Ethan yelled at them. “Hey! Where are you guys going?” Pharah was about to answer when Ethan ran up to them, grabbed Jack, and started to drag him toward the arena.

“You have one last fight today!” Jack shook his head, trying to pull away from Ethan. He was getting nauseous by the second and the world spun too fast. Ethan shoved him into the arena, D.Va was yelling at Ethan as he stumbled and practically fell.

“Jack! Get down, you’re not in any shape!” D.Va ran around and tried to pull him down, but someone entered the area and started to drag Jack into the middle of the arena. Ross, laughing all the while, pushed him a little.

“What? He looks like he’s shining!” Ross had a evil glint in his eye as he circled Jack. He didn’t know what to do, he was swaying way to much, and if he moved too fast he’ll pass out. Ross made his move, too quick for his tired mind to realise, and he was thrown down harshly and landed on his shoulder.

Ross laughed, going for a kick and landing one in his side. Yeah, he was going to hurl if this keeps up. He tried to move, but another kick made him fall back. “He’s such a wimp!” Ross yelled, kicking again. Jack was on the brink of blacking out when he heard Reaper’s harsh voice bounce around the room. “Ross I will kill you!” Ross hesitated, looking up as Reaper walked toward them, rage coming from the instructor. Jack lay motionless, his eyes shut tight as he tried to not lose it.

Reaper jumped the arena walls and without hesitating smashed his fists hard into Ross’s face. With a sickening crack, Ross fell and Jack opened his eyes. Reaper was standing above him, his fists clenched and his right hand stained with blood.

“Ethan you mother fucker get in here right now.” Reaper snarled, walking toward Ethan who was now trying to get away from Reaper.

“Reaper! Please! Ross insisted, pound on him a little more really!” Ethan was waving his hands stepping back. Pharah suddenly jumped onto the edge of the Arena, “I thought Dauntless were the brave, not cower and run.”

Everyone could sense the fight, they gathered around slowly, like the shadows trying to swallow the tension. People shoved Ethan forward, taunting him onto the arena. Ethan grunted, “Fine, let’s do this.” Ethan snarled. Jack finally tried to get up, he needed to get away. Reaper looked down at him, and kneeling slowly, put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey don’t move. Imma whip this guy into shape and I’ll make sure you get looked at.” Reaper stood back up, squaring his shoulders. Jack gladly took his offer and lay back down. He remembered a lot of cheering and booing, someone almost stepped on him, and then yelling.

Jack opened his eyes, seeing Ethan practically get thrown a few feet off the arena while everyone screamed and hollered. Jack looked up, Reaper was strong looking, you could even feel it in his grip, but Jack had no idea the monster was this intense. Reaper cracked his knuckles, then barked something at everyone.

The group started to file out, Ross somehow escaped the match, and D.Va was crying as Pharah and McCree pulled him off the arena. Sombra came up shortly, “Okay, he’s gonna hurl.” She said, keeping her distance.

Jack started to shiver, chills running down his spine and his body ached. “Hey, c’mon!” Pharah was trying to get him to his feet, but standing was impossible. His knees refused to give any weight and his stomach wasn’t agreeing with him being straight.

Out of nowhere he was whipped off his feet and was carefully picked up bridal style. Jack groaned, but he was about to finally let unconsciousness take him. He wondered if he could die while he’s asleep, cause that would be nice.

Reaper was warm, and Jack didn’t realize he buried his face into his chest, but he could smell how nice the shadow was. He mumbled something, probably along the lines you smell nice, but Jack was so out of it, he couldn’t remember.

He felt Reaper’s chest vibrate with a laugh, making Jack smile. He really liked that. He looked up at Reaper, his eyes being strained from the lights, but he realized now how gorgeous his eyes were, that even though he had scars covering his face, he was still stunning.

He said something else, but he couldn’t remember, he was falling asleep.

And that was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep curled in the instructor's arms.

********

Jack awoke feeling like the definition of death, pain, and aching. He coughed, his mouth was dry and he couldn’t even open his eyes. He was exhausted beyond normal, wanting to sleep once more. But he was awake now, and ever so slowly he opened his eyes.

Pharah sat next to him, her boots kicked up next to his legs and she slept with her head resting on the wall behind her. Jack bumped his feet, making her startle awake.

“Oh good.” She breathed, smiling. “How are you feeling?” Jack grunted, making her laughed, “Yeah I bet…” She looked worried, looking at her nails then at the walls and corners. But not at him.

“What happened.” Jack asked, he wanted to sit up, but that was out of the question. Pharah sighed, “Ethan said if you don’t make it to the capture the flag game tonight...He’ll kick you out of Dauntless…I think he’s doing it to just piss Reaper off but…”

Jack was now sitting up. “Really? Dammit. What time?” Pharah was watching him carefully, but shrugged, “Later tonight. But listen, if you’re not feeling up to it-”

“I’ll go.” Jack cut in, making Pharah grunt.

“Fine, rest up some more, I’ll come get you before we leave.” Jack nodded and watched Pharah stand, stretch, and walk out. She paused at the door, “Also, someone’s getting a tattoo, they lost first.” Jack blinked but smiled widely.

“Alright.” She smirked and left him in silence. Jack looked out the window, the sun almost setting. Jack took a deep breath, rubbing his temples.

_Let’s do this._

Jack ran full speed toward the exit, hoping to every god above he wouldn’t trip over anything. He was late, he fell asleep and Pharah never showed up. He shoved his way outside, kicking open the doors to the building that wasn’t hidden underground. The air bit at his bare arms, and Jack was able to get a glimpse of the train that was leaving now.

Jack bolted, his head hurt slightly, but he was full of energy. He ran faster than he ever has, and he saw McCree look out of the cart, his face breaking into a huge smile. He held out a hand as Jack got closer and closer.

With a leap, he jumped toward the train, grabbed McCree’s hand, and was pulled inside. People stared at him with wide eyes, shuffling around so Jack could stand inside. Reaper was standing next to the entrance, and he looked more surprised than everyone else. Jack could see Widowmaker and Sombra tucked away in a corner, talking quietly.

D.Va and Pharah pushed forward, smiling brightly, “Glad you made it!” Pharah said, apologizing in her own way. He nodded, looking at McCree who had that stupid hat of his covering his eyes.

Everyone grunted and hissed as Ethan shoved his way forward, disappointment painted clearly on his face, “Well I’ll be damned. Morrison made it.” He grunted, glaring at Reaper. “What did you do?”

Reaper shrugged, smiling widely, “This is all on him.” Ethan had a nice bruise that was yellowing and going purple across his right cheek and a cut ran down his left cheek. Jack was too pumped to even think twice about how weird that was.

Reaper pushed forward, “Alright Ethan, let’s pick teams.” Ethan sniffed, but started off first. He picked Ross, and Reaper picked D.Va. They went like that, Jack thankful for getting on Reaper’s team. Sombra and Widowmaker also were with them, and luckily McCree and Pharah. They stood on one side of the train, and when it finally pulled up to a clearing of rubble, they jumped out.

Jack stumbled as he jumped and Reaper caught him, “Careful there Morrison, might hurt yourself again.” Jack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah true.”

Ethan lead their team away to hide the flag, and Jack was given a brief of capture the flag. Jack’s team attacks, they guard. Jack rubbed his neck, thinking of a plan. They had half of the team go scout, and the rest sat by what would have been a pier and an old fair grounds. A Ferris wheel stuck from the ground, the rust and grime showing how old it was.

“Well, what do we do? Wait all night while they look around in this huge area?” Someone grumbled, pacing. D.Va stayed with them while the rest went to scout. Widowmaker and Sombra also stayed, Widowmaker looking through the scope on her sniper.

Jack was still looking at the wheel, his mind wondering to how it was made, how long it has been around, and so forth. Reaper was swinging his foot lazily over the empty lake. “Hey, Reaper! What do we do?”

“Wait.” He said, making them all grunt.

Jack suddenly got an idea. He stood up from the box he sat on, walking toward the Ferris wheel. He didn’t realize he was being followed until he heard Reaper smirk, “What are you gonna do?” He asked, coming up behind him as Jack stopped at the end of the huge wheel.

“Well, if they're hiding their flag, they might be hiding it somewhere in sight. Maybe we can see where it is if we get high enough?” Jack turned to look at Reaper, and almost felt flushed at how close he was.

“Good idea.” Reaper mumbled, and pointed, “that looks like a ladder. C’mon.” Jack followed after him, looking up at how high the wheel went. Jack went first, the rugs were worn with rust and time, and Jack was honestly terrified they would break.

But it wouldn’t be the first time falling from high places.

Jack went slowly, testing each rug before going up, Reaper was behind him, probably really annoyed about all this. Jack tried to go faster, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. They made it about halfway when Jack stopped to look around. He couldn’t see anything yet, they needed to get past the trees. Reaper leaned back, looking across the horizon with him. “Gotta go higher,” Jack said, and started climbing again.

Jack pulled on a rug, it seemed fine, but once he put weight on it with his foot, it gave way. He yelped, grabbing onto the side of the ladder, but if it weren’t for Reaper he would have fallen. Reaper had a hand on his waist, helping him from falling.

“Jesus Morrison, gonna go die?” He snarled, and Jack looked down at him. He heard something else in that tone, it was more like he was the one terrified instead of Jack. “What’s your fear?” Jack asked out of nowhere. Reaper climbed up so he was right next to Jack, “C’mon, we don’t got all day.” Jack huffed and went on.

Luckily none others broke, but he couldn’t get rid of the stupid feeling of Reaper’s hand on his waist. It felt really nice and made him feel warm, and he hated it.

They finally got to the top of the ladder, and it still wasn’t high enough. Jack sighed, looking up. They could climb up into the bars that stretched up into the seats. Jack reached out, but was stopped when Reaper bumped his foot, “I think I can see it.”

Jack looked around, but all he could see was a bright glow of the Erudite building. “Are you scared I’m going to get hurt?” Jack asked, looking down. Reaper grunted, “No, I just thought I saw it. Get going, Morrison.”

Jack smirked but pulled himself carefully up onto the bars. Some were sticking out like knives, and some were ready to fall off. Jack kept going higher, the wind was picking up, and it made him feel adrenaline he’s never felt before. Jack finally settled down, he was as high he could go, the bars either too small to climb on or to broken.

Reaper joined him, and the two sat with their legs dangling over the edge. Jack didn’t realize he was smiling so much until his cheeks hurt, he loved all of this, he was glad he made an effort to come. He was swinging his legs and leaning forward, not paying any attention to what they were actually supposed to do.

Reaper chuckled, “You’re getting a real kick out of this.”

Jack laughed, nodding, “Yeah, I love being up high.” He pushed back his blonde hair, the wind blowing it back and making his grin wider. Suddenly, flash of orange caught his and Reapers eye. “There it is.” Reaper mumbled, but he wasn’t making any attempt to leave so quick. Jack nodded, letting the wind wash over him once more before climbing back down. He wanted to stay here forever, and he wouldn’t mind if Reaper was with him.

“C’mon, let’s hurry and get down there.” He stood up and started making his way down. Jack followed after him, lightheaded from the height they stood at. “Okay, so what do you got in mind?” Jack asked, stepped down onto a bar, Reaper already to the ladder.

“We gather everyone up, and-” But before he could finish, the bar Jack stepped down onto gave away, and he fell onto another bar, hitting his jaw. Jack grunted, trying to catch himself, but he fell again and luckily his hands grabbed one. And a very small, unstable one.

“Fuck Jack! Are you okay?” Reaper yelled.

“Yes, I’m alright.” He mumbled, but he was having a small heart attack every time the bar he hung onto creaked. “Kay, give me two seconds!”

“Wait what are you doing?!” Jack yelled back, but he got no response. He looked down at the cement, and he wondered if he would live if he fell.

Jack was about to just yell at Reaper when suddenly the wheel started to move. Ever so slowly at first, but it soon started to take speed. The scratching and creaking of old gears turning sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but Jack was panicking as he plummeted toward the cement. He was didn’t know what was going on, but he was dropping fast.

He took a breath, he had to think of this logically, if he fell now he would break everything, but if he kept up this speed he could reach the bottom without getting hurt too bad. He prayed to every god in the sky that the bar would hold him a little longer.

He fell more quickly, but not yet.

Finally, he reached a safe height, and let go. He rolled, scratching up his shoulder, but besides that he was alright. He looked around, but it was too dark to see where Reaper could have run off. Jack got to his feet, “Reaper!” He yelled, looking around.

“Are you okay?” Reaper walked out from behind the Ferris wheel, he jogged over toward him, before taking him into a very tight hug.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He laughed but practically melted into the hug.

Reaper let go a little too soon, “Good. Jesus Morrison, we are never doing that again.” He grunted, walking back toward the group who looked ready to kill them. Jack stood there for a second, his body felt so warm.

They joined the other group, “Call in the scouts, we nowhere the flag is.” Reaper called, making the group grumble, “You guys just gave our location away!” D.Va yelled, throwing her hands up.

“It’s too dark to tell where the noise came from and you couldn’t see the wheel turning.” Jack said before he could even think about it, he looked at D.Va, “I think at least…” She rolled her eyes.

“Alright, so what’s your plan?”

Their team moved silently through the trees, guns in hand. Jack was still so concerned about Reapers huge shotguns he carried around, but he seemed pretty confident. Pharah crept next to him silently, she somehow nabbed a what was suppose to be a rocket launcher, but since no one was trying to die, Pharah had them loaded with gas bombs that knocked you unconscious for two minutes.

Jack, on the other hand, was handed a huge gun, “It’s called a pulse rifle, it’s a really powerful gun. Sure you can handle it, Morrison?” Reaper asked, smugness bathing his tone. Jack rolled his eyes, “Yeah I got this.”

Jack didn’t have this.

He was somehow able to creep silently through the trees, though, and that’s all that mattered. Pharah got in position, and the few snipers they had were set and ready. Reaper’s voice came smoothly over the coms, “Alright, let’s do this. I’ll go in first, follow me up.” And then everything exploded.

Reaper jumped from the trees, a few others following after him. They unloaded their guns into everyone nearby, and Pharah shot a rocket toward the area before turning to look at him, “You and McCree get that flag.” And she ran after Reaper.

Jack turned to look at the cowboy, McCree smirked, “Guess it’s high noon somewhere in the world.”

“Let’s go you, stupid cowboy,” Jack grumbled and bolted from the trees.

Jack shot someone in the leg, making them fall hard into some boxes. McCree was able to keep with him, having him back. “You’re a great shot,” Jack said watching McCree take three people down.

“Yeah, I really like playing with guns.” He smirked. They pushed forward, being able to slip past the enemy without much of a trace. They slipped inside the watch tower where they held their flag, McCree and Jack pounded up the stairs, finally running into their first problem.

Ross and a few other burly guys guarded the flag.

They turned as McCree and Jack burst through the door. They all had their guns pointed at them, McCree laughed, “Well, ain’t this a surprise.”

“Perfect, Golden Boy decided to show his stupid face.” Ross snarled, his gun pointed at him.

“Let’s do this.” McCree laughed, and with the rest of his bullets, loaded them into the other guys. Jack stared, McCree wasn’t only a great shot, but a quick shot.

Ross shot McCree twice, making him fall down with a groan. “Jackass.” Ross tried to hit him again but Jak blocks the bullet with his rifle and tried to hit Ross. He moved, though, dodging the bullets, but Jack did the same, blocking with his gun and dipping out of the way before he got hit.

Finally, they ran out of bullets and Ross threw the first punch. He was thrown back hard against the wall, Ross going for a kick, but Jack was awake with adrenaline, and Ross smashed the wall. The idiot looked around but was too late to see the gun swing at his head.

Jack’s rifle made Ross crumble like a doll, and he breathed heavily. Jack grabbed the flag, opening the window in the tower and waved the flag.

The fighting stopped, yelling and laughing came from bellow, “JACK WOAH!” D.Va screamed, jumping up and down. Jack turned around, walking toward McCree, “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, shaking him.

McCree got up, “Yeah, fine.” He yanked out the darts in his leg.

“Here.” Jack handed him the flag, “go give it to our team.”

McCree eyed him but took it and they walked down the tower and outside, where McCree was swarmed by people. Jack hated all the attention he was getting already, so he gladly gave it to someone else.

Reaper was smirking at Ethan, who was beyond pissed. Jack walked toward him, Reaper catching his eye. The shadow himself walked toward him, a grin he’s never seen from Reaper made him feel all the happier they won.

“Nice job Morrison.” Reaper said, folding his arms in front of him, “I’m impressed, not only did we win, but that was record time.” Jack laughed sheepishly.

“Oh...If it weren’t for McCree though I would have gotten destroyed, though…” He shrugged, and Reaper tilted his head, “Lemme guess, you just didn’t want the spotlight.”

“Yeah…” He said quietly, rubbing his neck.

“I don’t either.” Reaper smiled again, before walking toward the huge group of teenagers. Jack watched him, and he couldn’t help but feel like that smile he gave was a special one.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's confused

 A month passed by, the hype of capture the flag died down, and Pharah was now shoving him into a tattoo parlor. “You lost that match with Ross!” D.Va was saying, amusement leaking in her voice.

Jack just grunted, stumbling into the parlor. Victor was there today, he was looking through a book when they walked in.

“Hey.” Victor said, waving his hand. His black hair was pulled up messily with a tie, his gray eyes looked almost silver today.

“Heia! We came for some tattoos!” D.Va giggled, her grin easy.

“Alright, if you don’t mind waiting around me and my partner can try our best.”

“We have all day.” Pharah said, before shoving Jack forward, “You first.” He sighed, taking the book shoved toward him. Jack looked through it with his three friends crowded around him.

“What are you gettin’?” McCree asked, watching with a bored face.

“Some ravens…” Jack said, tapping his the place above his heart. Victor lay a page in front of him, making Jack stop. Three ravens were in flight, and colored with black. Jack smiled, “I’ll do that.”

Victor smiled, “Alright, what about you guys?” The three chose something, Pharah getting what seemed more painful, a tattoo like her mothers under her left eye. Jack was escorted in the backroom, D.Va and McCree choosing to stay behind and look while they got their tattoos done.

“So, any bad news?” Victor asked, Jack, sitting down with a long, drawn out sigh.

“No...I don’t think Ethan cares much about the loss of capture the flag.”

“Oh capture the flag!” Victor grinned widely, “Great, you were on Reaper’s team?”

“Yeah, I was…” Jack smiled, remembering the night like it was some lucid dream. Victor raised an eyebrow, “You like him?”

Jack nodded, “Yeah, I like him. He’s always grumpy but he seems pretty chill. He also keeps a good eye on me and the newcomers. I don’t know why, but he’s just sort of there whenever I’m in trouble…”

He was ranting.

Victor had amusement washed over his face, “No Jack...Do you, _like_ him?”

Jack burned, “No!” He sputtered out, “Plus, he’s probably way too busy to worry about people, he already has to look out for us. You know, I bet he even has a girlfriend or boyfriend! You never know, he might! Stop laughing at me!” Victor was laughing so hard he couldn’t set up his machine.

“Okay Jack...Sorry.” Victor shook his head, and took out a square, sliding in a glass plate. Jack watched with curiosity, watching Victor hit a few buttons and then watch the picture come onto a screen. “Alright, take off your shirt.”

Jack did, laying it down on the armrest. Victor put it on his white skin, and for a moment, Victor stopped, “You know Morrison, if you do this, there’s no going back.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack said, quirking an eyebrow.

Victor shrugged and put the square above his heart. It hurt, making him squirm under what felt like tiny needles stabbing him all at once. Victor sat back, watching the screen Jack couldn’t see anymore. “How have the simulations been going?”

“I’ve been able to take my time…” Jack said through clenched teeth.

“Yeah?” Victor said, smiling at him.

“Thanks to Reaper I’ve been able to stretch out my time to twenty minutes, but it’s kind of hard,” Jack explained, stretching out his legs and shifting in his seat. Victor nodded, “Yeah, he would know how to do that…”

“Is he Divergent too?”

The question caught him off guard, “Yeah…” He said quietly.

Suddenly the door opened, “Hey Vict-” Reaper suddenly walked in, making Vitor whip around at the speed of light,

“I have a customer! Get lost barn owl!” Reaper rolled his eyes.

“I need you.”

“Well too bad-” But the look on Reaper's face said he wasn’t in the mood.

“Don’t move.” Victor snapped at Jack, before leaving with Reaper. Jack noticed how Reaper hesitated, looking at him once, before walking out.

********

Jack groaned, “Oh god. This hurts way too much.” Jack and Pharah were punching some punching bags to death the next morning, making the place where he got ink was burning. Pharah smirked, and Jack loved how the new ink of hers made her look.

“Damn Pharah, if you wanted to look like your mom, you're doing real good.” Jack said, stopping the swinging of the bag. Pharah stopped as well, tossing her black hair back.

“Yeah. I like it though, I loved my mom more than Angel-YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!” Pharah suddenly screeched, her face burning. Jack laughed, holding his sides as Pharah scolded him.

Jack and Pharah were about to have a fistfight right there when Ethan walked over. “Jack, you have a fight today.” Jack looked over at the board, not seeing his name anywhere.

“Fight Reaper.”

That made his own brain stop. Pharah scoffed, “That’s a death wish and a half.” Ethan smirked, his smile turning into something unpleasant.

“He said he would fight anyone who can keep up.”

Reaper appeared behind Ethan, making them all jump, “Stop pestering them good god Ethan.”

“I’m not pestering, remember, you said you would fight any-”

“I’m not fighting today.” Reaper snapped, making even Ethan back up. But it seemed Ethan had a little trick up his sleeve.

“Do I hear you backing down from a challenge?” Jack then got worried, he was going to get kicked by Reaper. The guy was taller than him by probably ahead, he had scar’s with dangerous stories behind them, and also Reaper knew how to kill someone by pressing certain pressure point.

“Yes, you do. These guys aren’t even close to one anyway.” Everyone stared at him, Ethan seemed more annoyed.

“You’re kidding right?” Ethan snapped, making Reaper grin.

“Better get going huh?” Reaper waited till Ethan stormed somewhere far away before turning back to them. Jack gave him a weak, but thankful smile. Reaper then left them to continue with training.

********

Jack had a new fear in his simulations, he would get over one, then a new one would appear. But he was able to cut everything he feared down to only six things. Losing someone he loves, Ethan being creepy, drowning, claustrophobia, being left behind or forgotten, and lastly making really bad decisions.

But a new one started to show up.

It wasn’t a really big thing, at first it would just be Reaper standing there, his back to him. They would be looking out a window, and that was it. He never got why it was a fear, he would look out the window, try to see what was going on, but it was nothing.

Jack still didn’t get what it meant.

He was settled down in the chair when Reaper turned to him, “So how many fears do you have now, just to keep on record.”

“Still six.” Jack shrugged, looking up at him. Reaper nodded, before putting the needle gun to his neck, and with a small prick, the liquid entered his body, making him drowsy. He rested his head back, closing his eyes.

He wanted to figure out what the hell it meant, why was he scared of this?

Jack awoke in his house once more, he sighed, quickly jumping out of his bed and running downstairs. But as he walked into the living room, something changed. His parents stood at the window, looking out as if they got bad news.

“Don’t go outside.” His mother said quietly. Jack was frozen, he wasn’t expecting this, none of this. Why was this here? Jack opened the door. There, the normal guards who patrol the streets stood outside his door, aiming the guns at him.

“Jack, close the door.” His dad said somberly. But Jack was too shocked, Reaper said nothing about the simulations changing up. He took a deep breath, and closed the door.

And now he was back in the room with Reaper, but his hand was on his shoulder. Jack yanked his arm back, as if he touched fire. He backed up, “What am I afraid of!?” He finally snapped, holding his hand close to his chest.

“Dunno, you tell me.” He said, turning to look at him, but the floor dropped out from under him, and he plunged down into cold water. The simulation was moving too quickly, Jack’s mind couldn’t keep up with it. It was worse when he was shoved into a small box full of water.

Jack kicked at the glass, his heart pounding in his ears. He was having trouble thinking, but for some reason he was still in this simulation. Jack finally decided to just stop, he closed his eyes, he was fine, just find the exit. He opened back his eyes, looking around the small glass box he was trapped in.

To his right, there was a visible crack, and with finally kick, the glass shattered and the water drained. He took a deep breath, pushing himself out of the small box. He breathed hard, trying to focus his mind again.

“Jack!” He looked up, he saw Pharah walk by a glass wall. McCree and D.Va were following shortly behind.

“Who’s Jack?” D.Va asked, leaning against the glass. Jack walked up to it, hitting it with his fist. But nothing happened. The three didn’t react either, just stood around.

“I can’t remember...Let’s go.” Pharah shrugged, and they started to walk away, leaving him behind.

He knew they couldn't hear him, couldn’t see him, but he wanted to scream. He wanted to kick these walls down and shatter this stupid glass.

Hands wrapped around Jack’s waist, making him freeze up. He was not in the mood, he wanted to wake up and storm away. He wanted to be far away from this.

“Are you gonna do it?” He asked, his arm reaching up for the fist still resting on the glass. “Are you going to wake up? Use that little Divergent trick of yours? Get you into more trouble…” Ethan’s hand wrapped around his.

God, this felt so wrong.

Jack knew this was a simulation, but everything was feeling wrong. He brought back his elbow, hitting him in the ribs. But when he turned, the creeper was gone. Jack looked around some more, but he couldn’t see anyone.

He turned back to the glass. Reaper was staring back at him, but he mirrored Jack’s movements. “Why am I scared of you?” Jack whispered, pressing his palm against the glass. Reaper did the same, and Jack almost wrenched away when he felt the pressure of Reaper’s hand on his.

“Dunno Jack, why are you scared?” He asked, his cold brown eyes stared into Jack’s soul, picking apart every terrible thing he’s ever thought, felt, seen. Jack tried to look away, but he was slightly mesmerized.

“Maybe because you know what I am…” Jack whispered back, closing his eyes now. He felt their fingers wrap together.

“Maybe…”

**********

Jack woke up, his vision blurry and mind swimming in fog. Reaper was taking off the little electro pads, but he could see a faint blush on his cheeks. It was awfully hot in the room though, or Jack was just feeling it after that quick simulation.

“Alright, you can go,” Reaper said, keeping his back to Jack.

“How long was I out?” Jack asked, feeling a little twitchy. He stood slowly, the feeling of an upcoming headache buried behind his eyes.

“Uh, it was about twenty minutes...Maybe fifteen.” Reaper shrugged, still not facing him. Jack nodded, and left without questioning his weird behaviour. He walked slowly back toward his dorm, knowing full well it was dinner time. He didn’t have the stomach right now, but he knew he would regret it tomorrow morning.

He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, it was getting a little wild. Maybe he could get Pharah to trim it up for him before she falls asleep. Jack pushed into the dorms, walking toward his small bunk.

He climbed on his bed with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but what’s the point with a million questions running through your head?

Pharah woke him up the next morning, agreeing to cut his hair before they went off to train. She cut his locks of blonde hair just as skilled as her mother. He always use to ask her to cut his hair when he was younger, always afraid his mother would just shave it off.

But now, he wanted the sides shaved, he was voicing this to Pharah as she trimmed it, “Y’know, it’s just a style I see a lot. See, even Sombra is working the style.” Sombra did a little two-finger wave.

“I actually have some hair buzzers, I don’t trust people to do it except me.” Sombra said, digging into her bag. She shooed Pharah away, and shaved the sides and back of his head, humming as she went. Pharah and her worked away at his hair for about an hour till he and the two were satisfied.

“Looking good Jack.” McCree grinned as they joined him and D.Va for breakfast. Jack ran a hand through his hair again, trying to get use to the short shave.

“Yeah, I like it.” Jack smiled. They ate quickly, talking about going back to the tattoo parlor, McCree getting a cowboy hat tattoos to his shoulder blades. Sombra was going to get one of a skull on the back of her neck. Pharah didn’t want to get any more tattoos, and Jack turned the offer down as well.

Reaper and Ethan were waiting for them, a new evil grin on his stupid face. “Alright gather around!”

Everyone were cautious about the mood in the air, Jack almost wondered if he could bail today. Reaper’s normal natural look was looking toward the ground, but then he looked up, catching Jack’s eye.

He smiled when he saw his gaze turn into a confused glare.

“Alright! So, today we’ll be advancing training, teaching you guys how to handle guns and knives. Isn’t this going to be exciting!” Ethan clapped his hands, and they all followed him toward an exit. Outside lead up some stairs, and at the top was a shooting area. Guns were lay out on a table, and targets set up.

“Great, my favorite part!” McCree grinned, making them all look at him.

“Weren’t you Amity?” D.Va asked, making McCree grin wider.

“Yeah, but my dad had a gun. Taught me how to use it real well too.” They all just smirked and stepped up to the table, Ethan and Reaper giving a demonstration of taking apart guns, and putting them back together. They showed them how to load, how to switch safety off and on, and then made them do it.

Jack and Pharah were luckily quick learners, but it took Hana a few tries before she got it. McCree being the show off did it quicker than the rest of them. Sombra seemed to be familiar with the skill, but she took her time.

They then were lined up in groups of six and shot at targets. The rest of the morning was like that, after you emptied a clip, you took apart the gun, put it back together, and then unloaded another clip.

Jack seemed to be a good aim, but he took his time, waiting till he was sure he would hit the target before firing blindly like Hana was doing. She grunted, still not hitting a target, “This is stupid...And the kickback on this gun is way too harsh.” She bit, but she continued to empty her gun.

Pharah was having slight trouble, but after a few pointers from McCree she was hitting home. McCree tried to help Hana but almost lost his arm. “Alright! Sorry, keep going.” He laughed, before shooting at a target himself.

Jack finally missed the target, but he was doing better than he thought. Reaper was walking past their group, stopping behind Hana and watching her miss. “Wow, nice aim short stuff.”

She whipped around, “Wanna fight tall guy!” She yelled, trying to make herself taller by standing on her toes. Reaper only patted her head, and moved on to Jack. “Losen up your arms a little bit, the kickback will hurt less.”

Jack did, relaxing them slightly, and finding it less painful. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Reaper moved on, and Jack couldn’t help but feel flustered. He was such a sap.

They called it quits around a half hour to lunch, everyone cleaning their guns and laughing about the task. Jack felt a little relaxed, like shooting helped calm his nerves and thoughts. Maybe it did. Jack wondered if he could just do this on occasion, whenever he was wide awake he could come out here and loosen up.

Jack looked up when McCree and Pharah burst out laughing, D.Va yelling at them that something wasn’t funny.

He was always stuck in thought.

After they finished, D.Va and McCree wandered off, probably to get those tattoos, while Pharah went back to the dorm. Jack was left alone, walking aimlessly in the hallways. He stuffed his hands into his pocket’s, thinking.

Thinking about his simulation mostly. It was the weirdest one he’s had, Reaper’s hand was still making his tingle. It felt real, that was the thing with simulations, they always felt real. But Jack wanted it to be, he wished it was the real Reaper, which only confused him more.

_Why am I afraid of you?_

_Dunno…_

Why was he afraid of him. Jack turned the corner and walked right into the person he was thinking about. Reaper grabbed his shoulders on reflex, “Oh god.” He breathed.

“Shit, sorry.” Jack backed up, looking up at Reaper. His brown eyes were golden in the sun streaming through the nearby window.

“It’s fine, just keep your head up.” Reaper sighed, but they didn’t make any move to push past each other and continue their walks. Jack sighed.

“Reaper, can you put me in a simulation? Just for a few minutes. I need to figure something out.” Reaper seemed thrown off by the question.

“Uh, yeah. If you want to.” Jack nodded, running a hand through his shortened hair. Reaper suddenly smirked.

“So what’s with the hairstyle Morrison?” Reaper didn’t even hesitate to ruffle his blonde hair. Jack smiled, but stepped back out of his reach.

“I just, thought it would be cool.” Jack looked up, Reaper seemed completely relaxed, not his normal stiff figure when he was standing next to Ethan or walking around while everyone beat each other up.

Jack really liked this new him, he wished he could see it more honestly.

Reaper started walking down the hall he came from, Jack following shortly behind. “I like it too.” He called back, making Jack smile even more. They walked into the simulation room, Jack sitting in the chair.

Reaper put the electrodes on his skin, and picked up the needle gun. “Ready?” He asked, and Jack nodded. With a soft puff of air and a pinched sensation the serum was injected, and he slowly fell into the simulation.

*********

Jack let his Divergent side take over, he pushed past all his other stupid fears, till he was now standing back with the glass wall. Reaper was standing by a window, staring outside. His friends left a long time ago, and Jack just stared.

“Why am I afraid of you…” He said quietly. His mind ran through so many things, but most of them were just because he was intimidating and slightly rude. Jack finally sighed, sitting down and staring at the stupid instructor.

Reaper finally turned around, walking toward the glass, and sat down as well. They stared at each other, Jack trying to figure this out.

“Maybe you’re scared I know who you are.” He finally said. But Jack shook his head, that’s not it. He felt comfortable with the idea actually.

“Why do you trust me so much?” He asked then.

Jack wondered if that was why he was scared, but that wasn’t it. Reaper didn’t know a lot about him, just that he was an Abnegation farm boy who can fight and somehow handle a gun with ease.

Reaper tilted his head, “Are you scared of what Victor said?”

Jack’s eyes widened.

 _No Jack, do you_ like _him?_

Jack almost stood up, “No! That’s not it!” But the more he thought, the more he started to believe it was true. Reaper smiled a very unpleasant smile. Jack turned away, so his back was toward him. It wasn’t true, but the maybe it was.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Jack, it’s okay if you do ya know,” Reaper said, sending chills through Jack.

He was right behind him.

“Please don’t touch me.” Jack snapped, wanting to run into the blackness surrounding them.

“I won’t. I’m not some jerk like Ethan.” But Jack could feel a hand reach out toward him. In the end, Reaper didn’t touch him. Just hovered over his shoulder. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

“I want to wake up.”

“Then wake up.” Reaper hummed, the vibrations in his voice making his body relax.

**********

Jack groaned as he woke up to a bright light. Reaper was sitting on a chair, waiting for him to wake up. “Hey sunshine. You were in there for about ten minutes.” Reaper growled, hinting Jack wasted a lot of his time.

“Sorry, I just had to do something…” Reaper tilted his head to the side, studying Jack.

“Whatever.”

Jack was wide awake in bed, it was past midnight, but he just couldn’t urge himself to sleep. He was still thinking about the stupid simulation, how he embarrassingly wanted Reaper to comfort him back there.

Jack slipped off his bed, giving on on sleeping. He wanted some water and maybe some different air.

He walked slowly toward the fountains at the ends of some hallways, There were one close by. He tried to make his brain just go blank, but it wasn’t working. He bent down, sipping on some water.

“.....Yes, this will work.” Jack frozen. The voice sounded like Jason. He slowly walked toward the edge of the hallway, peeking over. Ethan and Jason stood next to each other, Dauntless guards surrounding them. They stood in front of a huge metal door, Jason smiling like it was Christmas.

Jason had blonde hair as he did, but it was much better looking and his eyes were a deep green. He wore a very nice blue suit, and he stood as if he was a Dauntless soldier himself. Jack was slightly unnerved by how similar they looked.

Jason smiled at Ethan, “So, how're the new ones coming along?”

“Morrison is a strong guess for us, so is Amarii. We’re not sure about McCree, and it’s definitely a no for Song.”

“Pity, that little girl would have been fun.” Jason clicked a button on the wall, and it slowly slid open. “The serum is almost ready, correct?” They walked inside, their voices fading so he couldn’t hear.

Jack leaned against the wall heavily. What were they guessing? What serum? Jack turned around, walking swiftly back toward the dorm. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Great, just some new ones to add to his ever-growing list of worries.

Jack turned a corner and gasped as someone threw a hard punch at his nose. He stumbled back out of surprise, his vision going slightly blurry. Someone wrapped a black bag around his face, holding arms down.

He struggled, but whoever had him was tough. He kicked someone, making them curse, it sounded like Ross.

“Let me go.” He snarled, his hearing being filled with the noise of rushing water. His heart almost stopped, they were going to throw him into the Chasm.

Jack kicked and tried to yank himself free, but to no avail. His head smashed into a wall, making him nauseous. He couldn’t move for a second, but that’s what the wanted. Jack tried to throw off the black bag, but now it was sticking with the blood that was trickling down his face.

The Chasm was loud now, the waterfall sounded right in front of him. “Climb over the rail stiff.” It was Ross. Jack didn’t budge, which just earned him a hard punch in the gut. They picked up his legs as he gripped the railing, flipping him over.

His back hit the hard concrete, and his arms sending jolts of pain from being in a weird position. His shirt was instantly soaked, and his grip was slipping from sweat and water. He managed to flip off the bag, but then his fingers got a harsh kick.

He yelped, which echoed into the darkness. “Fuck, someone help!” Jack screamed, hanging on with one hand now.

“No one’s gonna find you.” Ross chuckled. He pulled back his foot, and Jack knew this was it. It was going to die because some guys wanted his spot on the leaderboard. How pathetic.

One of Ross’s helpers screamed, making them freeze. Jack couldn’t see behind him, but he heard a lot of cursing and bones cracking before silence.

Then a hand grabbed him, and Jack looked up to see Reaper. “The fuck are you doing Morrison?” He snarled, grabbing a hold of Jack’s other hand. With a little struggle, Jack was up and over the railing in seconds.

His kidnappers were gone.

Jack trembled, hugging onto Reaper with pure fear. He thought he was going to die, he honestly believed it. “Hey, shhh.” Reaper smoothed back his hair, rubbing small circles with his thumbs on the small of his back.

“C’mon, let’s get you dry.” Reaper lead him somewhere, and Jack followed, trying to keep the tears from slipping past his eyes.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting hahahahahaa


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack does have a panic attack, so just a heads up. Don't wanna trigger anyone

 Reaper took off his jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders as they walked. It was slightly bigger than him but smelled of spice and cinnamon. Jack clung onto it as he followed Reaper, not looking up, just keeping his face down so Reaper couldn't see his fear.

Maybe this will be another of his fears in the simulations.

Reaper stopped suddenly, Jack bumping into him. Reaper didn't say anything, just slipped a card out and swiped it along a keylock. A quiet beep and they stepped into a very tidy apartment. A sofa was sitting in the living room with a small TV in front, and the kitchen had a coffee maker out and a mug in the sink. Two doors lead into what he could see was a bathroom and bedroom.

"Come in," Reaper said softly, and Jack stepped inside. He slipped off Reaper's jacket, looking around with pure interest.

"I didn't know you had your own apartment..."

Reaper laughed, "What, did you actually think I'd sleep with a bunch of nerds like Ethan?" Jack smiled, following him into the very big bedroom. The huge bed sat in the middle, a dresser and bedside table the only other furniture. There was another door that leads out to a balcony, but huge paneled windows lined one area of the wall, letting you see into the huge city.

"Holy shit, what a view..." Jack whispered, putting his palm against the glass. The moon shone above them, but the glow from the Erudite building seemed to give off more light. The stars were twinkling brightly, he missed them.

"Ya'know, when me and Angela were kids, we use to sneak up on the roof and watch the stars all night. Dad got real pissed when he found his two kids atop the roof dead asleep." Reaper laughed, walking up behind him.

"Who's Angela?" He asked, looking at Jack. But all he could do was stare outside, the beauty taking his eyes.

"She's my sister. She went to Erudite...I hope she hasn't gotten to much shit about that." His eyes traveled to the Erudite building, wondering where Angela was now. He smiled, probably learning something silly. He never noticed the loving look on Reaper's face that night, but if he would have turned and looked at him, the shadow might have just kissed him.

"Here." Reaper handed him a black tee, "Change quickly, you can stay here for the night if you like." Jack turned and watch Reaper exit the room. Jack turned back to the outside, studying the stars, Reinhardt use to know a lot about the stars, and he wished the loud man was here today.

Jack pulled off his soaked shirt, laying it out on the bed. Then pulled the little to big tee over his head. He hugged it to himself, smiling slightly. It was so big on him, he loved it. Jack walked back into the main area, where Reaper was sitting on the couch. His feet were kicked up, and scrolling what seemed to be a tablet.

"May I?" He asked, and Reaper gave a short nod. Jack settled down on the couch, looking out the window nearest to him. It wasn't as amazing as the bedroom, but it was better than none. Jack sat in silence before Reaper reached out and touched his forehead.

He leaned away, wincing. He almost forgot he hit his head hard. "I didn't even notice that." Reaper sighed, standing up and walking toward one of his cupboards.

"I forgot about it so." He shrugged, making Reaper smirk. He walked back toward him, sitting next to him.

"Turnaround, Golden Boy." He grumbled, and Jack turned so his legs crossed on the couch. Reaper took out some alcohol wipes, dabbing at other cuts he didn't know he had. He winced, wanting to lean away. He washed off the dried blonde on his head, looking through his hair before letting him go.

"Thank you," Jack said as Reaper put away his first aid. Reaper just grunted, making Jack smirk. He looked over at a clock hanging above his exit door. 2:00 a.m. He sighed, standing up.

"It's getting late..."

"You can sleep in my bed." Reaper offered, making Jack blush slightly.

"Well, I'd feel kinda bad then..." He shrugged, "I can sleep on the couch."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Reaper walked toward him, "You're gonna be sore as all hell tomorrow, so you better lay somewhere comfortable." Without another word from Jack, Reaper dragged him into the bedroom. Jack was feeling awful, he really didn't want to kick him out of his own bed. Jack crossed his arms, "But, really?"

Reaper raised an eyebrow, "Do you really feel this bad about something so small?" Reaper stepped dangerously close, making Jack's heart race. This part in the simulation, this is what scared him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sort of a nice guy." He whispered, feeling tiny. Reaper chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well. the couch is mine, but you can sleep anywhere really." Reaper said, gesturing around the room. Jack practically begged mentally that Reaper would step back because he couldn't. He could see the scars on Reaper's face, how intense they looked up close.

Without any hesitation, Jack brushed the scars on his right cheek gently, "Will you tell me how you got those?"

Reaper stiffened, glaring at him. Jack cursed mentally, he knew he overstepped boundaries, he didn't mean too. He was just a curious soul.

"Maybe one day," Reaper said softly, taking Jack's hand in his.

Jack's heart was racing even faster, he could do it, just reach up and-

But why? He liked him as a friend right?

Okay, that's a total lie, Reaper as hot and very charming. He helped him, saved him, and watched out for him all the time. He couldn't turn away the guy who's had his back ever since he stepped into Dauntless.

He knew Jack's secret, and Reaper felt like a very trusting guy.

Jack stepped back, "Anyway, goodnight. Thank you." Reaper hesitated, like he wanted to say something, but nodded and left. Jack's heart still hasn't calmed down, and he thought it wouldn't.

Sleep only brought dreams, one's that woke you up in a cold sweat.

_Jack walked slowly he was covered in blood, the gun he learned to use well hanging from his hand. He shook so hard, he could barely keep a straight line. He breathed, but he couldn't. He exhaled, but with no luck. His eyes were out of focus, and he couldn't handle this, he needed to sleep._

_His eyes sharpened, his sister stood in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes, "Jack, what did you do?" She whispered. What did he do? To Jack's horror, he slowly raised the gun._

_"I don't know." He whispered, and he squeezed the trigger. But the nightmare continued. He stepped over her lifeless form, walking slowly toward a small house. He recognized it, Ana and Reinhardt own it. He remembered playing outside on this front lawn, Pharah and Mercy running off to do something they shouldn't._

_He walked inside, it was empty, but the place was torn to pieces. He seemed to know where he was going, walking into Ana's room. The room was untouched._

_He walked slowly toward the dresser, pulling the third drawer open, and pressing a hidden latch. Something behind him let out a hiss, and Jack turned around..._

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Jack woke up and almost hit whoever was waking him. His heart was racing and he couldn't think. What was he suppose to see? Was any of that real? Jack tried to shake off whoever was holding him, but he soon relaxed when whoever it was pulled him into a hug.

"Breath, you're okay." Jack clung onto whoever it was. He smelt cinnamon, but his head couldn't process who it was. He shook his head.

"What was I supposed to see...Why did I kill my sister...Why..."

"Hey, you're okay." Reaper.

Jack almost cried, he sniffled, "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's alright. Just, take a few breaths okay." Jack did, breathing when he did, exhaling when he did.

Jack looked at the bedside table, it was four in the morning.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, I said it was alright." Reaper snapped, making Jack go silent. He felt Reaper kiss his head, "What happened."

"I think my aunt Ana has a secret compartment in her room, I killed my sister, and I was supposed to be finding something. I was covered in blood-" Jack could almost smell the copper, could taste it. It made him shiver, why was this happening?

Out of all the time, he was here in Dauntless, now his head starts to overreact. He couldn't sleep some nights when he was younger because he wasn't so exhausted, but now, he was having nightmares! What was this, why was this happening.

"Jack..." Reaper said quietly, making him look up. "It's all just a dream alright? Now, it's kind of too early to go downstairs, so why don't we get some more sleep?" Jack didn't want to sleep.

"No, I-I can't-"

"I'll be right here okay, I won't leave ya." Reaper smoothed back his blonde hair, giving him a glare that said he meant it. Jack couldn't go back to sleep, after that? Reaper pulled the blankets back, before laying them down, and making sure Jack was comfortable.

He was, his shaking stopped, and he felt even more tired. "Thank you..." He whispered but fell back asleep before he could hear a response.

****************

Jack woke up feeling like he got hit by a truck several times. Reaper wasn't there either, and he slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He winced when he pushed hard on a sensitive spot. He looked at the clock and almost screamed.

It was two in the afternoon. Jack got up, walking out into the semi-dark apartment. No one was there, and he was late for whatever they were doing today. He groaned, walking back into the room to find his shirt.

He found it folded nicely and a note,

_Sleep in, you need it. I'll make some excuse, I'll be back around 4, let me at least take you to the infirmary before you do anything stupid. -Reaper_

Jack folded the note, looking out the window. It was slightly stormy, but it always was. Last night was a rare sight, where the clouds weren't covering the sky and blocking out the beauty. He walked forward, looking at the Erudite building, he couldn't see anything, but he knew something was going on. He remembers Jason in the Dauntless building, smiling and laughing like he owned the place. It annoyed him for some reason, also he was curious what the hell they were talking about, why did they have eyes on him and his friends?

Jack chewed on his lip, forgetting how bad of a habit it's become. He's tasted blood and gotten sores. But he did it religiously. Jack almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened.

"You're back early," Jack smirked, watching as Reaper tore off his jacket and threw his bean down.

"Yeah, got to escape. How you feelin?" Reaper asked, walking toward him. Jack shrugged, looking back outside.

"I feel like I need some serious painkillers." He grumbled, making Reaper smirk.

"A lot of your pals asked about you, told them you were just in the infirmary. So we better get goin there so they know I wasn't lying."

Jack sighed, he really wanted to be alone right now, seeing his friends only made the ever growing headache of his worse.

"I dunno Reaper..." He mumbled, he leaned against the glass, staring outside.

"C'mon Jack." He only sighed, but he didn't move. Jack wanted to stay here forever. Finally, he followed Reaper outside, keeping an growing blush down as Reaper wrapped his jacket around Jack's shoulders.

He walked into the infirmary, the nurse giving him a bored glare. "Oh wow, looks like you got hit hard. Have a seat and I'll have a look"

Jack sat in their for an hour, before the nurse told him he had a minor concussion and that it was already going away. The nurse was halfway through the talk when his friends kicked down the doors, "JACK!"

D.Va screeched, hugging him like he was dead. Pharah gave him a squeeze, and Sombra and Jesse smiled at him widely. The nurse saw she wouldn't be able to say anything, so handed him a small bottle of three pills and wished him well.

"What happened!" D.Va snarled, Jack just realizing Reaper was gone.

"Uh, stuff..." Jack mumbled, tugging at the jacket.

"Like..." Sombra said, tilting her head in mock.

Jack sighed, "Alright, so I was just gonna get some water, and was walking back when these guys came out of nowhere. They threw a bag over my head and almost threw me over into the Chasm."

"What the fuck." Sombra gasped, "Who was it?"

"Ross and maybe some of his friends, I don't know." Jack looked at Pharah, who was eyeing the jacket he was wearing. She must have noticed it was Reapers.

"Reaper came and saved me. Thank god he was close by or I'd be dead in the Chasm." D.Va and Jesse mumbled something, but when Jack asked them to speak up, they didn't say anything.

"I'm glad you're okay Jack, that was terrifying, waking up and seeing you not there," Pharah said, making Jack's heart hurt. He didn't think it would affect Pharah so much, but as he looked at her, he could tell Pharah must have had a nightmare as well.

"I'm alright." He smiled, making everyone else light up.

**********

Jack thought his weird intercourse with guys would have ended, but sure enough, Ethan had to come around and freak him out. Jack hasn't had a panic attack for a long time, he usually throws anything over his shoulder and refuses to think about it.

But now, he couldn't breathe, everything was happening way too fast.

Jack walked into the training area that morning, Pharah following behind with a groan. She seemed to be getting a lot more fights than him, bumping her up. Jack was still wearing Reapers jacket. It smelt nice and was warm. He only took it off when he fought or was beating a punching bag. Right now he and Jesse sat on the floor, watching as they trained. Reapers Jacket was over his shoulders, the smell of cinnamon making him dizzy.

Jesse was looking a little pale, his brown hair was messy as usual, and he abandoned the cowboy hat back in the dorms. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Jesse? You okay?"

Jesse looked at him for a minute, unfocused and confused. Finally, he blinked, "Oh, yeah." He nodded, making no attempt at his friendly smile. Jack reached over, putting a hand on Jesse's forehead.

"Holy shit cowboy, that's a fever and a little more." Jesse shrugged, staring off into the distance.

"I feel fine."

Jack shook his head, standing up and offering a hand, "Let's get you to the infirmary. Fevers are nothing to mess with." Jesse took it, and Jack had to carry the guy out of the training area. Two seconds later he had D.Va following.

"What happened?" She asked, skipping.

"Jesse has a real bad fever, just making sure it's nothing serious," Jack answered, making D.Va gasped.

"I knew you looked pale today! Okay, I'm gonna go back then." And with that, little D.Va skipped away. It was still hard to believe she was around his age. Jack trotted toward the infirmary slowly, Jesse was heavy, and the guy practically passed out on his shoulder.

Finally, he arrived, throwing him down on a bed and explaining to a very friendly nurse what was wrong. She smiled, thanking him, and sent him on his way. He gave Jesse one more small smile before leaving.

He walked back toward the training arena slowly, he didn't want to go back, he wanted to go outside and sit in the grass, drown in the never-showing sun, and see the sky again. But that wasn't going to happen till he was done with training.

He turned the corner and gasped as he ran straight into someone, "Oh sorry." He looked up and met eyes with Ethan. Jack never realized how green his eyes were, his dark black hair slicked back. The piercings were actually much scarier up front.

"Oh, hey Farm Boy." Ethan smiled, Jack tried to step away, but he froze as arms wrapped around his waist. Jack's mind panicked, this was happening, no simulation. Ethan brushed a piece of his blonde hair back, still smiling. But it wasn't a pleasant one.

"So, what have you and Reaper been doing? This is his jacket..." Ethan smiled, getting too close.

Panic attacks. They suck. Especially when you can't get away to calm down.

"Please let go, sir." He asked, trying to step away, which only made Ethan pull him closer.

"Buy why? I wanted to invite you somewhere. A little more private, ya'know?"

Jack couldn't breathe. "Please, sir. I c-can't-" Ethan ran his knuckles over his cheekbones. And Jack's body finally responded after the look in his eyes. His eyes said threats. Jack kneed him in the gut without thinking and stepped back. Ethan groaned, and Jack didn't hesitate to run.

His breaths were already labored, he shook so hard he was surprised to be on his feet, but he was sure he was crying. He finally slowed down, sinking down into the floor. He was hyperventilating, he was going dizzy and he felt like passing out.

Jack curled into a tight ball, shaking his head. That was weird, so weird. His fear happened in real life and he panicked beyond control. He didn't stop shaking, he felt so out of focus.

"Shit, Morrison, there you are." Reaper.

Fear rose inside him, thinking of how close he was last night, it maybe him freak out more. Reaper could see he was freaking out, "Hey, what's wrong." Jack almost screamed.

"Please! Just, don't come any closer!" He was shaking, he held out a hand, but couldn't keep it straight.

"No way, you're hyperventilating. Jack, calm down, c'mon-"

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled, covering his ears. He could hear his own heartbeat now, he shook his head, Reaper stopped talking but his presence only made things worse.

A soft hand touched him, one that felt like Ana's.

"Jack." Pharah said firmly, "Calm down. You're okay. I'm here." He looked up into her golden eyes. She looked like her mother, but she was Pharah. She knew mostly everything about him, she was his hang out buddy, his friend.

"Breathe with me." She said quietly, and Jack followed.

"There we go." She said after Jack's breathing went back to normal. She knew better to ask, but she did, "What happened."

"Ethan...He-he...Oh god, I just...I'm overreacting I-"

"Hey! Don't go into another attack. Just, focus on your breathing." He did, closing his eyes.

"I kneed Ethan in the gut." He heard a laugh from his side, and he opened his eyes once more. He met Reaper's eyes, concern and relief all there.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said to him, which only made Reaper roll his eyes.

"It's fine. Glad Pharah was looking for you too or you'd probably be passed out." Reaper was sitting crossed leg, Pharah kneeling on her knee. Jack was glad it was just them, the two people he trusted.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the dorms. You might wanna sleep for a few years." Pharah pulled him to feet, and Reaper helped him back to the dorms while Pharah went back to training.

"I'm sorry...I feel kinda bad, I've never met anyone who has panic attacks before..." Reaper suddenly said.

"It's fine. I don't have them a lot anymore, but...Ethan, he really freaks me out."

"Mind me askin what he did?"

"He was touching me, getting too close for comfort, and I kneed him in the gut and ran..." Reaper nodded.

"Good, fucker deserves it."

Jack was silent as they pushed inside the dorms. Reaper made sure he was comfortable before leaving him to fall asleep.

Jack pulled off the jacket, "Hey Reaper!" He called, making him stop. He eyed the jacket, before smiling.

"You can keep it." And he left.   


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zip lining

A few weeks passed, and Ethan refused to come work with the rookies now. A new girl, her name was Alice, walked around and watched. She was better aim then Reaper and laughed at every little thing anyone said remotely funny. Jack liked her, she had short brown hair and bright eyes, she was a lot more fun to have around and less terrifying. 

She was watching Jack that day shoot his gun, he somehow has become best aim in the group, and if he concentrated really hard could hit the dummies through the head straight on. Alice hummed in approval, “Wow Morrison! Looking great!” She beamed, “Glad someone can actually hit the damn target.” 

Pharah was the next in praise, and then Jesse. D.Va just glared at Alice till she walked away. They knew D.Va wasn’t that good of an aim, but she’s been improving. She can actually hit the targets now. 

Jesse was humming some stupid amity song Jack once heard when he and his sister helped the amity load trucks.  “Jesse you’re messing me up.” He growled after missing again. Jesse laughed.

“Sorry pal, just like that song.” He stopped, though. Jack sighed, aiming once more. 

He felt a presence behind him right as he squeezed the trigger and hit the target straight between the eyes. He turned slightly and saw it was Reaper leaning closer than he would normally, “Not wearing my jacket today?” 

Jack smirked, “Yeah, I don’t want to get it dirty...Also it’s really warm today…” Jack looked up at the visible sun shining down today, warming the top of the roof. 

“Yeah it is...Still, just don’t want it to get lost is all.” He smiled, making Jack grin like a kid. He took aim again, and hit the dummy, only missing once. He unloaded the gun, taking it apart, putting it back, reloading, and went back to aim once more. 

Reaper was walking down the aisle of kids, but all Jack could think about was Reaper right behind him, he could feel his hands hold out like he was going to fix Jack’s posture, but didn’t make any attempt. 

He unloaded his gun, before putting it away and following the group downstairs for lunch. 

The newbie’s were sweating, but laughing and jumping around like kids on energy drinks, but all Jack felt was tired. If he even thought about what happened a few weeks ago he gets dizzy and want’s to die all at the same time.

Right now was at that moment. 

The thoughts came to him in slow bursts, right as he thought he would never think of it, it comes back up. Like, if you ever did something that was so cringe, or so bad, and after burying it away for ages, it comes back to the front of your mind. And you die in embarrassment all over again. Yeah, Jack felt that way. 

He still felt anxious over it, even though it was in the past. If he had time traveling powers, he would go back and try to fix that problem. But nope, he’s left with stupid memory’s that seem to show up at weird moments. 

Jack was walking back toward the dorm, ready to just take today off, when he accidently ran straight into Jason. He stumbled back, “Sorry!” He stuttered out, holding out a hand to make sure the other person didn’t fall. 

Jason’s cropped hair was sticking up, making him look more handsome, “Oh! Jack Morrison. What a surprise.” He laughed, his voice smooth and slightly more high pitched. Jack gave him a nod and tried to step around him, but Jason followed him. 

“Jack, I wanted to talk to you actually.” Jack raised an eyebrow, his heart starting to pick up pace. 

“Oh? What’s wrong?” His head went straight to what he overheard, wondering if Jason was going to elaborate on what he said. But Jason only smiled some more, leaning a little closer.

“I heard you kneed Ethan in the gut.” His green eyes sparkled dangerously. Jack gulped, before forcing out a laugh.

“O-oh, yeah, guess that’s going around…” He rubbed his neck, looking anywhere but at him. Jason seemed amused. 

“I wanted to say thank you. That creep needed taught a lesson eventually I guess.” Jack’s head snapped up, and he wondered how many times Ethan tried to do that and got away with it. Hell, did he do it to Jason? But that idea was discarded faster than thought. Jason was taller than Ethan by a head and he looked more fit than half of Dauntless. He was a very charming guy too, and finally, his logical brain kicked in.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Oh, just doing some business.” Jason waved his hand, laughing, as if this was an everyday event, “I just was going to talk with Ethan is all.” Jack nodded.

“Sorry for getting in your way.” He stepped aside, offering a path for Jason to leave. 

“I have some more to talk to you about-” 

“I’m sorry, I’m really busy...I’ll talk some other time, though.” Jack was starting to feel awkward talking with Jason, they way he looked at Jack unsettled him. 

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you around then Jack.” He wished Jason would call him Morrison. 

Jack walked away fairly quickly, his nerves dancing. He wanted to find Reaper and hug him or something. But since that was too awkward he wanted Reaper’s jacket. 

He walked into the dorms, finding no one inside. Good, it was time to burn more thoughts. Jack grabbed the lighter Jesse had hidden, climbing onto his bed and pulling out some paper he had under his pillow along with a pen.

He decided to write a letter this time:

_ Dear family:  _

_ Oh god, where do I begin. I’ve had such a weird experience here at Dauntless, I’ve been able to keep in the top five with my friends, so that’s good. I’ve been able to make some enemies as well. Jesus Christ Angela, some jerk named Ross and a few other pals tried to throw me over the Chasm! Luckily, Reaper was there to save me.  _

_ I think I’ve mentioned this before, Reaper saving me. It’s like whenever I’m in trouble he’s there for me, he’s watching out for me. But why?  _

Jack tapped the pen on the bed for a minute, thinking. Why? 

_ Dad, if you were here you’d probably have a better explanation...I’m so lost, and I’m so tired. Maybe I should have stayed in Abnegation. I’m sore as all hell, and I don’t feel well. Every Time I wake up in the mornings I feel sick. I think it’s because of the simulation surem though. But I miss everything. I want to see Ana and Reinhardt again too, they’re probably missing their daughter like crazy.  _

_ Mom, Dad, I also wanted to say that guy Ethan, he tried to, I don’t know, make a move? It was scary. I also had a really bad panic attack. Haha surprise! And after I thought those were over. I’m tired, really tired.  _

_ I can’t say I hate it here though. I got a cool tattoo, might get a new one soon. I want to get one of a skull on my shoulder, kind of like some designs I saw on Reaper’s desk. He’s a great artist by the way. Also, food is okayish, and I’ve learned how to beat people up twice my size. Also, guns and knives.  _

_ We’re starting knives next week, so wish me luck.  _

_ I miss you guys like crazy, and I just needed another thought burner. Love you guys. _

_ Jack _

Jack sighed, hoping down and landing on the cement floor with ease. He ruffled the paper back and forth, wondering if he actually wanted to burn this one. It was a good letter, sort of childish. But he needed to forget. 

He clicked open the lighter.

“Can I read it first.” Jack almost threw the lighter at him. Reaper was standing by the bed again, watching with high interest. 

“No.” Jack snapped, sounding harsher than he’d like. 

“Please?” Reaper settled down next to him but made no attempt on snatching the paper like Pharah or Angela did when they were young. 

Jack shook his head, lighting the lighter again. But before he knew it the paper was snatched away and Reaper was reading it. Jack wanted to suddenly die. 

Reaper was silent after he finished reading it, handing it back to Jack. Jack took it, before finally setting it on fire. Jack watched as the paper burned bright, giving off a little warmth, before slowly dying and turning to blackened ash. 

“Jack…” Reaper said quietly, making him look at him. Reaper was still staring at the paper. “I know those are meant to be never thought of again but…” He hesitated. “Does the serum make you sick?” 

“Yeah, I think so…” Jack rubbed his neck, right where the needles go in. “But it’s fine. I can handle it.” 

“Jack-” 

“No, I’m serious. I’m not getting kicked out of Dauntless cause the serum makes me sick. Maybe it’s just my…” He dropped his voice so low he didn’t hear himself, “my divergent side kicking in.” 

Reaper went stiff, but slowly nodded, “Maybe.” 

“I wanna be left alone for a while if that’s alright…” Jack really didn’t though. 

Reaper shook his head, “Nah, you need someone. After that thought burner, I think you might need me.” 

“Why you?” He sounded much harsher than intended. 

“Because. Why am I always saving you?” Reaper suddenly leaned closer so there were barely centimeters away from each other. 

“Why? I’d like to know myself.” Jack’s throat was dry and his wanted to lean away. But he held there, looking into his beautiful golden brown eyes, 

“Reaper…” He whispered, putting a hand to his chest, “I-I-” 

“Sorry.” He started to retreat, and Jack panicked. 

He PANICKED!

He didn’t mean to, but hell, here he was. He just burned that note, but he might make a whole new one. 

Jack leaned in and closed the space off between them. Their lips connected, Reaper kissing back harder. He felt his hands tangle in his blonde hair, tugging slightly at the roots. Jack’s hands wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. 

Suddenly they pulled away, and Jack almost screamed. 

“I-I’m so sorry holy shit this is happening I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to I-” 

“Shhh, Jack. It’s fine.” Reaper pulled Jack into a tight hug, exactly what he wanted today. Jack shamefully curled up in Reaper’s lap, letting him rock Jack back and forth. 

“You’re fine.” 

Jack wasn’t fine. 

“You’re fine.” 

Okay, maybe he was. 

 

***********

 

Pharah stared at him like he just told her someone died and came back alive. 

“What the frick…” She whispered. Staring at Jack, “If my mom was here…” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought last night.” Jack laughed, chewing on his lip. Still a really bad habit of his. He started doing it more ever since that kiss too, he felt more anxious and jumpy, which was tiring all together. 

“So, are you guys, together?” They jumped when D.Va and Sombra poked their heads around the corner. Jack and Pharah stood outside the dorm room and down the hallways a little bit, it was late, so no one would be looking for them and no one in their right minds would come eavesdropping. 

Guess he was wrong. 

“No, just a one-time thing…” He tasted blood on his lip. 

“Well, make it a more time thing!” D.Va said, throwing her hands up, “You guys are like, perfect for each other!” Jack shook his head at the awkwardness this all was. 

“Whatever. C’mon, let’s get going.” He shooed them all toward the dorms, “And please don’t tell anyone?” 

“You got it.” The two said in unison. 

Jack was standing outside the building, Dauntless teens surrounding him, “So, we really get to just, leave?” He asked, Pharah grinning like a child. 

“We get to do some running around, just stay out of the factions area’s.” Which was a lot. The entire city was abandoned except for the factionless living there. The bases were all surrounding the destroyed city, except for the Erudite building that sat more or so in the middle. Jack sighed, the fresh air blowing his locks back and brushing smoothly across his skin. 

“This is gonna be awesome!” D.Va squealed, clapped her hands like a baby. McCree came up behind her, looking less excited. He must be feeling the weirdness of the sudden event. 

Ethan was there today, standing in front of the huge group gathered around. Sombra and Amelie came up behind them, just in time as Ethan called for attention. 

“Alright! Listen up! We want to get you guys use to fighting in a rocky area.” So there’s the catch. 

“Run around all you want, but this will also be a small fight. You’ll be wearing a jacket that will beep if you’ve been shot by anyone but teammates. You’ll be armed with guns of choice, trust me, we have everything, and then you guys can fight here and there. But do keep in mind, if you have a good amount of hits at the end you’ll get a boost on the leaderboard.” 

So much for roaming around. Jack could already feel the excitement of going around and shooting people. “Pick your own groups, up to six or seven people!” Jack turned to his friends. 

“Pharah, D.Va, McCree, me, Sombra, and Amelie, cool. Just enough.” Sombra turned to Amelie with a big grin. 

“See, told you they wouldn’t mind.” Amelie suddenly did a small bow.

“Thank you for accepting me into your group.” Jack realized everyone was looking at him. He laughed, waving a hand.

“Hey! It’s no problem, any friend of Sombra is a friend of ours!” Amelie looked slightly happy, but the resting neutral look stayed there. They walked to the area where guns and vests were set up, everyone roaming around for their selected choice. 

Jack picked up a normal pulse rifle, strapping on the vest. It was comfortable at least. He turned around to see McCree study a small revolver, before seeming satisfied. Jack smiled when McCree gave him a goofy grin. What a weird guy. 

He turned around to ask what Pharah was going to get when he came face to face with Reaper. He looked down at him, his golden eyes glimmering from the sun. 

“Hey, who’s on your team?” 

“Oh, the normal losers. Pharah, D.Va, McCree, Sombra and Amelie…” Jack shrugged, fiddling with the gun in his hand. 

“Yeah? Amelie is a great shot.” He looked up, his eyes trailing toward Sombra and Amelie. Jack looked back as well. 

“Does Sombra know her?” Jack asked, watching as the two interacted like old friends. 

“Sombra is Candor, but she seemed to hang around the Dauntless building when she was a kid. Dunno how she got away with it, but she did. Eventually, she switched. Must have been great friends with her.” 

Jack smiled, “Sounds like something she would do.” 

Reaper suddenly brushed a thumb across his lip, “How come your bottom lip is always looking like someone punched you?” Jack leaned away, surprised from the sudden contact. 

“It’s a habit...I just bite my lip too hard sometimes.” Reaper gave him a look he couldn’t identify. He wasn’t sure it was concern or the look Ana gave him when he does something bad and he needed to stop. 

“Well, just keep them soft for me?” He said so quietly only Jack heard, and he felt the blush rush straight to his face. 

Reaper smiled before walking away, and Jack stood there like a blushing idiot. 

*********

The small group they came up with were actually much better than he’d like to admit. Amelie was a great sniper, hitting her targets without missing, and was easily getting more kills. The six of them camped out in a building, hanging out in the sun and enjoying the clear day. Amelie snipped whenever she felt like it, but they were mostly in the shadows. 

They could go out and fight, hunt people down like dogs, but they were all already so high up on the scoreboards. McCree was telling them a story of something he did in Amity, everyone but Jack laughing and paying attention. But his mind wandered, staring across the charred buildings, overrun with plants and overgrowth. 

Jack suddenly saw a glimpse and grabbed Amelie before the person aiming could get a good shot. Everyone instantly ducked low, Amelie positioning so she could see without getting hit. 

Jack peeked around the corner, searching for what he saw. He saw something, he knows he did. 

Amelie finally pulled her trigger and a loud beep echoed across the now silent area. They heard someone curse, and he almost laughed. It sounded like Ethan, and if he was playing, that means Ross was following him around like a lost dog. 

Jack aimed as well, trying to get a position. 

“They’re hiding behind that wall,” Amelie said, looking through the scope of her sniper gun. Jack and McCree had weapons aimed, and ready. 

Someone moved, and Jack hit them, making the person curse as a beep sounded. Then a few guys came out of cover, Jack and McCree unloading onto them. Amelie was watching the other side, hitting the ones who tried to run. Distraction. 

“Idiots.” Amelie sighed, still watching. But it seemed they were safe. The ones they hit retreated into the city. He saw Ethan looking pissed as he stormed back. They could have killed them all again, but they weren’t really trying. 

“Hey.” All their weapons pointed at the new voice. A guy held up his hands, laughing, “Truce? Just for a bit?” He smiled, waiting to see their reaction. He was a tall guy with black hair and dark skin. His name was Mason, a really nice guy. 

They lowered their guns, “Hello Mason.” Jack stepped forward, smiling. Mason grinned wider.

“Hey! So, it’s getting late. Before we go back toward the building, we were gonna do something. Ever been zip lining before?”

  
  


Jack sighed as he followed Mason up a huge amount of stairs, most crumbled from time, and they had to jump up to get towards the top. Jack still didn’t get what they were doing, but Sombra and D.Va jumped at the idea like hounds. They finally made it to a flattened area, and two people stood outside what seemed to be a slightly functioning elevator. Jack raised an eyebrow, “Is that safe?” 

“Sorta.” Mason grinned, before motioning for the two people to start up the elevator. They pressed a button, and the doors slowly opened with a screech. Jack looked at the others, who seemed excited. Except for McCree, he looked ready to bail. 

“So uh, I don’t think-” 

“Come on McCree! I promise it’s safe!” Mason slapped his back and shoved the poor kid forward. Jack stepped in, squishing in the back as they tried to fill the small elevator with people. The doors screeched shut, and the slow ride began. 

At first, Jack thought McCree hated heights, but he was soon to realize he was afraid of small spaces. Jack was too, but he wasn’t completely panicking like McCree who was doing a great job at hiding it. Jack took his hand, giving him a small smile, “It’s fine. We’re okay.” 

McCree gave him a thankful smile, but he could see sweat already forming on his forehead. Finally, the door opened and McCree practically bolted. 

“What’s with him?” D.Va asked, walking out with Jack. 

“I think he’s not a big fan of small spaces…” D.Va winced.

“Aw, poor guy. Now I feel bad. Oh well,” She sauntered off toward the group gathered around the zip line. Jack stood back, watching as people harnessed and flew off into the night. It seemed people would come back with harnesses, and then hurry back down. The zip line seemed to go on forever, and he wondered how they did this. 

“Jack! Come on!” Pharah called, and he stepped forward. Mason started strapping the harness on him, telling him how to release him and the break. Jack finally stepped up onto the ledge, and Mason grabbed the hooks. 

“Ready?” He smiled, Jack shrugging. 

Mason clipped two hooks on the harness, one at the waist, and the other by the shoulder blades. “Alright! Have fun!” He shoved him, and Jack almost choked on the sudden speed. 

He closed his eyes for a second, and slowly forced his eyes open. Jack gasped as he saw the entire city zoom past, the sunset sky making everything orange. Jack laughed, letting the wind kick back his hair, letting himself feel weightless. All the worries of the past few weeks washed away, the height, the wind, the adrenaline. It’s everything he’s ever asked for. 

He looked forward, and almost screamed, he was zooming straight toward a building, the hole barely big enough for him to turn sideways and fly through. He laughed once he was back outside. But then something that looked like fans stuck out, and Jack had to throw himself to the side. But he did reach out his hand and brush the cold metal. 

He seemed okay now, the sun was down now and the night sky was making everything darker. Jack enjoyed the ride, and finally, he saw a group of people waiting down below. Jack smiled, waving at them. But then he looked up and saw a wall. 

He reached up, grabbing the break and pulling as hard as he could, but he wasn’t close to slowing down in down. He pulled the rope a little hard, and finally, he came to a painful stop, his head inches from the cement. 

Everyone was yelling down below, laughter reaching up to him. He looked down the people down below forming a small net with their arms. He yanked the release and fell. 

*********

“Okay, what should I get, pink and black, or purple and black?” D.Va asked, Jack, looking between the two outfits she was holding out. 

“Pink. Suits you better.” She smiled, humming in approval as she danced around the clothes. 

“What are you getting Jack?” She asked, taking out some more pink and black shirts. 

“Dunno. I just need some new shoes…” He watched D.Va light up at the mention of shoes. 

“Why didn’t you say so! I’ll help!” She ran to the register, quickly paying for her things. D.Va and Jack walked across the huge assortment of shopping buildings and into a store D.Va claims has the best shoes. They browsed for awhile, D.Va already picking some new one’s for her. Jack settled on some combat boots, but she made him buy the ones with thick soles and blue lining the sides. 

He walked out and sat on a bench, pulling them on while D.Va blabbed about getting a new tattoo or something. 

“Out for a stroll?” D.Va screamed and Jack jumped. 

“REAPER!” D.Va shrieked, hitting him. Reaper chuckled as she yelled some more at him. She huffed. “I’m gonna go. I’ll see ya later Jack.”

Jack waved as she stormed away, and he looked up at Reaper. “Hey.” 

Reaper looked at him, his smirk turned into a soft smile, “Hey. New shoes?” Jack nodded, standing up. 

“Yeah. I like them.” Reaper nodded. “So, what can I do for you?” Jack asked, tilting his head. 

“Busy?” He asked, stepping a little closer, “I wanted to show you something.” Jack could see Reaper was keeping his distance, and honestly, he’d be lying if his heart didn’t melt. Reaper actually respected everything about him.

“I’m not.” Reaper nodded, smiling wider. 

“Come on then.” 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sees Angela again

 Jack followed Reaper outside, the cool air brushing his cheeks gently. He followed Reaper slowly down long alleyways deprived of people. He didn't mind where they were going, as long as Jack was with Reaper and outside breathing the fresh air.

He almost forgot how much fresh air can do for you. It seems to clear your mind, if only just for a minute. It felt like after being stuck in a hole underground, it made you feel like you're just a cloud drifting through endless meadows.

Jack realized how poetic he just got and decided to focus on where he was actually going.

Reaper was leading him down another alleyway, it was quite a distance from the Dauntless headquarters, but the walk was nice. The sun was ready to end the day but was still blazing across the sky, burning orange and purple across the blue sky. Reaper suddenly stopped, making Jack bump into him, "Oh, sorry."

Reaper was looking up, searching for something. Jack did too, but couldn't see what he was looking for. Reaper then moved toward a towering building and grabbed a hidden rope. With a sharp tug, a ladder fell down, revealing a passage towards the top.

"What the hell," Jack whispered, still in shock about not seeing a ladder and rope that lead clear to the top of a building. Reaper chuckled but didn't say anything as he started up the ladder. Jack followed, looking down towards the ground every so often.

Finally, they made it to the top, and Reaper offered a hand towards Jack, who gladly accepted.

Jack landed on the rooftop, and felt lightheaded from how tall they were, the wind starting to kick up and brush his hair back. But what actually took his breath was the view. Out in front of him, he could see the sunset clearly, the wall surrounding the city was glistening white, and you could almost see Amity trucks ready for tomorrow's shipments.

Jack stared, his heart slamming in his chest. This was the best thing he's ever seen.

"Like it?" Reaper asked quietly, standing behind him.

"Yeah..." Jack smiled, then laughed a little. "Yes, this is amazing."

Reaper chuckled, "Great. I only come here when we're forced to do stuff I don't want to do. It's a perfect view of everything." Jack got so caught up, he didn't actually realize that there was more to see. He turned in a 360 circle, taking in everything.

He could see all the way toward the Abnegation homes, the Candor building, the Erudite building, and the small area made of glass that leads down into Dauntless. Then the wall, you could see every bit of it. Jack saw the train rattling along, slowing down before zooming off again. This was blowing his mind.

He finally was facing Reaper, who was looking at him, "How did you find this?" Jack asked, still a little lightheaded.

"I had a friend who showed me this place. He told me it was his...Safe haven, I guess you can say. He's in Abnegation now, though, so he never comes up here. But, I do. And I thought you'd like it..." Reaper finished.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I do, thanks." And Jack really wanted to turn back around and watch the sun, but Reaper just had it all. He was taller than him by a long shot, and his eyes were practically golden in the reflecting sun.

"I just wanted to say sorry..." Jack started, thinking back to the moment in the dorm room, "I was just caught up back there. I'm still kinda tired, but not so much."

Reaper nodded, "I'm glad. It's kinda scary being all caught up in your own head." He reached out and brushed his knuckles along Jack's cheeks. "You seem like your old self."

Jack smiled, leaning into his touch. "I've been feeling like it too..."

Reaper dropped his hand, which felt terribly disappointing. Jack forced himself to look toward the sun, it was halfway down across the horizon. The wind was settling a little, but it was still strong enough to kick up his hair.

"We should go." Reaper finally said, stepping back.

"Can we wait for the sun?" Jack asked, looking back toward him. Reaper blinked at him as if he didn't consider the idea.

"Uh, sure..." He mumbled. Jack smiled and walked toward the edge of the building. He threw his legs over the side and settled down. He stared at the sun and wall, letting the calmness of today wash over him.

Reaper joined him eventually, and the two watched the sun sink below the horizon. Little did Jack know Reaper was actually watching him the entire time.

The darkened sky seem to settle the city in a foggy, dreamlike state, making Jack sleepy. But he didn't want the day to end, even though it already has. It felt wonderful, sitting next to Reaper on a high ledge and enjoying the view.

But all good things come to end, as Ana once told Jack.

"We're gonna get chewed out if we stay out any longer," Reaper announced, and Jack sighed defeatedly.

"Pity. Tonight was wonderful." Jack murmured, before standing up. Reaper followed him.

"It's not like we can't do this again." Reaper teased, before turning and walking across the rooftop. Jack followed him slowly, dragging his feet. He looked at the rising moon, the stars already poking up and showing a few beginnings of constellations.

"Jack come on," Reaper said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm coming..." He mumbled, even though he showed no hurry on making his way toward the exit. He didn't hear Reaper approach him, even in the dead silent night.

"Jack." Reaper grabbed his arm lightly, tugging him to look at him. Jack looked at him, but finally the one thing he's been waiting for happened.

Reaper leaned down, and kissed him. It was so soft and sweet, but Jack's heart hammered and his stomach filled with butterflies. He kissed back, almost hesitant to break this up. He loved this, he really didn't want this night to end.

Reaper eventually pulled away, "Let's get back home, okay?" Jack nodded, breathless.

**********

"Jack, where were you last night!? You got home way too late." Pharah said that morning after she saw him walk in for a shower.

"Yeah, sorry. Got caught up in things."

"Was Reaper 'things'?" Sombra asked, making Jesse and D.Va erupt in giggles.

"Children." Jack spit at them, which only made them laugh more.

They finished up and were walking toward the cafeteria when they almost ran straight into Jason. Their group paused, Ethan and him making their way toward them. Jason caught their group, and smiled, "Oh, hello." They all nodded politely, Pharah even smiled.

Jack was about to slip past when Jason started talking more, "It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about your group particularly." Jason said, his smiling looking fake. Jack forget he didn't tell anyone about what he heard, the incident with Ross shook the whole thing out of his head.

"Hope they were good things," Pharah said, her whole body saying business. One thing Jack always admired about the Amarii's, no matter who you were, they always took people seriously and kindly.

"Oh, yes they are. Good to see you, Morrison." And with that, the two left.

"Do you know Jason?" D.Va asked, glaring at the two as they left.

"No..." Jack said, watching cautiously. He didn't like how he seemed to be more important than his friends. Like he was getting pinpointed. Jack shrugged, and they finished their walk toward the cafeteria.

"Wow, I can't believe we're almost done with training..." D.Va and McCree were observing the leaderboard, Jack was able to take first place this week, Pharah below him followed up with a kid named Charles then McCree. A few more names down then was D.Va and Sombra, still in the good zone, but not as up there as they wished.

But honestly, Jack was glad they were all able to keep up.

No more weird interactions with Ross either, he seemed to have gotten the message Reaper would murder him if he even breaths toward Jack. Which was really reassuring.

Jack was stuck in thought, staring at the leaderboard, he never noticed how Amelie suddenly slid into the seat next to Sombra. "Hello."

McCree looked up so fast his hat slipped off. D.Va jumped and banged his knee against the table, and Sombra dropped her cup.

"Hey, Amelie." Jack greeted her, breaking out of his head. Amelie nodded and stole Sombras toast. Sombra just grumbled and stole Jack's cup of water. He watched the two talk, D.Va peeping into the conversation every so often.

"I better go..." Amelie said, looking toward the group of Dauntless kids walking off, "I'll see you guys soon." Sombra and D.Va said bye in unison, while McCree tipped his hat and stood up himself.

"We better get moving too, simulations all day today..." Jack grunted but stood and followed McCree. Sombra and D.Va followed in front of him, talking quietly of the simulations. Jack smiled, he was proud of how far he's gotten and his friends.

Reaper was waiting for them as their group gathered. Nineteen teens shoved in a small waiting room, silence for hours. But today three other people were there, "To get these moving quicker, and to give everyone a little more preparation time, we'll have three of you go at the same time."

Pharah sighed, "Great."

"Not in the same room." Reaper shot back at Pharah. Which seemed to calm some people.

"Alright, Amarii, you first." He pointed toward two other kids and the three went into the room. Jack and McCree waited patiently, it went by just as slow.

"Alright, Ross, Morrison, McCree." The three finally walked into the room, and the two other people waited by two doors leading east and west. Then the normal room they used.

"McCree, go with Alice, Ross, go with Fred." Jack waited until the other two were gone and doors shut tightly before sitting down.

"Let's talk about your Divergent thing," Reaper said quietly, sitting on a rolly chair. "When we test to see if you've gotten over your fears, we also test for any hint of Divergent. It's ridiculous, but it happens. So you'll have to train to make sure everything that you do, looks like something a Dauntless would do."

"So, no cheating the system." Jack teased.

"Exactly." Reaper smirked, and picked up the needle gun, "Alright, I'll be studying everything. Good luck Morrison..." Jack winced as the serum was injected, and his body went slightly heavy and tipsy.

***********

Jack woke up in his house, great, he hated when he woke up to this one first. He sat up, stretching, and then made his way downstairs. As always, he opened the door, and black-clad men walked up and down the streets.

His sister was dead on the grass, he slightly was annoyed by how easy this has gotten to see. He wasn't scared anymore because he knew if Angela did die, she would want him to move on. So he walked back inside and shut the door.

This time he stood up above the skyscraper Reaper showed him, he felt Reaper hesitant to touch him, to hug him or even poke him. He had no idea how to get over this, what was he suppose to?

He sighed and shook his head.

As if the simulation understood he didn't want to do this, or his Divergent skills kicking in, he was suddenly dropping out of the air and straight into icy water. He gasped when he hit the water, and hit his head against rocks.

His vision went in and out, but he struggled back to the top, even if it felt like was being dragged down. He breached the surface when his lungs just about gave out, but Jack's head hit the top of a smooth cave, and claustrophobia started to set in.

He took a great big breath of air, and went back underwater, where much more space was. He swam through the icy water, before seeing a bigger opening. He pushed himself toward it, and then out.

He was right on the shore, and Ethan offered a hand, "C'mon Jack!"

Jason stood next to him, "No, come with me." He smiled kindly,

What.

*******

Jack must have forced himself awake. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. His heart was racing, what the hell? What was that? He now had to worry about the leader of Erudite? This was too much.

"Jack," Reaper said quietly. But Jack just sat there, feeling defeated. "Jack..."

"What." He finally huffed, and he looked at Reaper. He was looking at a monitor, tapping it slowly, but he never let his gaze fall on Jack.

"You woke yourself up...You were in there for like, ten minutes." He raised an eyebrow, "Losing you calm already Morrison?"

Jack didn't answer, maybe he should have stayed in Abnegation, that would have been so much easier. He sat up, tugging at the electro things so he could get out. He needed to go somewhere, he didn't want to be here.

"Jack. Hey, where are you going?" But Jack was gone, he threw open the door and took off in a sprint. He ran up the stairs, making plenty of people give him disapproving looks, he pushed outside and ran.

The cold air hit him, but he kept going. Didn't know where, but he was going. He finally decided he was wanting to see his sister, the only person who actually can make his entire world make sense.

He slowed down, stopping outside of the Erudite building, where people in blue suits lingered around. Jack pushed inside and walked toward the main office. A woman looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I need to see my sister." He demanded, making the woman grunt.

"Who is she?"

"Angela Morrison."

"Do you mean Mercy Morrison?" Jack blinked, she must have changed her name.

"Uh, yeah sure..." The woman tapped away at her computer before pressing a button.

"Mercy, someone's here to see you." The woman pointed toward a seat, "Please sit over there and wait."

Jack did as he was told, sitting down and ignoring the curious glances toward him. He waited for a few minutes before an elevator opened and his beautiful sister appeared. She wore a blue sweater that hung nicely and a pair of boots the went to her knees.

Her entire formal look dropped once she saw Jack.

"Oh, my..." She took off on a running start and Jack stood, grabbing her into a hug. She hugged him tighter, before pulling away and outside.

"Sorry, I don't think it's smart to be inside." She laughed lightly, the two of them making their way toward the edge of the manicured lawn.

"It's fine. Just, I needed to talk to you...Someone that wasn't Dauntless." Angela nodded.

"Well, they call me Mercy here now. I'm studying to become a doctor!" She looked honestly excited.

"I'm so proud...We probably need more." He smiled, feeling the pure energy coming from his beloved sister.

"Yeah, so anyway, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting on a broken wall. Jack pulled himself up next to her. He looked down, trying to wrap his head around things.

"I'm gonna get screwed over when I go back to Dauntless..."

"Why? You don't have permission to be here?" She asked, smiling lightly, "Already getting into trouble?"

"Yeah...I'm tired, Angie..." He said quietly, looking up at the building, "I don't like the people at Dauntless, pretty sure Ethan-the guy in charge- tried to like, I don't know...Kiss me? And then I met Reaper, he's really nice...Looks after me but sometimes I feel like he's judging me constantly..."

Angela was quite, "You're not depressed are you?"

"Pft, no."

"Good."

They went quiet again, "Sounds like you're a little more stressed out then when you were at home."

"Maybe...I already burned plenty of my thoughts."

"Ugh, me too." Angela laughed, and Jack joined her.

"Is Fareeha okay?"

Jack looked at his sister, "It's Pharah now, but yeah. She misses you like crazy. We met a few others two. McCree and D.Va and Sombra, they're all such nice kids. Also Amelie, but she's in a different group..."

"You've met so many new friends." She smiled.

"What about you?"

"Oh, Winston and Mei are the two new people I've met. Winston practically runs the place with his new tech Athena. And Mei has created a gun that can freeze people. She's an interesting person, really quiet, but when you get her talking oh boy!"

Jack chuckled, "They sound nice."

"Jason is really harsh on me, though..." Mercy started, "Whenever I fail on something he always threatens to throw me out, but he doesn't do that to anyone else..." She shrugged, "Guess he's kinda like Ethan, except ruder."

"Trust me, Ethan is an ass."

"I bet." She giggled. "You're looking...different..." She reached a finger out and poked his arm, "Guess Dauntless has gotten you training and stuff..."

Jack smirked, "Yeah, I can now climb up something with ease and shoot a gun..." Angela nodded, looking away for a second.

Angela, or Mercy now, turned so she can fully face Jack. "You should go, please don't get into any trouble."

Jack nodded, "Yeah...I just need to stay like this for a while..." He looked up at his sister, "How do you stop being scared of something..."

Mercy seemed to be thrown by the question, "Um..." She cleared her throat, "Well, The second signal sent to the hypothalamus and triggers our autonomic nervous system — the system responsible for the fight or flight instinct — when our bodies go into superman mode. It elevates our heart rate and blood pressure and pumps adrenaline throughout our bodies. That's the rush you feel when scared.

"So, I guess you sort of..." She was seeming to pick her words carefully, "Accept that you're scared and let the adrenaline push you forward. Don't be afraid to push yourself back and hold back, make yourself go forward with the adrenaline..."

"You're the smartest person ever," Jack said in awe. Mercy laughed, hitting his arm.

"Whatever you're doing there in Dauntless, you be careful okay. I don't want you going around and dying on me."

Jack jumped down, and so did Mercy, and he scooped her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

" _Du bist willkommen_ Jack." Mercy kissed the top of his head. "Be safe getting home."

"Thanks." And he turned to walk away. It took him a few seconds to realize Mercy spoke a different language, one Reinhardt spoke in, and then another second to realize he was being followed. He stopped, glancing around himself.

He heard other footsteps, he swore he did. Some scuffling to his left, and he glanced over to see some guys wearing blue suits step out. "Mr. Morrison, we'll have to ask you to come with us."

"Why." Jack snarled, seeing he had a perfect pocket of an exit.

"Jason would like to ask you a few questions..." He said clearly, stepping forward, and Jack stepped back.

"Come with us, Mr. Morrison." He said threatening.  


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack get's nipped with a knife

Jack narrowed his eyes and considered his exits. He could run forward, easily out run them, scale the walls, or surrender. Either way, he felt like he was going to get caught. He took a breath, before holding up his hands, “Okay,”

They pushed him back toward the Erudite building, and he was just glad Mercy wasn’t here to see this. She disappeared pretty quickly. They walked into an empty elevator, and with a shaking stutter, the elevator went up. Jack felt a gentle press of a gun on his back, but Jack just stood still and waited for this anxiety-inducing trip to just end.

The doors opened and Jack glanced at the numbers. They were on the top floor, which meant he was here to see Jason. Please, just kill him. Jack wanted to roll his eyes and kick everyone around him, but he was forced to walk.

They walked down pristine white and blue walls, and Jack realized how out of place he was, dressed in pure black, while everyone was bright and calm. He repressed the urge to run because he was close.

Jack was shoved passed a door, and with a slam, Jack was left with the person he really didn’t want to see right now. Jason turned around, her blonde hair lying in beautiful waves, his green eyes brighter than the grass outside. His smile wasn’t as charming as Jack’s, more like it gave away he was hiding something. Something dangerous, and no one new.

Jack gulped audibly, before taking a few careful steps forward. Jason watched with a raised eyebrow, “Welcome Mr. Morrison. Honestly, it’s a pleasure.” He stood, his smile didn’t reach his eyes. It was forced and almost threatening.

“Hello…” Jack said quietly, stopping at the back of a chair. It was covered in blue, and his desk was a polished white. Papers and a computer sat on the desk, and the bookshelves were a nice combo of white and blue with dusted books. Everything looked so clean, so bright, and it was starting to hurt his head.

“I got a notice that you came by. You know, it’s not smart to hang out with other factions.” Jason walked around his desk, smoothing down his blue suit, fixing his white tie. Jack wanted to reach out and tear it apart.

“Sorry, I just needed to talk to Angela…” He shifted, ready to run for the door. Jason leaned against his desk, folding his arms. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, and with a careful flick, it went back in place.

“Yes, I heard you were talking to dear Mercy. She’s honestly a great doctor, I’m excited to see where she gets.” Jason said, looking at Jack like he was the most interesting thing in the room.

“Yeah? Mercy said you didn’t like her much.” Jack backed up, regretting even stepping forward. Jason saw his withdrawal.

He straightened quickly, “Don’t worry! I don’t, she’s a bright student and has a great future. Now, enough of her. Please sit.”

Jack didn’t budge. Neither did Jason.

“Morrison, why are you here?” He asked.

“I wanted to talk to Mercy.”

“About?” He tilted his head, his gaze almost like a bullet.

Jack winced, “J-Just...Things. Nothing about the factions, just personal stuff.”

Jason didn’t seem convinced, “What personal stuff.” Jack wanted to punch this guy. His back pressed against the door.

“Stuff. I don’t have to tell you.”

“Jack, please don’t leave,” Jason said, sounding like he was soothing a scared animal. “I just want to talk. Then I can get you home.”

“Okay, stop asking about my personal stuff.” Jack spit out.

“Okay! We’re done talking about that,” he waved his hand in the air, “So, how’s your training been going.”

Finally, something he didn’t want to rip his heart out about.

“It’s been okay, the simulations are easier now.” He said, still pressed against the wall. Jason nodded.

“That’s great to hear. So, did something happened that made you come here?”

“No. I just wanted to get away from that faction for a minute. Wanted to talk to someone I know…”

“Then why didn’t you go home? To your mom and dad?”

“They wouldn’t understand,” Jack said a little too quickly. He felt his defense come back up, wanting to run again.

“Okay,” Jason said, nodding. “Okay...Thank you, but for future reference, you won’t be welcomed in here like today Jack.” Jack nodded, and Jason smiled a very fake smile.

“Greddy, call a car for Jack,” Jason said, hitting a button on his desk.

“Yes, sir.”

Jack was restless the entire ride. He shifted, wanted to stand, propped his feet against the empty space next to him, tapped his knuckles against his knees for countless minutes. He wanted out, he wanted to run from the Erudite building the second he was released.

He had a feeling Ethan was going to be waiting for him, angry and pissed.

Jack was right.

Ethan was steaming, looked like a train. He was ready to blow, and Jack wasn’t surprised once the car was out of site that Ethan punched him flat across the cheek.

“What the hell! You can’t just run off like that!” Ethan snarled, “Ever do that again and you can kiss your number one place in the leaderboard goodbye!” Ethan shoved him toward the building. But left him with an angry growl. Jack stood outside for a few minutes, letting the wind rush over him.

His messy blonde hair flew lazily, and he felt the bitter end of night freeze his arms. His knees shook slightly, but Jack refused to drop. He went and saw Mercy, that best thing he’s had ever since he was born. Mercy was perfect, and she was going to become the best goddamn doctor around.

Jack let out a shaky breath, running his fingers through his silky hair.

He jumped out of his skin when strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Oh my god Reaper.” Jack laughed, feeling the taller person bury his face in his neck.

“Where did you go, you scared the hell out of me.” He mumbled, leaving small kisses on his neck.

“I went on a walk…” He said quietly.

“Bullshit.”

“....I went and saw my sister.” Jack answered after a minute. “She’s honestly the only thing that kept me going as a kid, needed her motivation and advice once more.”

“Jack…” Reaper turned him around, and pulled his chin up so Jack looked into Reaper’s eyes, “She’s in a different faction now. If you need help, find someone here…”

“I know…” Jack looked away still, not wanting to meet his eyes. Jack did decide during the long ass drive, that was the last time he’d see her until they were both done training. Then maybe he could see her passing by, or when they go see the choosing.

He missed his sister, but he didn’t want them to be strangers.

Reaper kissed his forehead, “C’mon, let’s go find you friends who’ve been pestering me all afternoon.” Jack smirked as Reaper dragged him inside.

**********

Jack tested the knife in his hand, looking at the blade and how sharp it was. The thunks filling the room was starting to sound like a lullaby. Jack successfully buried three knives into the targets chest and shoulders, but never the head.

Pharah was a pro at this already, she was hitting to head like it was the easiest thing ever.

“So, is she okay? Is she doing okay? Did she mention anyone bullying her besides Jason? Cause I swear to god I’ll kill them.” Pharah ranted, hitting the head again. She went and collected her blades, before coming back

“She was fine, she’s been eating well and she already was friends with the guy who practically runs the place. She’s good.” Jack assured her, finally hitting the head.

He went and grabbed his knives, before walking back. A girl who was short and had thin brown hair winced every time one of the knives hit home. None of her knives had hit the target, and she looked terrified to get them. Sadly, Ethan was back training with them and Alice was back with the other group.

Amelie even came and demanded her back one time in lunch. Jack wished Alice was back, she was kinder than that asshole. Jack set his knives down, “Hey, are you okay?” He asked the girl, Pharah looking at her.

She practically shrunk with being addressed, “Y-Yes. Fine.”

“Oh, you’re Leaf right?” Pharah smiled.

“Y-Yeah…” She mumbled, and very tentatively, started inching toward her knives. Jack and Pharah watched her, as she gingerly picked them up. She stood up straighter, smiling.

Out of nowhere a knife hurtled past Leaf and smashed into the target, making Leaf scream so loud it echoed with the clang of knives. Jack and Pharah glared at Ethan who was standing where Leaf was supposed to be.

“You just stood there for two minutes staring at the wall. What? Afraid the knives are gonna get you?” He snapped, “Hit something too already.” He went back to pacing.

Leaf trembled harshly as she went back to her spot. Jack gave her an encouraging nod, and she tried again.

Pharah pretended to aim her knife at Ethan, making Jack smirk and Leaf smile.

Reaper made his way toward them, stopping behind Jack. Before he throws, Reaper straightens out his arm and raised it, “You’re not getting headshots because you’re aiming too low.”

“Oh, gee, thanks, I didn’t know.” Reaper chuckled quietly, before leaving him. Unlike Ethan, Reaper watched Leaf shakily grab the knives and ran back toward her spot. Leaf stared at Reaper, probably ready to get scolded.

Leaf turned around and tried again. Reaper watched her, before finally talking. “Leaf, you’re shaking too much and not giving it enough strength.” He said it so softly Jack almost didn’t hear. Leaf looked relieved.

“O-Oh, I thought I was…” She made a throwing motion.

“Try again. Calm down your nerves and throw harder.”

Leaf took a deep breath, before aiming and throwing really hard. It struck the targets head.

Leaf breathed hard, she looked at Jack and Pharah who gave her bright smiles. She smiled back, and tried again, hitting the target over and over.

Ethan passed by again, looking slightly annoyed he couldn’t pick on someone. Leaf did hesitate to go gather her knives once more, and he practically pounced on her.

“Go get them.” He snarled, making Leaf squeak.

“S-Sorry sir!” She walked briskly, hesitating every time there was a thump of knives. Jack felt so bad for her. She was a great aim, but this was definitely not her zone.

“Ya’know what.” He said a little loud, “Stop! Everyone stop!” He yelled, everyone freezing. Jack watched as Ethan walked forward, pulling the knives out and shoved Leaf against the target.

“Gather up.” Ethan waved, making everyone go around him. Ethan pointed, “Pathetic. If you’re so damn scared of knives, get over it. There's gonna be a time when you come face to face with a piece of sharp metal, and you better damn well not be afraid to get hit.”

Everyone shuffled awkwardly. Leaf shook hard, shaking her head. “P-Please, I-I know, I’m really sorry.”

“Ethan stop.” Reaper snarled, “She was doing fine.”

“Shut up.” Ethan snarled. “Unless someone wants to take her place! If you wince, you’ll be kicked out of the faction. So, who wants to take that risk!” Ethan said loudly, turning away from Reaper, “Since Mr. Saint over here is so gushy over wimps, though, but you will.” Ethan spit bitterly.

“I will.” Jack snapped, annoyed. He wanted to punch this guys teeth out. Ethan smiled, a very scary, devilish smile.

“Perfect.” He made a gesture and Jack walked toward Leaf, who was shaking just like one. He held out a hand.

“Go, take a few breaths away from the room. You’re okay.” He assured, making some confidence come back to the small girl. She gave him a pat on the hand before running away. Poor girl.

“Reaper, do it,” Ethan said, making a very disgusted Reaper growl.

“You’re pushing Ethan.”

“Do it!” Ethan yelled, making everyone back up. Reaper sighed darkly, before stepping up to the knives and looking Jack straight in the eyes.

You can’t wince. You can trust Reaper, no matter what. He let out a calm breath, before nodding.

Ethan nodded, and Reaper took up a knife. Jack stood still, his eyes hard and prepared for the heavy thunks of blades. Reaper studied his knife, before throwing it almost effortlessly at his head. It hit just above his head, another hitting against the board close to his left ear.

One hit above his shoulder.

“Nip him,” Ethan said quietly. Making Reaper glare at the idiot. He shook his head, and with a steady throw, nipped the top of his right ear.

He was expecting that, but he didn’t wince. He stood, staring at the group. They all marveled at him, smiling and whooping once the last knife hit above his head once more. He let out a shaky breath, stepping away from the board and gingerly touching his bleeding ear.

Jack could trust Reaper, and thanks to that trust, Jack was able to stay in this faction along with a beautiful girl named Leaf.

“Nice job,” Reaper said quietly as everyone cleared out, Ethan obviously very angry at this outcome. Jack nodded and followed after the group of people almost dizzily. The adrenaline spike was starting to wear off and make him want to pass out with such a rush.

But he was able to push outside and get attacked by D.Va and Sombra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, the next one will also probably be on the short side, but that's when things start to get interesting! Thank you guys for reading and the support and I hope you have a good Night/day!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack

Jack and Pharah stood by the leaderboard that morning, observing the board. “What the actual hell,” Pharah whispered, and Jack still couldn’t breathe. He woke up with D.Va shaking him violently, pure panic in her voice, and as he quickly dressed and tripped into his shoes he ran down into the cafeteria and almost passed out at the sight of the leaderboard.

He was the last person on the board.

Jack stepped back, trying to breathe but he wasn’t doing a good job. Everyone was gathered around the board, Sombra and McCree were still out of the red, Hana was just above it, but Jack’s name was bathed in red.

Pharah was number two, Ross one. Ice was third, and McCree claimed the fourth. Jack was shaking so hard Pharah had to put a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn’t fall over. D.Va slammed her hand down on the nearest table, “This is bullshit!”

“D.Va…” McCree said quietly.

“No! I demand a reason why he went from number one to number twenty! He was the best damn soldier in the entire building!”

“D.Va…” Sombra and McCree warning. But she kept raging.

“It’s crap! Jack is the best person on the entire leaderboard, he should be number one!”

“But then you’d get kicked,” Jack said silently. He knew if D.Va went down anymore she’d get thrown into factionless.

“I don’t care!” She whirled around toward Jack, “You deserve the position more than me!”

“What’s going on?” Reaper and Ethan along with Alice and some other instructors showed up, trying to disperse the growing crowd. Hana jumped at Reaper.

“THIS IS CRAP REAPER!” She practically screamed. She pointed a finger toward the board, “Jack deserves number one, and we both know that!”

Alice gasped, “Wait, what? He was number one yesterday!” She looked around at the other instructors, and they seemed more shocked than the rest of them. Except for Ethan.

“Well, you’ll just have to earn your place again.” Ethan shrugged, “Now let’s just eat and forget this happened-”

“No, that needs to be fixed right now.” Alice snapped, “Jack is a great student, he's better aiming than me and he can knock Ross out of the park in seconds. Ross should switch him.”

“What?” Ross, who was kicked back against a table narrowed his eyes, “I think I earned that spot.”

“He did.” Ethan agreed.

“You’re biased as fuck.” Reaper snarled, turning on Ethan, “I might not be up as high as you, but we get enough people revolting you’ll have to change the ranks.”

“It’s probably just a little misunderstanding. Jack will just have to earn himself again.” Ethan shrugged, before turning and walking away, Ross trailing after him like a lost dog.

Jack just stared. He turned around slowly and started walking back toward the dorms. “Jack wait!” Pharah called, but Jack just made his slow walk of what felt like shame and anxiety that was starting to wear his nerves away. Jack tried to breathe, but it stopped short in his throat and he felt moisture in his eyes.

He needed to burn another letter. He shakily took another deep breath, holding his head high and glaring in front of him. He squared his shoulders and told himself he was okay. This is what happens, people get enemies and you get burned. It’s life, so focus ahead and tried to stay focused.

Jack walked into the empty dorm, climbed up on his bed, pulled out a paper and pen, and started scribbling. He talked about his meeting with Mercy, how her advice actually has helped. Instead of forcing himself awake he went with it, even if it terrified the hell out of him. He talked about Reaper, how he seemed a little distant, but he was still helping Jack out. He talked about the knives and the girl Leaf.

He wrote about this morning and how it was bullshit, but he kept a strong face and knew that this was just a minor setback. He could easily gain his spot back and beat anyone who thinks this was funny, that tough Jack was going to be discouraged and start failing more.

Then he wrote about how much he missed his family, he missed Mercy, and he couldn’t wait to see his dad and mom in the upcoming weeks. He sighed shakily and climbed down. He took the lighter under McCree’s pillow, and looking around to see if Reaper snuck inside with a sad disappointment, he didn’t and sat on the cold stone floor.

He lit the lighter, and shakily the paper lit with brilliant flames. Jack dropped the paper and watched it curl into ash and burn black. Jack felt relieved, watching the fire burn bright with the excitement and sadness of thoughts, before snuffing them out and turning to ash. Jack sighed, slipping the lighter back under his pillow, and turned back toward the door.

He had to prove himself, right? Then let’s do this.

******

A couple weeks past and Jack thought his name was going to never move. No matter how many people he beat, no matter how many times he pounded Ross, his name stayed on the bottom and didn’t budge. Ross’s name got moved down to number two when Pharah beat the hell out of Ross, she still believed this was his little stunt.

Jack was staring at the board after pounding three guys and a girl off today, he was exhausted but he needed to keep going, fight anyone who would and get his name moving. But he was starting to feel the weight, the weight of never going to catch up.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Reaper’s smooth voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to look into his warm golden eyes.

“Sure…” His voice sounded strained, but he felt it. He sluggishly followed Reaper out into the hall, and down into an empty testing room for the surem.

“What are we-” But Jack was cut off when Reaper wrapped him in his arms and pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips. Jack kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. They pulled away for air, panting but Jack felt so much better, like he could go back out there and beat Ross again.

“You looked so sad,” He whispered, “I don’t know why the hell your name is so low, but I’m trying to fix it. A lot of the instructors see potential in you, so plenty is on my side. I’m so sorry, really…”

“It’s fine.” Jack laughed, resting his forehead on his, “Thank you, I’ve been feeling a little discouraged, but I think this helped…” Reaper grinned and kissed him again.

“Good, you’re stronger than you think, Jack.” He brushed his golden hair aside before Reaper sighed heavily.

“Okay, we’ve probably taken too much time…”

“Maybe…” The two were quite before Reaper kissed Jack again and they didn’t break for a very long time.

Jack sat in the cafeteria, watching the leaderboard. He waited for something, anything, but his name stayed down while the other names got moved around. Pharah refused to give up her number one spot, and she kept telling him she was saving it. Just for Jack.

“Tomorrow.” D.Va slammed down her tray, “Our parents are going to be here. How exciting is that!”

“I miss my mother…” Pharah said, “But I wish Angela could come too…”

“God, me too.” Jack was still watching. Nothing.

“I wish the Shimada brothers could come with my mom, but I don’t think they could, Hanzo is probably doing Candor training…”

“Who’s that?” McCree asked, his attention finally clicking into the conversation.

“Oh my god, you only pay attention when I mention guys, McCree you’re totally gay.”

“Never said I wasn’t.” McCree winked and Sombra lost it. D.Va laughed, but not as loud as Sombra. Pharah was chuckling along with them, but Jack couldn’t crack a smile. He was bouncing his knee and tapping his fingers.

The board still hasn’t changed. He found himself always watching the damned thing all the time, every time he passed it, every time he sat down. He didn’t realize how intensely he’s been watching the thing because finally, Pharah slammed down her hand on his.

“Stop!” She snapped, glaring at him, “I don’t know why your nerves are so alive right now, but you gotta calm down.” Jack nodded, before looking down. The group went on with small talk and Jack forced himself to look down and glare at his hands.

He started tapping his foot again, and finally, he looked up. Nothing. He was going to slam his fist into the board. Jack finally stood up and walked toward the training area. They had a free week, but Jack needed to do something.

He briskly made his way toward the training area, threw open the door and started hitting the nearest punching bag. He wanted to channel his anger into something that wouldn’t break, into something that wasn’t a person. All Jack did was wear himself down, and he was starting to feel even more unbearably tired.

Jack sighed shakily, stopping. He really needed a change of scenery.

Tomorrow came around quicker than he thought, and before he knew it, Jack was walking out into a big room full of people. Mother and fathers, brothers and sisters younger than sixteen crying into a person’s shoulder.

Jack spotted his dad before he could even take the room in. His dad was a tall man, with beautiful blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. He walked with the confidence of a hero, and never backed down from a challenge.

His mother walked with grace, her blonde hair tied into a neat bun above her head and her blue eyes shone gorgeously. Jack and Angela were granted blue eyes, but Jack looked exactly like his dad, and Angela looked like their mother.

His dad had a very quiet voice though, a deep rumble, but very hard to hear in loud rooms. But Jack couldn’t care, he practically ran, his parents spotting him instantly.

“Jack!” His mother cried and hugged him. Jack wanted to just sob, he couldn’t believe how long it’s been, and how great it was to just hold her again.

Jack’s dad smiling widely and offered a big bear hug. Jack didn’t let go for a long time, it just felt nice having familiar faces and voices. He finally pushed away and smiling at his family.

“Angela said you visited her, already getting in trouble?” His mother giggled, brushing a hand through his new cut.

“Yeah, just needed a friendlier face…” He sighed, holding his mom's hand in his. Out of nowhere, a very loud booming voice filled the room.

“PHARAH!”

“Reinhardt!” Jack whipped around, and there stood the monstrous man and woman he grew up with.

Ana and Reinhardt.

They hand their daughter hugged in a bear clasp, but Jack walked toward them, his parents trailing after him. “Ana!” She turned around, and the old woman with one eye suddenly gasped.

“Jack…” She took him into a very tight hug, kissing the top of his head before hugging him even tighter. Reinhardt beckoned his parents over, and Pharah and Jack got squished in between the people they loved.

Jack could cry right now, but he just laughed.

He noticed a shadow move, and he turned to see Reaper making rounds. Saying hello to people or flat out ignoring them. He finally made it toward them, and Pharah lit up.

“Oh! This is Reaper.” Ana looked like she saw a ghost.

Reaper narrowed his eyes at her and Reinhardt.

“O-Ooh, so it is.” Ana whispered, offering a hand, “Ana Amari.” Reinhardt smiled and offered his hand as well. Reaper took them, before turning to Jack’s parents.

“Hello, Mr. and Ms. Morrison.” They smiled at him.

“I hope Jackie hasn’t caused to much trouble.” His mother said.

Reaper broke into a huge grin, “ _Jackie?_ ”

“Don’t,” Jack said playfully, making Reaper actually laugh.

“I’m using that.”

“No, hey wait!”

“Bye, _Jackie_.” Reaper went away laughing to himself.

“Jackass…”

“You’re one to talk.” Pharah teased, making Jack shoot her a grin. After a few small talks, it was time for them to leave. Pharah and Jack walked around, meeting the huge family of McCree’s, which left, and McCree followed them toward Sombra who had an old woman talking to her in a language McCree seemed to know.

They found D.Va, who had a mother who looked nothing like D.Va.

“Guys, this is Ms. Shimada, I’ve never actually met my real parents, but she took me in.” D.Va grinned, and then Jack was startled when a very bright kid with green hair appeared behind her.

“And I’m Genji!”

“Yeah…” She grumbled, seeming annoyed. Another kid appeared behind Genji, folding his arms. McCree suddenly choked on air and had to excuse himself. The kid was older than the two and had long black hair tied into a tail. Her wore a nice suit and didn’t show much kindness.

Jack still liked him.

“Goodbye my dear, stay safe.” Ms. Shamada said, kissing D.Va’s head, and assuring her two boys outside.

“McCree, oh my god.”

“Damn he’s hot.”

“MCCREE!” D.Va screeched, punching him hard. McCree laughed, waving his hand around. Jack smirked, following them toward the Chasm. Jack liked how he could now say goodbye to his parents without feeling a sickening gut anxiety. It was maybe because of all the time he saw them die.

Jack glanced back before they left the huge room, seeing Ana and Reinhardt mill around, his dad standing next to them. Jack’s dad looked right at him, and with the award winning smile the two shared, he waved Jack off and left with the Amari family.

Jack looked away, sighing.

He walked inside the building, everyone milling around or running off somewhere. Jack spotted Reaper talking to Alice, Jack quickly walking over toward them. Reaper stopped abruptly, Alice slinking away.

“Oh, sorry, did I interrupt?” Jack asked, his pace slowing. Reaper shook his head. Jack grabbed his sleeve, dragging him into the hallway. Reaper followed, and once they were alone wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and peppered him with kisses.

“Your family is pretty nice, _Jackie_.” He teased, making Jack scoff.

“You’re not allowed to use that name.” He groaned, making Reaper chuckle. Reaper sighed, brushing Jack’s blonde hair aside.

“Listen,” Reaper’s voice turned serious, his eyes looking a little worried, “Stuff is going on, Ethan is pulling bad strings and I don’t want you to get hurt. Just, lay low okay?” Jack nodded, not meeting Reaper’s eyes. He knew something was coming up, he could feel the tension with instructors and Amelie has been hinting at something being wrong as well.

Jack sighed and buried his face in Reaper’s shoulder.

****

Jack and Pharah stood outside where they shoot guns, Pharah was unloading while Jack watched, he was too tired to actually pick up a gun and hit a target. Pharah seemed like she wanted to release some stress, but avoid telling Jack what’s going on.

“My mom,” She finally prompted, clipping in another round before aiming, but not holding the trigger. “She told me things are changing.”

“Well, yeah. It’s the world, everything is supposed to change.” Jack said, making her scoff. Jack continued before she could say anything, “Reaper warned me too.”

Pharah dropped his gun and looked at him, her brown eyes glimmered in the dim light of sunset. Her brown hair blew softly, and Jack was impressed to realize how much she’s changed. Pharah went from being the smaller of them to being almost as tall as Jack.

“What do you think? What’s gonna happen?” Pharah asked quietly, her eyes darting across the horizon.

“Something…” Jack murmured.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the long wait


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simulations

The following week, they were informed of the end of their training. What they could do after this and what they can become. The top five were able to get work in the government of Dauntless. Jack finally got his spot back, number four. It was still annoying that he dropped so low, but he was back. The simulations were almost emotionally draining now, Jack woke up from them and stumbled every time he tried to walk back to his dorm and sleep.

Jack and Pharah stood next to each other, everyone was lined up, judging from their ranks. The other day, at least six people disappeared and Jack was glad D.Va was still their grinning like she just did the best stunt.

She and McCree currently stood behind Jack and Pharah, along with twenty-seven other people. The second group of Dauntless was on the other side of the room, at least ten people stood, Amelie among them.

Reaper stood next to Ethan, and surprisingly, Jason. He was smiling like it was Christmas, proud that Dauntless made soldiers for whatever the future had. Jason walked forward.

“Welcome! My my, what a great group of people we have here.” Jason looked right at Jack, “I can’t wait to see how you all test out.”

Jack and Pharah watched as Ross was called first, and walked inside toward the chair that took up most of the room. He sat in it, looking nervous, while Victor of all people inserted the surem. Ross went asleep, and the screens along the side of the walls lit up. They could see everything from Ross’s point of view.

They watched as Ross ran from dogs, jumped off a building, and get shot. The fears went on and on, ten minutes later he awoke with what Jack assumed was a good score because everyone looked satisfied.

Ross was excused to a waiting room, and Ice was called up next. She tossed her black hair aside casually and sat on the chair. Her reactions in the simulation and real life were almost hilarious. She jerked whenever a fear came by, and sometimes spasmed when she freaked out in the simulation.

Pharah was called next, and she did great, and Jack was surprised to see she only had four fears. One was losing her mother, Pharah had to shot sweet Ana Amari before she could move on. Second, was losing her friends. Angela, or Mercy, was next to her, smiling that dazzling smile Jack remembered to heart. Jack was there too, looking bored. Mercy and Pharah whispered before suddenly a loud gunshot echoed and Jack fell off the wall they were perched on. Pharah closed her eyes so she couldn’t see Mercy die as well.

Third, she watched her stepfather Reinhardt die. He made a few jokes that had the room chuckling. But he passed with Pharah absence of tears. Four, she died. She looked Reaper of all people dead in the eye, and she watched as he pulled the trigger. She woke up slowly, and everyone wolf whistled at her progress.

***

Jack was next, and he was almost nervous. He tried to hide them as Victor gave him a ‘good luck’ look and with a soft _pshh_ Jack went under. He awoke in his house, a good sign. He got up from his bland bed, not bothering to glance around and walked downstairs. He saw his parents sitting in the living room.

“Don’t go outside Jack.” His dad said, his sad blue eyes looking at the ground. Jack threw open the door, the black figures with guns slinking down the streets. His sister was dead on the ground, and with a heavy sigh, he closed the door. He was glad they didn’t have to show those embarrassing moments with Reaper he seemed to have because he plunged straight into the water. He almost lost his breath the water made him go cold.

He wanted to panic, but he looked for an escape. There wasn’t one. Now that was new, he kept his nerves under check and swam toward the top. He wanted to just hit the rocks blocking his view, but he knew his Divergence would kick in, and decided against it. He kept swimming till he found his exit.

Jack surfaced, taking in a lungful of air, and saw Jason instead of Ethan. “Need any help?” He asked innocently.

Jack ignored him and pulled himself up onto the shore. He almost ran smack into a glass mirror. There Reaper was, leaning against the glass. He kept looking at his watch he suddenly had. He looked back, right into Jack’s eyes, before pushing himself off the glass, walking away slowly. Jack felt his heart almost die.

“Mm, such a pity,” Jason said behind him, his cold green eyes digging holes in his back. “You were so much more than he was.” Jack clenched his hands into fists. Jason stood up, his reflection standing right behind him.

“Oh Jack, bright blue-eyed Jack. So much talent wasted in this ditch hole. I’ll make you an offer, I’ll let you join Erudite and see your beloved sister if you’ll kill him.” A gun was shoved roughly into Jack’s hand.

“Who?” Jack asked.

Jason raised the gun at the glass, “You.” Jack stared back at himself. His reflection suddenly cracked a grin, his blue eyes turning manic and he heard a laugh. Not his, but one that sent chills to his soul.

“Morrison is weak, pitiful, useless. What is Morrison going to do? Kill me, or kill you?” Jack’s self-whispered, “Because I’m a walking nightmare, and you’re a walking bomb.”

Jack pulled the trigger to get this over with.

***

Jack woke up with a grunt, the lights were a little too bright and his mind was running a million miles. He heard clapping, and Victor was roughly helping him to his feet. Jack stumbled a bit but walked into the stupid waiting room victoriously without dying. Pharah jumped up and helped him sit down.

“Kinda draining isn’t it.” She smirked, but all Jack could do was a nod. He leaned against Pharah.

“I’m exhausted. Why the hell does that take so much energy.” She sighed shaking her head.

“The world will never know,” Jack grumbled in agreement before slowly drifting off.

A few hours later as the room slowly filled Jason stood on the small stage in front of the room, “You all did great! In celebration, there will be a party down in the Chasm! But first, we’ll be putting this new surem in that we’ve made to help with any sleeping tonight. Enjoy!”

Everyone whistled and jumped up, running toward the doors where people stood and waited with serum guns. Jack and Pharah looked at each other hesitantly, before following them out. Jack let the person hit him with the gun before he was out of that room and heading toward his dorm.

Parties were never his thing and he had no motive to go. Pharah wished him well and went to join the excitement downstairs. He walked alone and almost jumped out of his skin when a dark shadow crossed his and Reaper turned the corner.

“Thought I’d find you coming here.” He said with a smirk. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

“Sorry, not much of a party person.”

“Me neither.” Gabriel swept Jack in his arms, Jack melting into his embrace. He loved how he fit so perfectly in his arms. “C’mon.” Reaper murmured against his ear, “Let’s go back to my place.”

“And do what?” Jack smirked.

“We’ll just have to see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so long guys! Next chapter will be getting SPICY! Also longer damn. I've been having a little trouble writing lately so I apologize...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

Jack walked slowly back toward his dorm that night, his insides felt like they were giggling and his head was fuzzy. He could have stayed the night with Reaper, drinking whatever poison he had and snuggle up with him to watch that old pirated film he found, but Jack had a tickling feeling he should get back to the dorms and sleep. The serum was making his neck itch, and he had a growing headache.

He considered going to a nurse when the door to the dorm was kicked open, and Jack froze. McCree and the others walked almost zombie-like out of the dorms, dressed and ready. McCree even had his hat, Jack ran up to them, "Pharah!" She didn't respond.

Jack watched as they marched, and his instincts kicked in, he jumped behind Pharah and followed the group. They walked down into the Chasm, Jack realized how dead brained everyone looked, mind control?

Jack looked forward, his eyes trained on the back of Pharah's head. She stopped, and Jack almost ran right into her. He leaned a little bit to the side, Ross strapped on armor, grabbed a gun and ammo, and started walking again. Jack's throat went dry, and he straightened up, looking straight ahead.

Pharah stepped up, doing what Ross did. Ethan walked out of a hallway, studying, grinning. "This is perfect." He laughed, rubbing his hands together. Another person came out, someone Jack hasn't met yet. He had brown skin and looked honestly annoyed of the whole situation.

Jack was next, stepping up and doing what Pharah did without any hesitation. Ethan chuckled, walking right up next to him, "Look at you, Jack Morrison, the perfect boy who was going to make this place perfect again." Ethan spits at Jack's feet, "Bullshit."

"Ethan." The guy growled, making Ethan sniff before turning on his heel and letting Jack grab his gun. Before he could load up on ammo, someone came out yelling.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He laughed, hitting someone. "Is this some kind of joke?" Ethan cackled.

The kid looked at Ethan, "Hey what's-" He was interrupted when Ethan raised a handgun and Jack held back a flinch as the kid dropped dead. Ethan giggled.

"Divergents are so useless," Ethan said, clapped his hands together like a maniac. The other guy just rolled his eyes. Jack loaded his gun and walked forward. Pharah and Ross stood in line, waiting. Jack listened to the people behind strap themselves up for some fight Jack was confused about.

Ethan opened a door, Ross going right through it. The trains that circle the city rested on its tracks, waiting for someone to board them. Jack to his horror saw people already inside, like cattle going to the slaughter. Jack's hands started to shake, but he followed with heavy steps.

They climbed into the train, everyone lining up and waiting. They stood there for almost what felt like an hour before the doors slid shut and Jack felt the train lurched forward. Jack finally panicked, he knew he was alone, but then he spotted the black beanie of Reaper up ahead. Jack slowly slid forward, gently pushing past everyone, before stopping behind Reaper.

Jack wanted to ask if he was awake when Reaper's hand that was in a fist, uncurled, and Jack slipped his hand in his. Jack watched the back of Reaper for what felt like forever, the train dragging on its rails.

Finally, they shuddered to a stop, everyone rose their guns and turned toward the door, Jack doing the same thing, followed them out. Jack almost hesitated, they were in Abnegation. He felt his throat go dry, and his hands started to sweat, his parents, Ana and Reinhardt.

He glanced at Pharah, but she looked dead out. Jack gulped and followed.

Reaper walked behind him, Jack could hear the crunch of his boots behind him. Jack was trying to not shake, but he couldn't breathe. Jack heard screaming, then gunshots. Ethan came parading out of the train, "Kill them! Let's watch what this weak faction burn!"

Jack's skin crawled as he watched Pharah raise her gun, and--

Jack looked away and kept walking. He needed to see if his parents were okay, he wanted to keep Pharah far away from hers. Jack's pace picked up, trying not to break into a run. Jack slipped behind a house before breaking into a dead run. "Jack!" Reaper whisper yelled, running after him, but Reaper was slower and Jack heard Reaper's boots die away.

Jack crossed into the backyard and almost ran dead straight into Zarya. Zarya was on the bottom step of her porch and a gun rested in her hand, she didn't even seem startled. Her pink hair waved in the wind, her eyes sparkling dangerously, challenging him to do anything. "Zarya..." Jack said quietly.

"What are you doing here boy." She growled, her voice heavy in hatred.

"I wanted to see if-"

"They have left. Your mother and father were smart to warn us before leaving themselves. Reinhardt is waiting for me in a safe spot, I must leave." Zarya rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do something stupid." And with that, she continued on her stride out the back exit. She opened her fence and started walking along the houses, before disappearing completely.

His parents were safe. Jack could have collapsed on the ground and cried.

"Let's go." Jack jumped when he whipped around to see Reaper panting. He watched Zarya go, a very scary look in his eye. Jack didn't question it, they had to join the group or they would be questioned. Jack and Reaper made their way back toward the group, Jack's gun raised and they joined the mindless Dauntless soldiers.

They walked along the main road, Jack having no intentions of stopped and killing off people. His mind ran through what Zarya said, she said his parents and Pharah's were okay, that they were somewhere safe, But she had a gun, Jack and Angela always said she was a Dauntless kid, so it wasn't much of a surprise the more Jack thought about it. But the hatred.

It dug into his gut like all this was his fault. Zarya looked like she wanted to say more but she held her tongue and ran. Good, Jack hoped she didn't get caught in the fire burning.

Reaper stopped, making Jack freeze, Ethan was walking toward them, giggling like a child, "Aw c'mon Leroy, they're useless..." Ethan stopped in front of Reaper. "Always thought you were cooler than me, always prancing around like some emo kid. God, you were so annoying..."

He rose the handgun of his, Jack was quicker and shot his foot. Ethan gasped, stumbling back. Leroy threw up his gun and aimed it at Jack's head, and Reaper aimed at Leroy, Jack aimed at Ethan.

"Well..." Ethan gasped, "isn't this a predicament."

"Divergents...How disgusting." Leroy growled, "always doing shit their way."

Jack didn't say anything, glancing at Reaper, they made a decision then and there, one to quick for the two in front to realize. Jack shot Leroy's leg, Reaper hit Ethan's foot again, and they ran. Jack and Reaper ran along the houses, ready to slip into an alleyway.

A gunshot went off and Jack felt his shoulder explode with pain. He cried out but was able to keep standing and running. Reaper turned around, grabbing Jack and the two picked back up their speed.

Jack's shoulder throbbed, he clutched it tightly, but couldn't quite reach the hole. They ran for what seemed like forever behind the buildings, dodging and ducking stray bullets before they found a way leading out of Abnegation and running toward the city.

Jack stumbled before landing harshly on his face. Reaper dropped next to him, breathing heavily.

"Shit Jackie what the hell." He gasped.

"If...If we can find Ana, then...then she can fix it." Jack said quietly, his mouth full of dust and sand. Reaper didn't respond, his breathing went silent.

"Step away from him." Someone said Jack was too weak to lift his head to see who it was.

"Over my dead body," Reaper growled, Reaper's arm wrapping around his waist. Jack's head was swimming, he thought he could recognize the voice. He gasped when Reaper lifted him up, his shoulder pleading Jack to stop moving.

"You 're the person hanging with Pharah and Jack, I am Reinhardt, please, let us see him." Jack lolled his head to the side, Reinhardt was wearing armor and held a huge hammer, a blue thing tucked in his belt.

The next person looked smaller, her face was covered, actually, everything was, and she held a sniper rifle.

"Give us to him, or you'll regret it." Ana.

"Reaper..." Jack tried to say, but his vision was going black. "That's Ana, she can..." But Jack never finished his sentence. He passed out and went limp in Reaper's arms.

****

Jack slowly woke up, his hearing was fuzzy, but there was whispering and talking. He could hear his dad, he could hear Reaper, he could hear Ana talking to herself. He felt pain mostly, he groaned and tried to sit up, his survival instincts kicking in.

He felt someone push him back down, his vision swimming. Ana was above him, someone had his hand. He let his head fall to the side, where he saw Reaper looking annoyed. As always.

"Reaper...What-"

"Hush Jackie." He said quietly. Jack realized the room was silent now. Then like his ears came above water he could hear everything, footsteps marching from outside, the scared breathing of people in the room. His focus sharpened, and he could see he was shoved into a small worn house that has been torn to pieces.

The marching died away, and Ana broke the silence, "Jack where's my daughter."

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Reaper answered, "Killing Abnegation." Ana's deadly eyes snapped up to him, she was about to say something but Jack's face made her stop.

"They're being mind controlled." Jack said, "She wouldn't ever do something like this, I know she wouldn't." Jack tried to sit up once more, his head felt fuzzy his vision blurring. Ana's gentle hand clutched his arm, her other tentatively held out ready to catch him.

Reaper kicked back in his spot, but he watched the room with an intense gaze. He seemed to be very uncomfortable, shifting and glazing around constantly. Jack looked at Ana, who gave him a tired smile, "Welcome back Jack..."

Jack and Reaper sat around Jack's dad, who stood in the middle of the room. John Morrison stood with the confidence of a soldier and had such blonde hair it looked almost white, he looked concerned, but Jack could tell he was far from that. John Morrison was ready to crack down and stop what was going on in the factions.

Jack could feel the remaining Abnegation eyes on him, everyone wanting to get an eyeful of Jack Morrison, the kid who was supposed to take over his dad's job. The kid who was supposed to stay in Abnegation and help the homeless, help people in need. Jack Morrison was supposed to be as great as his father, not some soldier who was leaving his family behind.

Reaper held out a knuckle, "Can you hold something for me?"

Jack put his hand other his, "Yeah what-" Reaper intertwined his fingers with Jack, looking him dead in the eye.

"Calm down you idiot you're shaking and you look like you're about to pass out." Reaper looked away from him, leaving Jack at a loss for words. John cleared his throat, hushing the whispering.

"Well. this is definitely a huge mess and declaration of war from Erudite. It's terrifying in all honest, people are dying because of their careless thoughts. Dauntless people are forced to do this as I've so heard, But, my son Jack, is..."

Mr. Morrison looked at Jack, "Divergent. So he didn't fall under the surems control. But that doesn't count for the ones under it. So, first things first, we need to make a plan of attack. Is there anyone else with information about this situation?"

The room was silent, everyone looked around at each other. But most of the eyes fell on Jack and Reaper. Jack felt Reaper's hand tense up a little before sighing.

"Erudite have been doing some stuff in the Divergent base. A lot of instructors were left out of it, but some chosen few have been behind this. I was one of the left out ones, but I have a rough idea of where everything is setup since I did a little bit of poking around. If we can get back into the Divergent base than this could go smoothly." Reaper spilled out his knowledge before slumping back and glaring at everyone.

Jack could see his dad was relieved by this, "Thank you, Reyes." Jack raised an eyebrow.

Reaper didn't meet his eyes, but he felt Reaper completely tense up next to him. Reaper's hand became clammy and within seconds he ripped his hand out of Jacks and completely closed up. Jack focused on what his dad was saying, but Reaper's behavior started to eat at Jack. Who was Reyes? Was that his name?

"Well, you heard him. We need some people to go in. I volunteer firstly, I believe Jack and Reaper will be joining us as well. Anyone else?"

Ana almost jumped out of her seat, "I will."

John Morrison tried not to show his disappointment, "Ana I don't think-"

"I am going. My daughter is under someone else's bad choices committing crimes she would never commit. I must help her." Ana stood proudly, Jack remembering how beautiful she was. Ana Amari was not a force to be reckoned with, she will break someone's neck while patching someone she loves up.

"Ana, you should stay here and help everyone else. Maybe we aren't the only Divergent people. Maybe there are others, you should hang back and try to get everyone gathered up." Jack suggested, standing up and joining his dad in the middle of the room.

Ana's hard look dropped, she looked a little older than she was, seeing the two of them standing next to each other. Born leaders, trying to help people. At least, that's what Jack thought.

"Okay, Morrison. Good luck." She sat back down, looking regretful. Jack smiled, before looking up at his dad. His dad had a scar on his forehead, his blue eyes much darker and intimidating than Jack's, but his face was always welcoming with a smile and a glint in his eyes that said Jack was doing good.

"We'll leave tomorrow. For now, let's rest up and get ready." John Morrison ended the meeting and everyone went to mild around, people back on watch. Reaper started walking toward the exit, which sent Jack into a panic.

He went running after Reaper, but his mother's hand stopped him, "Jack, just leave him."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What? Why he's my best friend." His mother shook her head.

"Just, come talk to me and your dad for awhile okay? You shouldn't hang out with him."

"Dear," John interrupted, " Jack can do what he pleases. But, do take our advice. He's done some things that are not particularly...nice." Jack looked between them, seeing the two exchange a look.

"I don't care, Reaper's my friend. I'll be right back." Jack turned and left them, having to book it to catch up with Reaper. His moody boyfriend wandered outside, Jack keeping close to the walls he walked down an alleyway, looking for Reaper.

Jack kept his ears and eyes opened, but he had to remember Reaper has mastered being silent as the wind. Jack almost jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

Reaper's smirk, making Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't do that."

Reaper laughed, his bad mood gone. Jack wondered if he should push, he wanted to know why his dad and mother were so hesitant with Reaper, wanted to know who Reyes was. But Reaper was happy again and Jack would feel ridiculous if he made him angry again.

"What are you thinkin' about Jackie?" He asked, kissing his forehead. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"A lot..." Reaper hummed in agreement. Reaper slowly dragged a finger down his jaw, the other cupping the small of his back.

"Tomorrow is going to be a pain in the ass. You have to agree to follow me Jackie, and only me. Okay?" His eyes burned gold in the dying sunlight.

Jack tilted his head, "Why?"

Reaper leaned a little closer, "Because." Jack scoffed, trying to push him away. Even though he really wanted a kiss. His stomach was twisted in knots and his throat tightened whenever Reaper got this close.

"Because I think your dad and mom have a different plan for me. As in, 'stop hanging out with their son because they know who I am and have heard rumors.'"

Jack and Reaper's eyes met, he was practically daring Jack to ask him questions. Jack sighed, "Well trust me. I think I'll stick around with you. But only if you promise to tell me more about yourself."

Reaper nodded, "I owe you that much." Finally, he kissed Jack. Jack's hands wrapped into Reaper's soft dark hair, Reaper's strong arms wrapping Jack tighter. Jack wanted to know so much more about this loser he somehow fell in love with, and it was so quick to. But hell, this guy saved his life so many times, was always there for Jack.

He didn't care what his parents said, he didn't care what anyone else said, Reaper was still his everything in this world. The only reason he was here was because of him, the only reason he got to fight with his dad and the remaining people in this messed up world, was because of Reaper.

It made him almost feel guilty, what has Jack ever done for Reaper? Gotten into trouble and making Reaper's life a living hell. But that's not the case, or he wouldn't be here kissing Jack. Probably yelling at him or threatening to kill him, hell he probably wouldn't have even helped Jack. It was almost a wonder, why did Reaper fall for Jack?

It made Jack's head spin with the other thousand thoughts in his head. Even Reaper's kisses could calm his anxieties completely, but it did a somewhat damn good job of helping him release some stress.

Jack pulled away for air, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Jack smiled, shrugging, "I don't know. Just, thank you."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting so long, hope you guys like!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look what they did

 Jack woke up to his dad, and for a moment he thought he was in a simulation. He almost rolled over and told his dad to...well...something he would have gotten slapped for. Jack blinked blearily up at his dad, "Wake up kiddo, we get an adventure to go on." Jack grunted, rolling over and covering his face. Jack's entire body ached and his shoulder was hurting so bad he thought it was going to fall off at this rate.

"Aw cmon, that use to get you and Angela up quicker than a bunch of ferrets."

"Dad, you are so weird," Jack mumbled. He heard the rough deep laugh of his dad, Jack's heart clenched. He forgot how terrible this felt, to see him again after a bunch of terrible things. To see his family after everything. Jack sat up, pushing his blonde hair out of his face. Jack's dad smiled at him, his perfect teeth shinning and the scar along his forehead almost hidden from his hair.

"C'mon. Your friend isn't getting along well with the people out there." Jack sighed, standing up slowly and following his dad out of the area Ana set up from Jack.

He heard Reaper's angry voice before he even saw them. John Morrison sighed, "He's not very friendly is he?"

"He is if you're not a jerk to him," Jack said without thinking. His dad laughed, making Jack smirk.

Jack came out and saw Ana and Reaper barely inches from each other. Reinhardt looked agitated from all the angry words and most of the other survivors have backed away, not wanting to feel their wrath. Jack sighed, "Reaper."

Jack never really realized how much Reaper really listens to him. The moment Jack came in Reaper broke eye contact with Ana and walked straight toward him.

"Hey! We are not done-"

"Ana drop it." His dad said, and that seemed to end whatever dispute they were having. Reaper stood next to Jack and didn't say anything. But he could feel the pure anger radiating from Reaper. Jack patted his arm before walking toward the middle of the room with his dad.

"I and these two are going to see what we can do to stop this mess. Ana will be getting the rest of you to safety. We had a great alliance with Amity and Candor, so we'll have to see where this leads. Please stay safe everyone."

John motioned for Jack and Reaper to follow him. Jack gave Ana a small shrug before following him. John opened a door to a small room, the rifles Reaper and Jack had were laid on a table with another gun much bigger and a few boxes of ammo.

John picked up the bigger gun, it was blue and very big. Jack was about to ask what that was before John chucked it at Jack.

He yelped but caught it. "That's my pulse rifle. It's a very old model but they're not used anymore. They're very dangerous for humans, but all guns are I guess." John shrugged, taking the normal rifle and slinging it over his shoulder.

If it weren't for the training he got in Dauntless he wouldn't be able to lift this thing. Jack followed his dad out and into the streets. Reaper kept eyeing the new big gun Jack had, honestly Jack would love to trade him for something lighter. But then if Jack did get in a melee fight he could use this thing like a club.

They walked in the shadows of the trashed city, rubble hazardously thrown around, the wind making noises that had Jack on edge. Finally, they came to some tracks, for a moment Jack didn't know if his dad could get on the train but judging that he owned this kind of gun, he was going to be able to get on better than Jack would.

They stood in silence for a while, Reaper seemed to have cooled off and now was thinking of a plan to get inside the Dauntless base. It was going to be easy with them all over in Abnegation.

"Do think this is a suicide mission," Jack said out of nowhere.

"Yeah maybe." Reaper laughed, bumping Jack, "But at least we won't die alone." Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Have you ever seen Star Wars?" Reaper raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that."

John suddenly cleared his throat really loud, "The trains coming."

Reaper ignored him, "What's that?"

"I can't believe you've never seen Star Wars. We owned the entire collection and watched it all the time as kids. So practically what it's about-" Jack was about to start ranting about it when his dad sighed a very heavy sigh that Jack could hear was a warning as well.

"You guys pirated movies," Reaper whispered and John turned around so fast Jack almost bolted.

"No, they were banned and I so happened to find them. Doesn't hurt to expose kids to old things." Reaper had the biggest smile on his face, he was giggling to himself quietly and Jack was all around confused.

Before they could go on the sound of the train rattled them out of their arguments. The train was flying at a fast speed, John stood close to the rails, Jack watched as the train was only inches from hitting him, John reached out and grabbed a handle, Reaper was done laughing and already getting on before jack started moving his legs.

Reaper gave him an exaggerated look before Jack grabbed a handle and pulled himself inside a cart. Jack climbed into the darkened chamber, looking for a way over to the area his dad and Reaper were on. He didn't get far when he heard the terrifying cackle.

"Oi! Rodie! Look who we jus' caught!" Jack turned around, coming face to face with a kid who was really tall, but slouched a lot. He had a very poor prosthetic for an arm and a pirate peg to replace the missing one. His eyes were a bright almost gold, and the ends of his dirty blonde hair were, kid you not, smoking. Jack's flight-or-fight instinct kicked in and was about to jump out of the train when a huge man came from the back of the train. He wore a gas mask and had white hair. He had some body weight, but Jack had a feeling people died if they commented on that.

The guy grunted the other kid laughed, "Yeah, he looks jus' like em! So, where's your friend?" He asked, making Jack's heart kick up.

"I don't know." Before Jack could even react something smacked him over the head, the next thing he knew Jack was on the ground with the two guys looming over him.

"Listen, mate, we don' like liers. So tell us where he is or-" He straightened up and looked at his big friend. "Or we'll do what?"

"Kill you." The voice that came from the big guy vibrated inside of Jack's soul and for once he was actually petrified with fear.

The other kid lit up, "Yeah! That! So, tell us where he is." Jack just stared in horror. He wondered what the hell Reaper and his dad were doing. Probably still fighting over the star wars thing. Jack finally gave in.

"He's on the train with us."

"Where?"

"Here." Jack jumped when he heard Reaper's deep voice behind them, the two barely had time to turn and look at Reaper before he shot both of them in the shoulders and the smaller kid went down hard. The taller guy stumbled, grunted in pain but he didn't fall. Jack slowly got up, hoisting the rifle with him.

"Junkrat." The guy growled.

"I-I'm fine..." Junkrat said from the ground, but he didn't look fine. John came from behind Reaper.

"Why'd you shoot the kid?" he said so plainly, Reaper suddenly went very defensive.

"Because he was going to kill Jack. You heard them."

"Yeah, but they didn't," John said, cocking his hip but smiling. Jack rubbed his shoulder where he got shot, it was starting to hurt from all this movement.

Junkrat was up on his feet in a moment, leaning on...Rodie? Jack couldn't remember what the smaller kid called him.

"Listen, mates, we don' want any trouble."

"Neither do we." John took over instantly, "let me help you guys get patched up." The two looked hesitant but nodded. Jack and Reaper settled down in a corner while John chatted up with the two, Junkrat was a very talkative guy. Roadhog, as they learned, only communicated by grunts.

"We're getting close." Reaper murmured.

"Yeah, so what was the plan again?" Jack asked, just wanting to hear Reaper's voice.

"We go in and shut down whatever they have going on. It's sort of like a black ops mission. Think you can handle that?" He smirked, making Jack roll his eyes.

"...Yeah, that's my son Jack, he's not very mean until you hurt someone he loves. You should have seen him as a kid-"

"Dad," Jack growled, making John laugh. He stopped with any embarrassing stories that probably involve him breaking some body part or beating up Pharah. Jack leaned against Reaper, and with a startling realization, he saw Roadhog stare straight at him. Jack waved, after a moment of pause, Roadhog waved back.

"We're here. Let's go." John announced, throwing his rifle over his shoulder, the two of them following after John.

"Hey wait! What are you guys doin?" Junkrat asked, jumping to his feet.

"We're going to get the Dauntless to think for themselves again," John said, sounding like a hero. Junkrat nodded.

"Good luck then, if you guys need anything just ask around on the streets. All the factionless know us." It finally dawned on Jack that these two were living on the streets. Junkrat wore green shorts, cutting them off at the knees. He wore an orange glove on his good hand and wore brown boots that have seen better days. Roadhog wore some camo pants and shoes that could kill someone if you got too close.

"Thank you," Jack said, smiling. The two waved as they jumped off the train onto the top of the building they first did on their first day at Dauntless. Jack landed easy, rolling on his good shoulder and getting to his feet. Reaper landed pretty damn gracefully, but his dad landed better than the both of them.

He landed on the tips of his feet and kept walking like they just didn't jump on a train. Reaper even looked impressed. Jack followed his dad toward the hole, "Hey dad, have you done this before?" Jack asked, having a sneaky feeling of his dad's past.

John stopped, "Yes, I was in Dauntless before all this mess happened." he sighed, looking a little regretful. Jack couldn't blame him, he must have felt strange switching from the crazy life of a Dauntless, right into Abnegation.

"Why?" John stiffened.

"An answer for another day." Jack rolled his eyes, his dad always pulled that when he wanted to avoid a question. Reaper joined them, John dropping down first. Jack went than Reaper.

Jack landed on the net, flying up before rolling off, where his dad caught him before he fell on his face. Jack was struggling with the rifle, it was bulky and weighed a ton. But nonetheless, he threw it over his shoulder and walked toward the exit. Guns up and ready Jack slowly opened to door and crept inside. It was dark, the area felt abandoned. The three crept at a fast silent pace through the area, running through the Chasm which was always full. They walked through the cafeteria, before slowly walking down the hallways past the dorms.

Jack finally slowed down when they stopped outside the door he remembered seeing Jason and Ethan enter. Reaper pressed a passcode into a pad, and with a silent beep, the door slid open. They slipped in silently, slowly creeping along the walls.

They settled behind a counter where they could hear what they were saying inside without getting caught.

Jason's voice, "So they got away? Jack was our most promising subject! He is Divergent though, I told you."

"Yeah," Ethan's voice, "but he's still a little brat. He's too self-centered. When the moment comes he's going to turn his back and run with his tail between his legs."

"What about Reaper?" Jason's voice sounded a little strained.

"What about him? He can go die." Ethan's voice dripped venom.

"He could be useful." Jason prompted, "He was the son of Mr. Reyes wasn't he?"

"Yeah but that family died a long time ago," Jack concluded that was a last name.

"Still, they were a very interesting group, plus I've meet Reaper, he's a very interesting guy. I know you two have had some troubles but it's fine really. We should just forgive and forget." Jason's voice was pure amusement. Ethan growled something under his breath but didn't argue anymore.

"Well, I think-" But Jason couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly a huge explosion echoes through the area, the door behind them had come clean off. Crazy cackling came from the smoke and tiny circles flew through the air and landed where Jason was standing.

"BOMBS!" Someone yelled before they all went off. Jack was about to stand up when a cold hand ripped him back down.

Junkrat stood behind him, grinning like a dork, "Go do what you guys gotta do. Me and Hog gots these wankers." Jack nodded.

"Um, why don't you guys keep doing this. It seems to be working really well." Junkrat lit up, the idea of blowing more things up seemed to fill the small kid with pure joy. A hook came from the darkness, grabbing an advancing guard and yanking him into the smoke, screaming before a loud _boom_ shut him up.

Reaper motioned for them to follow, the three of them running with the cover of smoke. But before Jack knew it he lost them. He looked around the thick smoke, but couldn't see anyone or anything. Just shooting and laughing.

He felt someone grab him, his heart jumping to his throat. Ethan was behind him, "What did you do!" He yelled, but Jack's hands worked faster than his head, he swung his rifle and scoring a gut hit. Finally, it was useful for something. Jack ran, he didn't know where but he did.

Someone grabbed his arm and yanked him inside a room. The door slammed shut and Reaper glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"I lost you guys." Jack panted. John was already getting to work, typing quickly across a control panel. Reaper didn't finish the conversation, walking over to help John. Jack leaned against the door, watching the two work.

He couldn't help but let his mind wonder, what was Reaper's real name? What the hell was going on? Why was Jack so damn important? The worst thing though was that they knew Jack was Divergent. They had their suspicions and this only seemed to make them true.

Jack's shoulder finally started to ache, he put the gun down. He could hear more explosions going on outside and more yelling. He assumed Jason was far from here.

The door handle started to jiggle, Jack leaned heavily against the door, "Guys!"

"Who's in there! Did the factionless freaks bring more people!" Ethan's loud voice came from the other side, ramming against the door. Reaper ran over to help him keep the door closed. There was a bolt lock above, Reaper struggled to get the thing to slide over and secure the door. Jack could feel him being pushed forward when finally Reaper let go and sighed in relief.

"We only have a few minutes," John muttered. A loud beep came from the console, John cursing. Jack hoisted his gun over his shoulder, running toward the window at the back of the room. He tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge, again his rifle came in handy by smacking it against the class.

Reaper and John cursed at the same exact time, making Jack giggle. It leads down into the Chasm, where Dauntless were filling the area. Jack looked back, Reaper and John quickly muttered to each other, before suddenly the building went dark. Jack tried to adjust his eyes but it was almost an inky darkness. Outside stopped making such a ruckus, the bombs stopped going off. Jack walked carefully toward where his dad and Reaper were.

"Reaper..." Jack waved his arms are in front of him when someone took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Reaper smelt like sweat and cinnamon.

"Did we do it?" Reaper asked, his voice vibrating.

No one answered.

"Dad?" Jack whispered, squinting into the darkness. Nothing. Jack's heart rate went up, he couldn't hear anything else but Reaper's breathing. Jack's mind went to a million scenarios of what just happened, John was just being silent and listening to the commotion outside. Someone got in and killed the power in the room, someone was about to kill them. Jack's throat tightened as he buried his face in Reaper's shoulder, listening to people running around and yelling for the lights.

Reaper said something in a language Jack couldn't understand, he kept muttering it over and over. He felt an arm on his shoulder, Jack's heart jumped and he tried to rip out of the grasp.

Then the lights turned back on.   


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping everything up!

Ana Amari was a very scary woman. Jack always had a small fear of her, how she walked and talked, how her behavior was. It terrified Jack down to the bone whenever Pharah and he got in trouble with her, Ana’s single golden eye glaring down at them felt like the seas of fire were about to come bearing down at them.

Jack loved her though, she was a blessing to everything and everyone, she helped Jack more than his mother ever did, Ana taught him more lessons than any other parent. Jack was forever in her debt.

Imagine all the relief Jack felt when it was just her.

Ana’s face was covered by a mask, but she didn’t bother to remove it. Jack recognized the gentle touch, how short she was. Jack pulled away from Reaper, looking around, his dad was nowhere in sight.

“Come on,” Ana said, leading them toward a wall, before prying off the panel and slipping inside. Jack followed Reaper behind him. They walked toward a door, Ana slowly opening it.

Jason was inside, Ethan dead passed out in a corner. Jack saw that the room took some serious damage, bombshells laying everywhere. The computers were wrecked, and that all meant something good.

Jack walked toward the window, but he couldn’t see Abnegation from here. “Where’s my dad?” Jack asked, turning toward Ana.

“He went to get something.” She shrugged, Ana had Jason coughing for air after kneeing him in the gut.

“So, let’s start off with something.” Ana pointed him toward his computer monitors, one remained that Jack missed. “If you deactivate everything than the Dauntless will stop killing people?”

“Yes.” Jason spits at her, blood dripping down his mouth.

“Good, then deactivate it.”

“And if you try anything funny we’ll kill you.” Reaper snarled. Ana pulled Jason to his feet, tugging him toward the monitor. Jason stood in front of it for a moment, looking down at the keypad.

He slowly typed in something. Jack watched as he slowly pulled away, “Did he do it?” Ana glared at him, waiting for an answer.

“I did something,” Jason muttered.

Jack walked toward him, “What was-” Jack gasped when something smashed across his head, he crumpled to the ground, his body going numb momentarily.

“Gabriel what are you doing!” Ana yelled. Jack’s vision swirled, going in and out. He was roughly rolled around, Jack crying out when Reaper’s fist slammed into Jack’s nose. He heard Ana grunt, sounding like she was currently fighting someone as well.

“Reaper! It’s me, Jack!” He tried to kick Reaper off, but it didn’t help that Reaper was much taller and stronger. Jack was able to get his knees on his waist before digging into his skin. Reaper winced, hesitating.

Jack used that to push Gabriel off and scramble to his feet. He tasted copper and felt his lip, it had blood pouring out of it. Jack started walking backward, Reaper slowly getting up and advancing toward him. “Reaper! Stop!”

He threw another punch, missing, but kicked Jack’s knees out. He yelped when he fell, grabbing Reaper’s arm so he wouldn’t fall, but it dragged him down as well. They rolled on the ground for a moment, Jack refusing to hit Reaper.

“Reaper please!” He gasped when he kicked him in the stomach, he struggled to breathe, to see straight. Jack somehow caught Reaper’s hands, stopping what would have been a deadly punch.

“Reaper please, it’s me. It’s me, Jack, please stop.” He whispered it over and over, his eyes screwed shut and waiting for something. Anything.

***

Hana blinked a few times, feeling like she somehow woke up from a daze, or maybe a simulation. She looked down at what she was holding, a child in front of her. Hana’s eyes widened when she saw she had a gun pointed at the kid.

She dropped it like it was fire, stumbling backward. She bumped into Sombra, who was also standing in shock. “What…” Sombra couldn’t even finish her sentence. Hana looked around in horror, people lay dead everywhere, some lined up and laying dead like some kind of massacre.

She noticed they were in Abnegation, “Sombra, what the hell…”

“Oh my god they actually did it,” Sombra said out of nowhere. Hana looked at her.

“Did what?” Sombra’s face was darkened, her eyes burning with hate and anger.

“They were going to kill the Abnegation faction off because of their power over the other factions. Erudite was getting jealous and wanted that power, I read that they were going to make Dauntless kill off the faction and then use them to control the rest of the Factions.”

“Oh my God,” Hana whispered, looking around again. Dauntless people she called friends were sobbing or standing in complete shock. Hana buried her face in Sombra’s shoulder, letting Sombra pull her into a tight hug.

“Let’s go find Jack and Reaper. Maybe they’ll have some more information on this.” Sombra murmured, even though both of them knew that was a flat out lie, Sombra knew more than they did. Hana and Sombra walked hand in hand through the group of Dauntless gathering in the middle of the homes of Abnegation. It was a wreck, just because of them.

Hana stopped, two people stood at the end of the Abnegation line, one was a huge man wearing silver chipped armor, he had a lion head on his belt, hammer in one hand. The other was a very muscled woman, she wore a suit that fit nicely, a huge gun in her hands.

“Those of you who wish to stop this mess that they had no idea they were participating in, please take shelter in any nearby factions. Those of you who wish to continue in this slater, report to Erudite.” The Russian woman said, her accent thick but had so much power it could crush a grown man's masculinity.

“Hey, let’s go back to Dauntless, see if Jack and Reaper are there,” Hana whispered. Sombra nodded, watching the two soldiers turn and walk away. They didn’t look like Abnegation, but judging from the way the walked, the way they bowed their heads, it gave away they were. But only a few people recognized this.

Sombra and Hana started back toward the Dauntless base, running as fast as they could.

***

Jack knew he was screwed, he couldn’t breath with the hands wrapped around his neck, his vision was going out, but all he could do was beg Reaper to wake up, snap out of whatever just happened. Ana was still struggling with something to his side, but Jack couldn’t see her.

He wondered where those Factionless wandered off too, he wondered if D.Va and McCree were okay. Everything was rushing past his mind as he slowly faded out, his hands started to relax, and the terrifying moment in his entire life was feeling himself die.

Suddenly Reaper was knocked off him, Jack took in a deep breath, coughing from the sudden air. He rolled over, trying to get up. He looked up, McCree was pinning Reaper down, his stomach to the ground. They made eye contact, “Help Ana!”

Jack turned around, Ana was trying to reach for her sniper as Jason hit her. Jack didn’t realize he was running until his foot connected with Jason’s head. The pretty guy yelled, hitting the floor hard. Ana winced but accepted the hand offered to her.

The two stood, glaring down at Jason.

“You have a lot of nerve.” Ana spit, “Reaper wasn’t kidding.” She aimed her gun at Jason, who was full blown out panicked.

“We gave you a chance, and you messed that up.” Jack hissed. Jason waved his hands around, begging for them not to shoot him.

“I’ll turn it back! Please, don’t kill me!” Jason begged. Jack looked over when something in the corner of his eye moved. Ethan was waking up, his groaned, slowly rolling over to stand up.

“We don’t need you if we have him.” Jack pointed out, jutting a thumb toward Ethan. Jason scoffed.

“He doesn’t know anything.” Jason glanced between Ana and Jack, begging with his eyes.

“Make it right, or I will kill you.” Ana snapped. Jason slowly stood up, walking toward the computer. Jack glared at Ethan, daring him to make a move. But he was smart and stayed still. Jason typed into the computer faster this time before finally, a loud beep echoed across the area.

“Alright. It’s done.” Jason said, looking at them. Jack nodded, looking at Reaper. He was relaxed, blinking up at McCree confused.

“What the hell…” He growled at McCree, trying to get him off. McCree released him, jumping off him and pulling Reaper to his feet. Jason and Ethan looked defeated, their shoulders slumped and eyes pointed down.

Suddenly the door opened, Jack’s dad walked in, carrying the pulse rifle Jack thought he lost in the mess.

“Well, it’s all done now, what are we gonna do with these guys?” John asked, stopping in the middle of the room.

Jack shrugged, “Maybe we could gather everyone up?”

The thing with people like Jason is that they never keep promises. They always have a plan, planning ahead to get rid of someone they hate. Jack was looking at his happy dad one moment, and the next, he watched a sniper bullet fly straight through his skull.

The world slowed down, he watched as his dad slowly fell toward the ground, and there stood Amelie, a dead look in her golden eyes. Jack’s heart stopped, his mouth went dry, he heard Ana let out a cry, watch as Reaper ran at Amelie and knock her out with a punch.

Jack couldn’t breathe, his entire body shaken to the core. He felt a cold gun press to his back, “Well Golden Boy, this is where you plan goes to shit.” Ross’s cold voice sent daggers down his spine.

Jack couldn’t speak, he just stared. Ross moved away, grabbing Jason and him and Ethan ran. McCree walked slowly toward John’s body, Ana clutching him tightly and shaking him. D.Va and Sombra ran into the room, looking around in confusion.

But all Jack could do was stare in shock, and feel his knees go numb. He sunk to the floor, his heart beat in his ears. He didn’t see Reaper come up to him, snapping his fingers in front of Jack’s eyes. But he couldn’t get anything out of Jack who just sat there stuck in the moment.

Jack slowly looked up from the floor, looking Reaper in the eyes.

“I can’t do this anymore…” And Jack passed out.

***

Jack woke slowly, first, he could feel someone wrapped around him, making Jack’s entire body feel warm. Then he could hear the slow breathing of someone, the rise, and fall of their chest, then he saw Reaper’s sleeping face above him.

Jack blinked slowly, trying to take in his surroundings. They were in a simple room, the single bed they were in with a dresser tucked in a corner. Jack tried to sit up but felt bad when Reaper’s arms tightened around him and he woke up.

“Hello, sunshine.” Reaper smiled, making Jack roll his eyes. Reaper kissed his forehead, a hand on the base of Jack’s neck. “Feeling better?”

“Where are we?” Jack asked, getting comfortable again.

“We’re still in the Dauntless base, we need to head out as soon as possible.”

“And where’s that?”

“Amity,” Reaper said with a heavy sigh. Jack has been back and forth to Amity when he was growing up, unloading trucks and helping the Amity boys with whatever chores they needed help with.

Jack’s heart suddenly clenched, his anxiety going through the roof.

“I wanted to ask my dad what faction he was in before Abnegation…” Jack whispered, his eyes started to water a little bit, Reaper hugging him tighter.

“I’m sorry Jackie, Amelie got away though, we don’t know where she ran off too,” Reaper said, stroking his blonde hair.

“Dammit.” He whispered, clutching Reaper’s shirt and letting his tears fall freely. He wasn’t kidding, Jack couldn’t do this anymore, everyone was dying around him, or even betraying him. Jack thought back to sniping with Amelie, how wonderful she was. She was so sweet and shy, yet powerful and sassy.

Yet, when she killed his dad without even looking pained, that was something different. Something Jack never wanted to see on a person’s face ever again.

They lay there for what felt like hours, Jack crying his last tears and letting his thoughts come to a slow stop. He looked up at Reaper, who was staring up at the ceiling.

“Reaper.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your real name?” Reaper’s brown eyes snapped down toward him, they sparkled dangerously, like he crossed some line he wasn't supposed to. But Jack stared straight at him, waiting to see what he would say.

“My real name…” He faded out like he wasn’t sure. Jack was sure he was going to blow off the question, saying something stupid that meant he wanted to subject dropped.

“It’s Gabriel...Gabriel Reyes.” He said it like it was something bad he ate. They name was beautiful, it made Jack’s name seem like it was read off a cereal box. It fit him, an archangel just trying to do the right thing in this messed up world.

“I like it.” He said quietly, letting his eyes drop. Gabriel scoffed.

“Is it okay if I call you that?” Jack asked, his voice soft while he traced a finger along his stomach. Gabriel seemed to be having a hard time thinking, he wiggled under his touch, his mouth drawn into a frown.

“Uh…” He tried to swat Jack’s hand away, but Jack just lays his hand out flat across his stomach, before trailing downward. Gabriel grabbed his hand so suddenly it made Jack’s heart stop.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Gabriel scoffed, “I’m going, to be honest, Jack, I don’t care what you call me, it’s just that my last name…” He shook his head, “It’s not a name everyone likes…”

Jack nodded, “I see…”

Gabriel kissed Jack on the cheek, “Only you get to call me that okay?”

Jack smiled, winking, “Gotcha.” Jack wanted to ask why not everyone liked that name, why it seemed to be poisonous even to Gabriel.

“Gabriel…” He tested the name out, it sounded beautiful, it was much better than that edgy name Reaper. Gabriel for the first time in forever blushed actually blushed, he turned away from Jack shaking his head.

“How to you make my name sound frickin adorable.” He grumbled, making Jack laugh. Gabriel suddenly puts both of his knees on either side of Jack’s sides, leaning down and kissing him roughly. He started to tug Jack’s shirt up, making Jack’s heart race.

“Let’s do something different.”

***

Gabriel and Jack walked into the Chasm, where Zarya and Reinhardt were standing with Ana and the three goofballs they called friends.

“Sorry we're late, we were doing stuff.” Jack murmured.

“I was stuff,” Gabriel whispered, making Jack blush and elbow him. Lucky D.Va seemed to be the only one to hear and choked on air. Jack looked around.

“Is Pharah not here?”

“We haven’t seen her,” Ana said with a sigh. She looked absolutely saddened at the realization maybe something really bad happened to her only daughter. Jack’s heart clenched, he hoped she was okay as well, Pharah was the childhood friend that got away with everything together. She was always watching out for Jack and Mercy and had a huge crush on Mercy, everyone knew she did.

Jack cleared his throat, calling attention for everyone to look at him, “Well, everyone seems to be picking their sides. It seems were the rebels against what Erudite is doing. Right now Erudite is probably going crazy over how their plan failed. It’s our job to make sure that they don’t get away with killing off the rest of Abnegation.”

“We also need to see what they’re going after, it seems they’re going have a huge group of certain people,” Ana added.

“Divergents.” Sombra murmured, “They want them all dead. They can resist all serums, and resist the factions.”

“What happened to those two factionless…” Gabriel suddenly said, Jack, remembering the two that cause a distraction.

“They probably ran off knowing everyone was probably gonna die.” McCree shrugged. Gabriel nodded, before gesturing for Sombra to continue.

“Anyway, they want to kill the Divergent off, and it seems they mostly come from the Abnegation group.” Jack nodded, seeing everything come into the picture.

“And to make sure they’re all dead they whip out all of one Faction.” Jack murmured.

“They could be going for more, Dauntless was the first to feel that fate.” D.Va said sadly. Zarya stepped forward, her huge gun resting at her side like it was a walking stick.

“For now, let’s move somewhere safe. I know friends who live in Amity who can help.” Jack nodded.

“Then let’s head out.”

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

Everyone turned around to the heavy footfall of someone walking down a dark hallway. Jack remembered when they were kids, Mercy was scared of the dark, refused to go into any dark alleyways. Pharah use to always tease her about her, saying there wasn’t anything to be scared of the dark.

She pulled a prank on Angela though that just terrified her more. Pharah pretended to get dragged around a dark corner, stomping her feet hard and screaming and crying for help. Mercy panicked and ran into the alleyway, yelling at Pharah to hang on.

But Pharah just laughed at her friend, giggling over how funny Angela looked. Mercy hit Pharah in the arm before storming off and telling Ana of Pharah’s little scare. Pharah just whispered worth it as she walked away rubbing her wrist while Jack just laughed at her.

This moment reminded him of this when Pharah came limping down that hallway, blood traveling down her leg from a bullet wound, yet she looked beautiful as ever, smiling like it was damn near Christmas.

“You guys have one more person in that plan of yours?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! Well, if you guys are interested you'll have to keep an eye out for the next book! I will come back and post a link to the next story really soon, but for now, this is the end until I get started on book two. Thank you for reading and commenting.
> 
> ~FandomsInBooks


End file.
